Inside Out
by InactiveAnon
Summary: The YuGiOh group is stuck in our world and now with help from some insane girls must find their way back to their own.But when the time comes will they want to go?SlightNarutoXover last chap fixed
1. Chapter 1

**Inside Out**

Summary: The 'Yu-Gi-Oh group' is stuck in another world, and now (with help from some insane girls) they must find their way back to their own…But when the time comes will they even want to go?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own my ideas though, and I also own all of my original characters.

UPDATED: FRIDAY, MAY 15, 2009. This chapter has been edited and re-posted.

**Inside Out**

Chapter 1: Introduction

Three girls sat in an attic looking through boxes. "Be careful," said the only one who lived in the house, "some of this is irreplaceable."

The youngest visitor piped up, "Wow! Elena, You have a lot of stuff up here!"

Elena chuckled. "It's just some stuff from home." She stated casually, referring to her homeland as opposed to her actual residence and their current location.

"Yeah, I can tell. It's like an Eastern Marketplace!" Yelled one of the aforementioned guests, draping a highly decorated cloth over her shoulders.

"Oh, hey, Naomi! Let me see that!" The other visitor cried happily, running over to Naomi and trying to drape the garment on her own small. Unfortunately, her form _was_ considerably small so it fell far past her feet, the hem resting on the floor. The girl whose main challenge was in the vertical arena sighed and bowed her head in exasperation as the other two laughed.

"Oh, Brittany, It's okay! I have some shorter ones you could try on." Elena chortled as she went to look in some other boxes.

Brittany smiled and thanked her friend brightly. Her eyes slowly drifted to a carved wooden chest. She bent down and cautiously opened the chest. Inside was a book; It was brown and black in color and was written in a language Brittany could not understand. Naomi walked over to the chest and began paging through the book as well. "Hey… Elena, what's this?" Brittany questioned curiously.

Elena curiously turned her head to answer her two friends' calls. "Oh." She shook her head in a dismissive manner. "That's our family 'spell book'. When my family first moved to America I remember my Grandma made a spell to summon characters from the TV to this world." She finished with a laughing tone, trying to cover up an almost non-existent coat of embarrassment.

"Why'd she wanna do that?" inquired Naomi, sincerley intrigued. Elena shrugged and continued looking for a reasonably sized Sari (a garment worn by women, mostly in Southern Asia, that consists of long piece of cloth draped round the body and shoulder) for Brittany.

"Wanna try it?" Brittany exclaimed mischievously as Elena mumbled something along the lines of: _"I wonder if Katie would like this color?"_

Elena raised one of her thick black eyebrows, "Are you serious?" She inquired doubtfully.

"Kinda." Brittany answered simply, handing Elena the book to translate.

Elena blinked, "Well need some kind of TV show or Movie."

"Hey, how about that Yu-Gi-Oh show!" Naomi encouraged loudly. Elena pondered this for a small moment, before agreeing. The three gathered around a table and Elena instructed them to repeat after her…


	2. An Unexpected Result

**Inside Out**

Hello again everybody! Many thanks for your support!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Barney, or Mr. Rogers (R.I.P). I do, however own Arianna's creativity and soul-both of which she sold to me for a waffle and cookie. I admit I would have been better off with the waffle and cookie…

WARNING: ENGLISH NAMES WILL BE MENTIONED BREIFLY IN THIS CHAPTER!

UPDATED: FRIDAY, MAY 15, 2009. This chapter has been edited and re-posted.

**Inside Out**

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Result

Katie lay face down on her bed as a loud noise repeated in the background.

_Ding_

"Shut up." Katie instructed the noise.

_Ding_

"Shut up."

_Ding_

"SHUT—" Katie was cut off by her sister Jessi's voice, yelling: "Katie, someone's at the door! "

Katie groaned lowly and detached herself from her covers before walking up the stairs of the house and to the front door as Jessi continued watching TV.

"Elena! Hi!" Katie said, immediately livening and running her fingers through her brown hair. Elena's normally bronze skin was strangely pale.

"We're in BIG trouble. You HAVE to come over to my house." Curiosity rising, Katie nodded and closed the door, walking down the street to Elena's house. When in, she looked around and saw Naomi—her friend from across the street with mouse brown hair, Brittany—another friend whom had sun-gold hair, and some other people who were a lot more than just a little recognizable.

"…Ohhhhhh…My…"

At that moment, the doorbell rang and a familiar voice boomed from the other side.

"Hey guys! What's up?!"

Elena walked to the door and opened it for her other friend of mouse-brown hair. Arianna jumped inside the door and looked inside at the scene. And fainted. Elena sighed, 'figures something like this would happen right before the beginning of Junior High.' She thought dismally.

Naomi sank to her knees and put her head in her hands, "Oh great" she stated unhappily, "Now Arianna and these characters are unconscious."

Brittany looked at them: "Speaking of which, how long until they wake up?"

Elena's frowned. "I'm not sure."

Katie inspected the characters before saying, "Hey Brittany! Yugi is only as tall as you!"

Brittany's eyes darkened and she stated with exasperation, "Oh how funny."

Elena in turn looked at Katie, "You know the show Yu-Gi-Oh?"

Katie grinned; "Just a little."

Elena nodded, "I used to watch it until I got into 6th grade-I had too much homework."

Brittany wrinkled her nose; "My brother watches it. I usually just leave the room."

Arianna lifted her head from the floor and exclaimed, "Same here, but I used to have a good friend who was a rabid fan. I lost contact with her when I started going to Hunter Elementary."

"I think I've seen it on TV a little." Naomi voiced, "I-Well-I-um…"

Elena smiled and gave Naomi a playful punch: "Spit it out, Naomi!"

Naomi winced in embarrassment, before confessing. "I was a bit afraid at the man I saw on that show. But luckily, he's not in this group."

Katie's cerulean eyes went wide; "Hold it-can anyone identify all of these characters?" She pointed at a blonde with a blue and white shirt on, "I know that's Joey Wheeler." She pointed to Brittany's equal, "That's Yugi Mouto." Her eyes stopped they one with white hair. "I forget his name, but I do know he's possessed by an evil spirit."

"Possessed!" Brittany yelled, several ghost stories entering her mind, "Why couldn't I have chosen Barney—or Mr. Rogers?! He was friendly!"

Arianna tried to suppress her laughter, but ended up failing and had a small spasm of chuckles on the floor.

"That's Seto Kaiba." Naomi concluded, pointing to the male with brown hair.

Arianna stopped laughing and said, "That one right there's Marik Ishtar. No doubt of it." They all looked at the strange looking boy with bronze skin and flaxen hair.

Suddenly, Naomi turned a finger on the one none of them could identify with a name. "He's waking up!"

EXTRA INFO: In the girls' area, Junior High starts in 8th grade. That makes them all 13-14 years of age—except for Naomi, who is 12 years old. ALSO, they clearly live in a place where the 4Kids dub reigns supreme. IN ADDITION, please note that this fanfiction does not profess to take place in what some would call 'reality' or 'our world', but rather I would like to keep specific locations pertaining to dimension or country or state as generic as possible. I believe this will make the work more enjoyable, so please bear with my vague geographical descriptions.


	3. New Identities

**Inside Out**

Disclaimer: BloodEngel: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, people probably wouldn't watch it.

Yuzuki: So true.

Kaede: Aah.

BloodEngel: Who asked you!

Yuzuki: (shrugs) Satan?

BloodEngel Clone: Atashi wa pai ga suki desu! ("I like pie!")

Yuzuki: (brow furrows) I thought we killed all of those clones (narrows eyes) …BloodEngel? .

BloodEngel: . I got lonely, that's all.

Kaede: (sigh) I'll get the rifle. (sweat drops as she walks away)

BloodEngel: (teary eyes) M…My friend…

WARNING: ENGLISH NAMES WILL BE MENTIONED BREIFLY IN THIS CHAPTER!

UPDATED: SUNDAY, MAY 17, 2009. This chapter has been edited and re-posted.

**Inside Out**

Chapter 3: New Identities

**Ryou's Point of View (P.O.V.)**

I began to stir in my sleep, instantly forgetting the strange dream I had been having only seconds before—something about a bunch of girls conversing. As I opened my eyes I saw five different girls staring at me with a look of quiet anticipation. What frightened me was the fact I had never seen any of them before.

One of them, the one closest to my drowsy form, had chestnut eyes and wiry golden rimmed oval glasses. She had a creamy skin texture and a strange mixture of blonde and brown as her hair color. Her hair reached just past shoulder length, cascading down in slightly wavy, thin strands. She was wearing jeans and a white button-up shirt. I noticed a small silver necklace illustrated with the letters "N", "A", "O", "M", and "I" (in that order).

I looked behind her and saw another girl lazily lounged on the floor yet still managing to look at me in a fashion that could only be described as "intense". She had hazel eyes and round glasses to cover them. I noticed her glasses were slightly askew and resisted the urge to tell her. She also had the strange mix of blonde and brown--though brown dominated, instead of blonde in her neatly cut, shoulder length array of straight, feathery strands. She simply had a layered grey and pink shirt with faded jeans.

The next one was short, maybe only Yuugi's height and had golden blonde hair an inch above shoulder length. She had no glasses but did own a pair of shocking, electric blue eyes that popped out on her fair, freckled face. She was wearing a camouflage shirt with sparkling pink writing on it. The writing read: "lil' princess" in English. To match her shirt, she had camouflage pants and a moss green belt.

The next stood out most among the unfamiliar group; dark mahogany eyes and square, amber glasses added to her scrutinizing expression. Her skin was deeply tanned in a way no one could get from staying on the beach too long and her features were such that I knew she must be from a different nation than the others. She had black hair that reached, in calm waves, down to her forearms, pulled back into two loose ponytails. Her simple, business-like outfit amplified her sense of maturity; she was adorned in a simple black shirt with elbow-length sleeves and dark grey slacks.

The last seemed least nervous looking at me. She had sea-blue eyes and, apparently, 20/20 vision. Her hair was a simple light brown and barely past shoulder length. She had on a light blue shirt that had the words: "these are my pajamas," written on it in a bold script. She was wearing blue Capri pants.

At this point I couldn't help the confusion welling up inside of me. Who were these girls? Why were they looking at me like that? Why was all the writing I saw in English? …What in the world is going on here?

**P.O.V. of the bird looking in the window (also Known as "Normal P.O.V."! or "3****rd**** Person Narrator"! Seriously, whatever you want to call it…)**

"Um…Hi." Said Brittany to the stranger with white hair. "Who are you?" Her friends sweat dropped at her blunt attitude. Ryou Bakura suddenly got a strange look on his face and his hair spiked slightly, as his eyes became darker and narrower.

"The question is: who in the Seven Hells are you?!" The spirit's eyes passed from person to person in the room. The question came out in the language his mortal shell had been speaking in. He wasn't sure why these girls spoke the language the mortals learned at their school. Perhaps they were practicing. But either way, he could find no memory that pointed to who these girls might be. And quite frankly, he was loosing his patience to find out.

"My name's Katie." Announced the said girl as she stood up and motioned for the others to look and see that the rest of the characters were also awake. They noticed and also began introducing themselves.

"I'm Brittany."

"I'm Naomi."

"Arianna's my name!"

"I'm Elena, and this is my house."

Elena sighed, rubbing her temples to ward away an oncoming migraine. "We know who you are…er, _most_ of you. I guess you'll want to know why you're here."

"And where 'here' is." Brittany chimed. "You're in a different world."

"You got here because we used a spell. We didn't know it would actually work." Naomi said, looking at her friends then down at her feet. The characters stared at the lot of them confusedly for a few seconds, letting this information sink in.

"What?" the brunet, Seto Kaiba, snapped acidly at the girls, continuing, "I have a tournament (KC Grand Pix) to plan. I don't have time to play magic games." Kaiba got up and began walking to a door. The door just so happened to be the one to the bathroom. Jounochi Katsuya laughed and the girls looked at each other. Each of their looks spoke their thoughts quite clearly: 'what have we gotten ourselves into?'

Elena rolled her eyes; "Look, Kaiba, you got here from a television show. You've skipped between dimensions. You don't even exist here. If you go outside it'll probably be a major government scandal. That or you'll be glomped by millions of passing Fangirls." The characters—including Kaiba—cringed.

"Look, I don't have time to be in this farce with the freaks." Kaiba protested, "If what you say is true, then you should just cast a spell and send us back. If it's not, you'll hear from my lawyer. I don't particularly like being kidnapped."

The girls looked at one another. "That's the problem," Brittany said with a small grin on her face. "There's no spell that says how to send you back. However, we did find a spell to give you identities. Your true selves will be hidden from anyone who doesn't have strong magical powers or those who already know or are told who you are."

"Meanwhile," Katie chipped in, "You can come with us to school until we find a way out for you."

Elena nodded, "However, we have deeper problems. You can't all stay at my house."

"I could take Joey!" Katie yelled, referring to her favorite character. The characters simply looked among themselves. "Joey Wheeler?" Katie asked meekly as the characters looked at her in confusion. "The blonde one with amber eyes." She stated flatly as said person stood up.

"Look, eh, my name's Jounochi. Not Joey."

Arianna slapped herself. "Of course!" she cried, "Obviously they'd be using their original Japanese names! HAHAHAHAAAHAHAAA!" Arianna laughed at something. And trust me—whatever it was, it's probably not worth knowing. Elena, Brittany, Katie, Naomi and the characters sweat dropped at the freakishly weird girl. Indeed this was going to be strange.


	4. Starting School at Chaise Junior High

Disclaimer: Yuzuki: Hello, I am here to do the disclaimer today, unfortunately Blood-Chan has been feeling a bit lonely after her clones were killed.

BloodEngel: (In her corner) I feel so lonely inside. ;;

Yuzuki: Therefore, this chapter has been taken over by me.

Kaede: I won't be in this for a while oo

Yuzuki: Who cares? You're hardly popular among the readers…at least from what I've seen.

Kaede: I am too! 

Yuzuki: No you're not.

**Inside Out**

Chapter 4: Starting School at Chaise Junior High

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I sighed and collapsed on my bed. I was glad the insanity of today was finally over. 'First we had just been innocently looking around my basement. Next thing you know Brittany wants to try a spell to bring characters from TV to this world. The spell seemed simple enough and me being the 'practical' person I am I performed the spell. It was easy really, all I had to do was light a few candles and some incense and then say some really bad poetry, followed by the name of a show. I didn't think it would actually work.

'Just my luck it did.

'That event was followed by me going to get Katie and Naomi calling Arianna. The characters soon awoke after my two other best friends were at my house. First came the explanation of why they were here followed by them telling us who they were. We then performed an Identity Disguising spell, now no one but us knows who they are. In the end we figured out where they were going.

'Katie was taking Seto Kiaba and Jounochi Katsuya to her house, where she would say they were friends coming for a sleep over. We aren't sure what to do after that. Kiaba says he has an American credit card, the chances it will even work are slim. Arianna is going to sneak Malik Ishtar in through her bedroom window and pray that her mom wont come in.

'Naomi was unable to take anybody and neither was Brittany. That leaves me stuck with Yuugi Mouto and Ryou Bakura. I understand both of them has a spirit infesting their bodies. I also understand one is a lot more friendly than the other. Either way, I'm hoping to keep the spirits at bay before my Grandma arranges an exorcism. Luckily I have an understanding family, I can only imagine how hard it'll be for the others to hide this.'

I took one more look at the two characters sleeping on the floor before turning off the lamp and going to sleep.

**Arianna P.O.V.**

A faint sound reaches my ears. I can't really identify it. I just know that its annoying. Kinda like me I guess. Hey, I can tell what its saying!

_No matter what the clothes you wear / Or how you do you do your hair / No matter what you try to change / I'll always feel the same / I'll always see you from the inside / The inside out / I'll always see you from the inside / The inside out / No matter what the car you drive / No makeup face disguise / I'll always see you from the inside / The inside out…_

'Huh? It stopped.'

"Please tell me all girls here don't listen to this crap." I heard a voice say from above me, apparently the one who turned the sound off. …Hold it. I faintly recognize that voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bronzed hands clap over my mouth as I scream hysterically. 'There'sacartooncharacterinmyroom! There'sacartooncharacterinmyroom! There'sacartooncharacterinmyroom!'

"Be quiet!" Malik Ishtal whispered acidly. "You warned _me _about your mom and now _you _start yelling! "

Suddenly I remembered the insane events of last night, and how I had stressed to the one I agreed to take home how strict my mom was. I immediately composed myself and stopped yelling. Just then, I heard my father; "Ari? Are you okay? I heard screaming. …Is Ryan attacking you again?" Ryan was Arianna's little brother, and a very violent little seven-year-old.

"No dad, just fell out of my bed again!" Arianna lied quickly while shooing Malik under the bed. Her father walked in. He was a tall man with strong arms and slightly graying brown hair. "I'll be ready in a minute. Is mom still taking Anee and I school shopping?" Her dad nodded and told her to prepare for breakfast, which was pancakes, muffins and milk.

Arianna sighed and instructed Malik to stay under the bed and not to "look at anything" while she got dressed.

"Wouldn't even dream of it. Some nightmares maybe."

Arianna huffed and jumped on the bed, smashing Malik. After that, she changed into some dark blue jeans and a blood red sweatshirt. She then combed her hair quickly and told Malik to stay put once again while she went to go eat and sneak him some food. Malik nodded slightly under the bed, banging his head against a metal bar. "Ow." he said, making Arianna laugh loudly.

**With Katie**

Seto Kiaba stared mildly at the girl who was sleeping…and had been for a very long time. The let out a soft growl and gave Katie a not-so-gentle poke in the shoulder. A poke with his fist, I might add. However, nothing-and I mean nothing-can wake up Katie. Except for a few things, such as the loud announcement of "food!" from her mom or one of her sisters. But for our amusement and at Kiaba's expense, The Great Seto Kiaba was not aware of this unspoken fact.

Kiaba looked at the two figures, sprawled on the floor. 'How sweet,' he thought with a mocking tone, 'The inu and the koinu.1'

**Elena's P.O.V.**

There's something very irritating. I don't know what but it's irritating…It'd better not be Arianna again. Wait, why would Arianna be here? I didn't have a sleep over today. Yet I feel as if there is something foreign in this house, and I have a feeling it's not Katie's socks. …I still can't believe anybody could leave their socks…

I reluctantly stretched and put a foot out of bed, turning off my alarm clock and being careful not to disturb my dog. When my foot reached the ground there was a weird feeling on the floor. It felt like some strange kind of string. I looked down and saw a person with very spiky hair laying next to my bed. What…The…Reincarnation?

**Normal P.OV. now.**

After the chaos of the morning ensued the group of friends and characters met up at Hunter Elementary(their old school-except for Naomi, who is still too young to switch to Junior High), which was in walking distance of each of their residences. Once there they had absolutely no idea where to start, so basically everyone just broke off into different conversations…er, arguments.

"I can't stay with the inu and the koinu another day! It's not human to sleep _that _long and eat _that _much!" Kiaba complained.

"Don't call me inu!" Jounochi snarled back.

"What the crap does _inu_ even mean!" Katie cried in confusion.

"Can we stop fighting now?" Pleaded Naomi.

"He tried to look at me when I was undressing." Arianna said, earning herself an "HUH!" from all of the crowd.

"There you go," Arianna voiced to Elena, "I told you I could shut everyone up."

Elena nodded to Arianna and turned to speak to the others. "Okay. The characters are going to need a few essentials. Namely: food, water, shelter, and clothes. As well as registration to our school. Now, how much of this can we cover easily?"

"They can come with me when I register, I just can't give them a ride." Arianna suggested. And Elena said she would handle the ride situation. "One problem has been solved." Arianna spoke, in an authoritative tone. She earned a few laughs from her friends and a mixture of scowls and small smiles from the characters.

"I can handle the rest with my credit card…for myself, anyway." Kiaba stated shortly. "We've already learned that it works."

Jounochi laughed. "Ol' Money Bags just can't live without his morning cup of Café Expresso Coffee2."

"Who can?" Arianna put in wistfully, though everyone ignored her. Why? Because she's annoying, that's why.

At this point everybody stopped ignoring Arianna and looked over at Elena. Her cheeks were flushed an unusual crimson, her eyes seemed to burn daggers through her glasses, and her fists clenched as her teeth clashed together. Yes, it was one of the most feared natural disasters ever. Elena was angry. Who was the target of this unadulterated rage?

"Seto Kiaba…" Elena said dangerously from between clenched teeth. "You. Had. Better. Pick out your burial place… Because if I have to step on someone's hair in the morning one more time…" Elena's icy tone was becoming louder and louder. So loud, in fact, that if 'icy' hadn't just been a metaphor our little group of main characters would probably have hypothermia and frostbite.

In other words, Elena was pissed. And not even The Great Seto Kiaba can stand up to Elena when she's pissed. Therefore Kiaba-being the intelligent person he is-smartly offered to pay for everyone's expenses. At least until they were out of this world. In short, Kiaba would be a poor, broke CEO before the month was over.

**INTERMISSON**

Kaede: I should be the one to write the school scene!

Yuzuki: NO! Too important! We want to keep people's attention, not bore them to death like Arianna does!

BloodEngel: I'm lonely.

Yuzuki: (eyes BloodEngel, then Kaede) Whattaya think her writing sounds like when she's lonely?

Kaede: (shrugs) Probably the same. (disappears)

Yuzuki: (disappears)

BloodEngel: ;; My other halves. They left me. (looks at computer) You'll never leave me will you Mr. Computer-sama? (huggles Mr. Computer-sama )

Mr. Computer-sama: (tries to escape but is surrounded by too much clutter) QQ;;;;

Aw, man.

**END INTERMISSION**

…

Arianna woke up at six-thirty, as always, and realized at once it was the first day of Middle School. She stretched and yawned before getting out of bed and have her mom hustle her to hurry and eat. It was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile, at Katie's house things were going much worse to say the least. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Katie yelled as she realized she had thirty minutes to get up, get dressed, brush her teeth, wash her face, comb her hair, eat, and drive to school. In other words…she was doomed.

And as these two ran around like wet chickens, over at the Yalkeishtarr ( Pronounced: Yawl-ah-key-shed-are) residence Elena was working at a normal, much less panicked pace.

Whereas Brittany was dealing with her brother's annoying cartoons and the brag that he didn't have to go to school until 8:30 A.M.

Naomi was also working steadily like Elena. Of course she had quite some time left until she had to enter her school building, although she was still nervous and counting seconds. 1…2…3…4…

As for the characters…

"I will not be late to school just because the inu cannot find his shoe!"

"Don't call me inu!"

"You just put a pancake in the waffle maker!"

"Yeah, well, it's not easy being stuck in an underground tomb most your life and _then _have to work with modern technology!"

"Who ate my brownie!"

"School is for mortals! I am the almighty King Theif-OW! Who's shoe was that!"

…To put it simply, living in a small condominium has it's disadvantages.

Not much later, the girls were in with their respective rides and the Elena had once again stuffed the characters into one car and drove them to school. Everyone riding with Elena was thinking one thing and one thing only. Why didn't Kiaba pose as a 16 year old and buy a car?

Three comfy rides and one horrible one later, everyone was staring at Chaise Junior High. It was a large, red brick building with a large bulletin that read "WELCOME NEW STUDENTS" in the school colours. (yellow, black and light blue. Yes, it doesn't work so well but it's my school colours.)

Without a word everyone filed in, forgetting anything about hesitation.

Blood: This chapter was going to go longer, but I got tiered. (yawn)

1 "The dog and the puppy"

2 BloodEngel: SCREW STARBUCKS! Café Expresso is probably the best flavoured drink place EVER! (takes sip of her flavoured hot chocolate.) Suddenly I am filled with a warm, tasty satisfaction! I have found a new meaning in life! I am now void of suicidal thoughts! DEPRESSION CANNOT HOLD ME DOWN!

Malik: How long will she be like this?

Yuzuki: A few hours. A day at most.

Bakura: I refuse to believe anything can be that good. (takes a sip of his stolen drink) ;; I-I've never been so happy in my life.

Yuzuki: Uh-oh.

Malik: Nani?

Yuzuki: This non-sensible rambling has just inspired a fic.

All(except BloodEngel who shall be writing said fic and is still under the influence of her hot chocolate): NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	5. Friends Old And New

BloodEngel: Hi hi! All reviewers shall receive a flavoured drink of your choice! Taste the miracle!

Malik: (grinding teeth)I thought you said a day at most!

Yuzuki: She realized it would get reviewers…and then she drank some more.

Malik: xx '

Kaede: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and we also do not go to Chaise Junior High or Hunter Elementary. They are both works of fiction, but hold similarities to our school (and our old school) in looks and teacher personalities only.

Disclaimer: Bob: Enola sreh ma revewoh, I, swohs noisivelet yna nwo t'nseod nahc-doolb.

Blood-chan: You heard him! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yuzuki: Guess who I am! …Blood-chan too-I wrote her description myself.

**Inside Out**

Chapter 5: Friends Old and New

The large group walked into the large doors and immediately saw a sign with an arrow on it pointing straight. They followed the arrows before finally finding a large auditorium with comfy red seats(so glad we have those!). They began walking rather confusedly through the rows, unsure where to sit. Finally they decided on the far left side of the large room. Not long after a girl with wavy brown hair and chestnut eyes walked up to them. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked Katie, and after getting a nod she sat down.

Arianna took a look at her and couldn't help but notice she looked familiar. Dawn-tinted cheeks, and pale skin touched with darkly arched eyebrows and noticeably Greek1 features as well as exceptionally curved eyes, dark pink lips and hair like waves of dark desert sand. She carried a golden ankh necklace around her neck, strung many times with a leather cord. Something so familiar-yet unable to place without a reminder of old times past.

After the arrival of the girl another came along, this one seemingly close to the other. She sat down beside her and began talking intently, making the girl laugh. Arianna and the others noticed they were talking in a strange language. This girl seemed to catch the attention of "Ryou" in particular.

Unlike the other she had deeply bronzed skin and ruby eyes. Her nails were sharply curved and painted gold and she had a golden armband on her wrist with a large ankh on it. Her hair was a red-brown-unlike the other's single red strands-and she had curling white bangs. Her hair was also longer, reaching the waist and hung in her face more. She did not share the Greek-looking demeanor of the other and also had a clearly mischievous aura.

After everyone was able to catch up with the idea of the strange pair Malik stated simply that they were talking in Arabic. No one had the time to contemplate this fact, however because a large woman with sandy blonde hair, an indigo suit, and deep red lips walked onto the stage.

"Hello, Eighth Grade students of Chaise Junior High. I, Marie Andersons-the principal-welcome you all to this special day. That is, the first day of your school year here. We hope for you to be able not only to learn here but to establish new, and strong relationships with your peers. Ones you will keep forever. On this day there are no students of other grades in this school. Today is a special day for you to get to know the school…and each other."

At this point, the Principal invited the two school councilors to give a slide show about the school rules. A long, long, long time after that boring torture the assembly was dismissed and everyone gathered together, looking at their schedules.

Turns out that Jounochi, Kiaba, and Katie all have first period together-Science 1.

As for Yugi, Brittany and Elena-they all have Art 1 together.

Arianna alone has the dreaded class-History with Mr. Carpenter!

The bell that told students to get to class within one minute rang.

Arianna reluctantly walked to room number 704, watching with admiration as Katie and two of the characters walked to room 711. Arianna had heard stories of him. No one had ever been able to put Mr. Carpenter's horrendous teaching into words. 'But I'm smart,' she thought hopefully, and opened the door.

Inside of Mr. Keen's classroom Jounochi, Seto, and Katie were picking up Disclosure Statement papers and reading them over. This brought up another problem… They needed a parent or guardian to sign their papers.

Down the hall, Yugi, Elena and Brittany were having fun listening to the rules of their hyperactively Coffee loving, red-haired teacher called Mrs. Loid.

However, I suppose you're wondering where our other two characters are…

"Ryou" and Malik were downstairs, and supposed to be searching for their Math class. But instead they were in the bathroom…

"What did you pull me in here?" Asked Malik blankly. Bakura seemed less calm. He growled and answered.

"Listen, you're the only one who might know anything about what's going on-thanks to those years you spent in the ground, where you belong I might add!"

"I doubt the Grave Keepers covered anything of interest you don't already know."

Bakura bared is teeth; "Is it possible for the spirit or reincarnation of a spirit of an item to be here?"

Malik smiled wickedly. "You're here aren't you? But I'd honestly doubt it-unless, of course, a spirit is possessing a plastic toy. We're a cartoon here, remember." Malik walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to his and Bakura's math class.

Once in the teacher, Mr. Val, looked up at him and asked, "You Malik Ishtal?" He nodded. The teacher pointed to a seat near the back and waited for the next bell to ring, signaling class' beginning. As soon as it did he got up from his desk and walked to the front of class. "Hello everyone, I'm Mr. Val. Let's go over a few rules…"

Malik looked around at the class noticing Bakura's absence and also the fact that the second girl from the assembly was there.

"…If you sit on your desk you must either do 40 sit-ups or 25 push-ups2. Homework is always due by the next day unless we're having a test, in which case you may turn it in the day after the test. The last five minutes of class I expect you to return your math books to the shelf and after you may talk quietly. I will assign you two math books. One in class and one for home. I expect to get your home book back by the end of the school year. I also do not--"

At this point Ryou walked in. "Sorry." He said, looking flustered and embarrassed.

"Where were you?" Asked Mr. Val.

"I-I got lost." Ryou said, looking at the ground that was covered in strange blue carpet. Mr. Val looked at him hardly and directed him to his seat. It just so happened to be one seat away from the girl of the assembly.

"As I was saying…" Mr. Val continued, "I do not except tardiness." Malik saw Ryou bury his face in his desk at this comment.

But when he looked up he was not the same. His eyes were narrowed and his hair was wilder.

'…This can't be good…'

**.In History.**

"Arianna Aiun."

Arianna sat down, finding herself arranged in a random order by Mr. Carpenter. She was sure she already disliked this man. He was lanky and wore a blue plaid shirt along with brown khakis. His hair was grey and was in a style where it was waved to the side as if he had been in a wind storm. He also had a small, thin mustache and poorly shaved whiskers. His voice was strong and deep as he called out names, assigning them their seats.

"Meu Cipher."

Arianna almost didn't notice the girl coming to sit by her, the second to front on the right row, Arianna being the first person on it. With a start she realized that it was the girl from the assembly. She smiled warmly, revealing her well-cared-for teeth. "So, we meet again for the third time." Arianna stared at her, embracing her casual attitude.

"Hi Meu!"

**.Science 1.**

Katie sat across the room from Seto and Jounochi. In front of her was a blonde girl with the most unnatural name. Katie knew it must be a nickname she'd asked the teachers to call her by. It just had to be.

What kind of name was "Kitsune" anyway?

**.Art 1.**

In art everyone had already begun their first assignment. Yugi, Elena, and Brittany were all sitting in chairs by a small rectangular table that was barely able to fit them all. The assignment was supposed to describe them somehow. But there was one catch-It had to somehow include a hand.

Brittany had begun by sketching a hand, after which she drew a butterfly perched on one of the fingers and began doodling decorations on the fingernails.

Yugi had drawn a hand holding a duel monster card-the identity momentarily unknown.

Elena, however, was slightly less creative…to put it simply, her paper-as well as her mind-was still blank.

After one class period for all of them filled with the excessive rules and handing out of papers to be signed the five minute bell rang, soon followed by the end-of-class bell. The most of them walked normally to their homerooms. Bakura, however, had the idea of getting himself a few answers.

After the bell rung he watched the familiar looking girl walk swiftly out of class. He'd swear _she_ had such a pace because _she_ was trying to elude him. Shoving his way past students towards the door, he never took his eyes off her. Finally he got through the crowd and saw the girl walking straight down the hall. He cursed the gods, thinking _she_ was heading to the girls' bathroom, but calmed as he saw her walk to a class.

He followed into the class, feeling like some kind of weird stalker, and saw the girl sitting down near another of blonde hair. _She_ casually flared a conversation.

Walking to the girl of reddish hair and white bangs Bakura noticed an almost illegible name scribbled on the board. Mr. Hansen. He recalled that was the name of the Wood-Shop teacher-and apparently the girl's homeroom teacher. At last he was in front of the desk _she_ chose.

"Ammit?" It was more a statement than a question. _She_ turned her head and stared at him with dark, gleaming eyes, the shadows seemingly staining them a burnt sienna.

_Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding._

Mr. Hansen, a slightly overweight, almost bald man with features very similar to a turtle's walked into the room. "Excuse me?" He said in a well-humored voice to Bakura; "Are you in this class?"

To put the next few minutes in Bakura's life simply: He was escorted to Mr. Keen's class, his homeroom.

The blonde girl who sat by Ammit then commented. "Okaaaay. I think you have a stalker."

Ammit smiled and replied. "Oh dear, not another one."

**.Mr. Val's Homeroom.**

In Malik's homeroom things were going much more humdrum. He had homeroom in Mr. Val's class so he didn't have to move. Soon other students poured in and among them was Meu Cipher, the other girl from the assembly.

'I believe I'm getting much more than a little annoyed of these two. I wonder if this one will cause as much trouble as the other-apparently-did.' Malik thought, remembering the way he'd seen Bakura escorted from a class after stalking the ashen-banged girl there. And to add to the problems, her companion had decided to sit in the seat right behind him.

"Hello." She stated breezily, "I'm Meu Cipher." She held out a pallid hand and he shook it reluctantly before turning back. But she persisted. "Would you happen to be Malik Ishtal?"

He froze. She couldn't have seen through the identity spell. She simply couldn't have. But if she couldn't then how did she know his name? "Yeah, that's me." He attempted to keep a nonchalant tone and not let too much suspicion or surprise entwine with his words.

"I have first period with your friend Arianna." She added, smiling a corrupt little smirk.

Only two thoughts came to Malik. Did the annoying girl named Arianna really consider him a friend and did she usually give out peoples' names to random, nefarious girls?

The bell signaling third period rang and Meu walked out of the room quickly, just as her twin did-but not before giving Malik a loud farewell. Malik wished desperately not to see her again that day.

His wish was far from granted.

Third period Bakura had Science all alone and he noticed that Ammit(as well as Brittany, Elena, and Yugi) had history just across the hall. That meant he had yet another opportunity. Seto, Meu, and Malik all had a Computer class together. Jounochi, Katie, and Arianna all had art together.

In history everyone was being tortured as they were cruelly ordered to read at least two pages in their history books and made three different sets of notes. One for names of important people and what they did. The other was just general crap, and the last was things that may be on the test.

Meanwhile, Bakura was staring out to door, attempting to catch a glance of Ammit.

In art everyone was having fun; Katie and Jounochi noticed they were both art impaired while they took note that Arianna was slightly more talented.

In the computer class, things were actually becoming interesting. The teacher who was affectionately nicknamed Mr. J was introducing himself and had(to Malik's glee)torn Meu from the chair parallel from him and set her a row away from Seto Kaiba. She was not sitting by a boy with hair so blonde it rivaled Brittany's, he also had a bad case of acne and was literally almost six feet tall.

Meu took a good glance at him and noticed he smelled horribly of perspiration. 'What have I done to deserve this?' she wondered. She then remembered kicking her dog this morning and also hitting Ammit with a thick stick to make her wake. '…I mean besides that…' And the memories kept flooding back…

However, the boy with the disgusting habits and greasy hair examined Meu thoroughly, taking in the way her fingers danced across the keys as she began typing up their first assignment. He then took in the way she glanced at something across the room and smiled-then furrowed her brow and take on an unreadable expression that eventually melted into a dark sadness. He thought she was beautiful, and Seto, being his perceptive self noticed this-though he quickly discarded it. The girl may seem crazy but she didn't lookcrazy enough to fall for a guy like that.

**.Science 1.**

Once the bell rang for fourth period Bakura rushed to the door and out, attempting to match the girl's pace. Though, to him dismay, the class had been dismissed a minute early due to the fact that the teacher's clock was one minute fast. 'Oh great.' Bakura thought, allowing Ryou to take control as he sulked angrily in his soul room.

Fourth period wasn't very exciting for anyone, and they all walked lethargically out of their classes and headed towards fifth, their stomachs rumbling as they thought of the food that was just one period away.

Arianna, Meu, Malik, and Brittany all walked into the health class. To summarize the horrible time one thing should be said. They would rather have eaten leeches, worms and gone for a spin on the medieval rack.

At lunch, however, their spirits raised considerably(no pun intended for Ryou and Bakura, whose spirits were both I control). The characters-excluding Kaiba, who was doing research in the library-all sat on the same table as the ones who had been involved in their summoning.

To the star-crossed Malik's dismay and Bakura's delight, considering the success of his earlier maneuvers, the two girls from assembly came to sit down with them.

"Hello Arianna," Meu confirmed while sitting next to Katie because it was the only open spot.

"Meu, why don't we go outside and eat before the sun becomes too large." Ammit sugested insouciantly as she glanced outside at the courtyard and waning sun. Meu nodded and Ammit headed outside.

"So what's been going on?" Arianna asked Meu as the others stared aimlessly.

"Aren't you going to introduce us." Elena said in a this-is-not-a-question voice. Arianna looked at her sheepishly.

"Everyone, this is my friend from my old elementary school."

"Meu Cipher. That back there is my sister, Ammit." The stranger stated in an easygoing way and held out her hand for Elena to shake. "Pleased to meet you…"

"Elena." Elena finished, neglecting her last name.

Meu smiled at Elena and examined her closely. "You're from India." Elena nodded in surprise as she looked at the Greek-looking girl. Arianna noticed Meu's expression. It basically said "I'm connecting this to something else and I'm onto you." Arianna gulped involuntarily and introduced herself to the others she didn't already know the name of before going outside.

"Say…" Yami said, looking about; "Where'd Bakura go?"

Yuzuki: I know, I know. Eviiiil place for an ending.

BloodEngel: Tee hee hee!

Bakura: What are you so happy about! You're delaying my talk with Ammit!

BloodEngel: Exactly. Review and get some yummy Café Expresso drinks!

1 A lot of people tell me I look Greek.

2 My Homeroom teach. really does make us do push-ups or sit-ups. Makes me laugh so hard every time I watch someone do it.


	6. In the Hearth of the Fire

Yuzuki: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Ammit: I love this title.

BloodEngel: Thank you!

Kaede: SHORT CHAPTER WARNING! Why is it short? To keep the suspense up.

**Inside Out**

Chapter 6: In the Hearth of the Fire

"I knew it was you" Bakura stated acidly. "And I suppose that girl in there is your Hikari. It's just like you to make a body of your own out of shadow magic to avoid restrictions, Ammit."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. I could care less how you got here or what you've been doing whilst you've been here. I just know that you must have the knowledge to get back."

"I have no knowledge of the transportation betwixt dimensions, Tozuku. And if I did I wouldn't share such information with you."

Bakura scowled-though knowing it was true. He knew Ammit hadn't this knowledge so he switched subjects. "I'd suppose your sealing within the Sennen Ankh was confused with a spell for dimensional transport. I'd always wondered why that fool with the turban never seemed able to summon you completely successfully1 from either one of his items."

"You're quite mistaken with your accusations, Bakura. But all the same, I can't allow this kind of attention coming to me already. Especially not in front of the Pharaoh." She took her item of gold from the pocket of her black pants and held it to his forehead, forcing his control to fade. When she had finished the magic rite the shell of the Tomb Thief Bakura fell to the ground, unconscious.

…

The group walked outside, still wondering where Bakura was and what kind of trouble he was getting into. Meu had led the lot of them to the secluded area of the courtyard where Ammit had said they should eat. Once there they found Ryou had fainted on the ground in front of Ammit and she had a look of surprise on her face.

"What happened?" Meu asked-though her tone seemed a bit too calm.

"He walked up to me and fainted." Ammit responded, equally as calm.

The group who had been involved in summoning the characters carried the fainted Ryou to the infirmary after saying their farewells to Ammit and Meu. After they were gone Meu looked at Ammit, a concern gleaming in her eyes. "I was hoping he wouldn't recognize us."

…

After putting Ryou in the school nurse's care the group waited outside of the office.

Malik glared at Arianna and she sighed. "What'd I do?"

"Why did you tell that Meu girl my name!" Malik fumed, still a bit angry from his being so surprised when the said girl knew his name.

Arianna looked at him with a terrible fear in her eyes. "I didn't."

BloodEngel: AAAHHH! I'm so excited for the next one! I can't wait!

Kaede: Blood-chan, you already know what happens.

Blood: I know. But it's just so different when it's put into words. In other news: I'm thinking of making this a PG-13. I'm debating whether or not I should make some of these pairings go a bit farther than just puppy love. Nothing hard-core, of course, I'd probably blush to death if I wrote a lemon or anything that suggests one. I'm taking votes for it so please vote and help me. It'll be hard to write the next one with out knowing what to do.

1 Shadi was only able to summon her ka, which is a crocodile. Postscript: Ka is basically a representation of the soul.


	7. The Move the Love Spell and the PrankWar

Disclaimer: Kaede: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Nauruto.

**Inside Out**

Chapter 7: The Move the Love Spell and the Begin of the Prank War

The rest of school was just a lot more of rules and the passing out of papers. Nothing interesting or important happened besides Ryou waking up and a teacher whom Meu insisted was a werewolf.

Soon school was over and the main group watched as a woman with blonde hair, glasses and sky blue eyes showed up and took Meu and Ammit home. Once they were gone the group began walking, on their way they saw a few people from their classes walking also-such as two girls who seemed complete opposites but were good friends anyway. The names of the two were named Renee and Caitlynn.

As they walked farther and farther they noticed the girl called "Kitsune" and a boy with red hair Arianna recognized from her and Meu's old school. As the subject of Meu came up it once again ignited a mixture of fear and anxiety in the group.

"She couldn't have seen through the spell!" Malik argued with Elena.

"The bottom of the identity spell's page said that certain people-such as ones with strong magical ability-could bypass the hex and see through the incantation." Elena threw back at him. At this point the blonde girl called "Kitsune" looked back at them with a "WTF!" expression.

The group's eyes grew wide as she headed towards them. She pointed straight at Arianna and opened her mouth…

"You're Meu's friend aren't you? I saw you eating together at lunch. I'm in her art class."

Arianna exhaled in relief and nodded wildly. Kitsune smiled, "If you see her before fourth period ask her to draw me a picture of Kakashi from Nauruto!" Arianna agreed and the girl called Kitsune walked, at an extremely slow pace, with them the rest of the way until she reached her house.

"Well," Yugi said, "That was weird."

"Undoubtedly," Brittany agreed.

…

The next day was the second of school, and there were Eighth and Ninth Graders roaming the halls. Brittany and Yugi tried their best not to be stepped on by the taller, heavier students, and the others were shoved a lot. The group had still not figured out the whole "Meu's Knowledge" problem-ever so cleverly nicknamed "Problem Not-Good."

School passed rather uneventfully-ignoring the feud Elena had with a rather annoying girl by the name of Nicole(1)-which may have to do with the fact that Meu and Ammit were absent all day.

After school they momentarily visited Naomi and then all went back to their respective homes.

And as things were very monotonous for the characters and the ones who summoned them there was magic in the air miles away.

Literally.

The boy whom Meu sat by in her Computer class was with an acquaintance of his, name of Tim. But Tim was no ordinary short little Seventh Grader. First of all, Tim suffered from both Anemia and claustrophobia, secondly, he was a wizard.

"I need a little help." Dave said.

"What kind of spell do you want me to whip up?" Tim asked, guessing the meaning of "help" as he rubbed his hands and put together a devious smile.

Dave let an ugly, acne-covered smile spread from ear to ear. "I need you to do me a love spell…"

…

The next day, Ammit only was at school. Whenever asked of her "sister's" location she would simply answer, saying she was sick. At the girl's two-day absence Kitsune became very impatient waiting for her Kakashi picture and decided to give to message to Ammit(who could care less and probably wouldn't tell Meu). As the other, more normal kids saw Meu's absence as something regular a few didn't. Namely, Dave and Bakura.

Dave saw it as a sign the spell had worked.

Bakura saw it as a very good chance to get even with Ammit for making a fool out of him.

And that was the beginning of the first "Annual Chaise Middle All-out Prank War…Complete With a Food Fight."

Bakura's first idea was to do something in first period with Ammit's chair-such as putting super glue on it, but he dismissed the idea and an evil plan formed in his mind. He could always do something a little more drastic.

Soon it was almost third period and Bakura feigned sick in order to get out of second early and put his plan into action. First, he went out into the hall…and pulled the fire alarm. Next thing he knew there was a stampede of frightened students running towards the door and teachers yelling at them to stay calm.

Soon the villain of white hair and brown eyes was alone in the school. He acted fast and ran up the stairs to Ammit's third period. Once he was in Mr. Carpenter's History Room he felt a pall of boredom and torture overcome him. At this he worked even faster, lest he become a mindless history drone like a boy by the name of Daniel.

He saw the third period seating chart and checked to make sure he knew where Ammit sat. He then took his Sennen Ring from under his shirt and cursed the chair.

And yes, you read that correctly. He _cursed_ the chair.

How? Why he simply carved the hieroglyph for movement on the desk..

Soon students and teachers flooded through the halls again, this time confused. Even the happy-go-lucky, Mizaki-Anzu-is-my-idol principal was a bit more baffled than normal.

Everyone was dismissed to their third period classes after the initial shock wore off.

Bakura was still pretending to be sick in order to have a front seat to Ammit's demise. 'Someday, perhaps they'll make a movie with that title. A historical document. I'd go see it. I wonder if they'd have Lindsey Lohan play Ammit, she has the red hair and it'd make Ammit's predicaments twice as fun to watch. After all, who _doesn't_ want to watch Lindsey Lohan humiliate herself until she slowly goes mad?'

Ammit sat in the cursed chair and suddenly…

"Ow!" Mr. Carpenter yelled as Ammit 'accidentally' kicked him in the shin.

"Sorry," she said, "It was a mistake." Mr. Carpenter eyed her suspiciously before going back to teaching. However…

Mr. Carpenter lay sprawled on the floor. "Y-You tripped me!" he accused Ammit.

"It was an accident," Ammit said and with this statement earned herself a few laughs. Bakura watched as Ammit's expression changed from confused to annoyed. "It won't happen again." She assured him. Next thing you know…

"Aieee!" Mr. Carpenter yelled. Once again Ammit had 'accidentally' kicked him. The health teacher just so happened to be walking by and came in to see the commotion. She walked over to the kneeling teacher and asked him a hushed question before she exclaimed; "What! She kicked you! In your special place!"

Ammit's eye was now twitching and she had a countenance that was both embarrassed and exasperated. That's when her eye caught something white outside the door. She turned her head and fully saw Bakura with a very amused expression. He mouthed, "It's time to start the next show."

Succeeding Bakura's words Ammit found herself forced to stand on her desk, at which point she started singing Brittany Spears songs and doing random dance moves-such as the head bang and the cha cha. After Bakura could think of nothing more for which to use his Movement Curse, he had Ammit moon-walk off of her desk. If you haven't already guessed she ran out of room to walk and fell off.

She spent fourth and fifth period in detention.

By lunch, Ammit was fuming with rage. 'I've got to get even with that moronic thief!' he thought. The problem was how. She and Meu had done April Fools tricks every year sine they had been together. And she knew the perfect one to put in practice; one that would keep her identity hidden from the pharaoh. 'But how will I pull it off without magic?' Ammit slowly walked into the cafeteria.

"It's now or never." She said, eyeing the kitchen.

**With Bakura**

The thief grinned to himself proudly. Then something peculiar happened. Ammit came up to the lunch table and greeted the ones involved in his summoning. "May I sit here?" she asked as she silently dared Bakura to object.

"Sure!" Arianna said, making room.

Ammit just so happened to be sitting across from Bakura; this, of course, brought on a staring contest. Bakura paused with his menacing glares when he decided to open his milk and take a swig.

He spit it out straight after, noting it's warm, sour taste.

Ammit blinked in a confused manner before turning to Arianna. "So, I believe we're doing paiper mache in art."

Bakura glared with all his anger, though as always Ammit wasn't intimidated. Something he still, after all these years, didn't know whether to love or loath. He had tried to convince himself to mind when he didn't scare her like he did others but he had always failed, to this day.

At this point he looked down at his spaghetti, not daring to stare into Ammit's deep

crimson eyes again, lest it awaken bygone feelings. That's when he noticed it. His spaghetti was _moving. _

"The school food around here is terrible sometimes. Though not as bad as the elementary school food." Arianna commented to Ammit.

"Indeed. You never quite know what they make it out of. Hamburgers from dog…Milk from paiper mache…water from vinegar…" Ammit lowered her voice to a conniving whisper, her eyes directed at Bakura. "…Spaghetti from worms…"

Bakura took a good look at his food. It was, in fact, a plate of worms. "Suddenly I've lost my appetite," Bakura stated as he headed for the trash to throw the earthly parasites away.

As he reached the trash he saw Ammit walk by a say shortly: "Check mate."

When he reached the table again Ammit was nowhere in sight and Elena stood up and cleared her throat. "I'm moving."

No offense to Nicole's but I, personally, haven't had a very good sampling.

BloodEngel: I was really sorry to make Ammit humiliate herself. I hope she'll forgive me.

Ammit: Never! You used your "Eviiil Authoress Powers" to make me sing Brittany Spears songs and do the moon-walk off my desk!

Blood: B-But…I created you…(puppy dog eyes filled with tears)

Ammit: Oh, stop those crocodile(no pun intended) tears. I still love you. You let me switch Bakura's milk with paiper mache. (Huggles BE)

Yuzuki: ;-; I've been replaced…by my own character persona…

Kaede: I'll hug you.

Yuzuki: NO! (continues staring at Blood-chan and Ammit.)

Meu: Next chappie: Melting the Ice-The love spell takes effect! But what' this everyone's sensing from Malik! Can't be jealousy…can it? Not only that but Elena' moving, Ammit's getting bad vibes from the new kid in class and on top of it all the spell book is MISSING! It couldn't have been taken by the new friend in the group: Kitune! But who else could it have been! This would be a good time for the reincarnation of Hercule Paroe( -don't own)to show up! …And what's this? I think Ammit and Bakura are going to have some explaining to do!


	8. Melting the Ice

BloodEngel: Hi Hi! Happy Spring Break! …That is, if you're having it right now.

My Sister's Fiancée: (pulls up his shirt) SPRING BREAK!

Brittany: O.o

Elena: Blood-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She does own this fic, its plot-or lack thereof-and its OCs. BTW, Yuzuki advises you (cough. to review. She threatens she will "cut your fingers off and feed them to her dog before disemboweling you and horribly mocking and mangling Kakashi-whom she doesn't own."

BloodEngel: This I must stress-the little song fragments in this chapter are not mine. I got them straight from the Chobits song book. If anything is wrong with it(the fact that the words are all clumped together, for example) don't go crying to me. Also, if this has ever happened to you as it has me then you'll understand the scene where Elena moves better.

**Inside Out**

Chapter 8: Melting the Ice

The attic of Elena's house was the place it had all started. If they had never entered the attic in the first place they wouldn't even be in the current predicament. They didn't know how to send the characters back and now, packing all of Elena's attic possessions they mulled over this.

'Do I even want to go back?'

'Do I want to send them back?'

They knew their answers.

'No.'

What did they have to go back to in their normal lives?

_Soshite darekato darekaga koini ociteku_

_Eienwo shinjite_

_Then, someone has fallen in love with someone else_

_Believing it for eternity_

Elena found the spell book and picked it up. She turned to her friends, "You should keep this." She told them. "I don't think I'll be able to fit the characters inside of my house in Minnesota." She smiled at them, a rare sight on her bronze face. "You'll need it more than I will."

Elena and the others left the house and Elena got into the large blue van her father was going to drive them in after she and her dear friends set the last of the cardboard boxes in the trunk. The Yalkeishtarrs had very few items that they kept whenever moving; as they moved often and it made the whole process easier. Elena was the last of her family to enter the car.

She waved goodbye and closed the door.

She never looked back.

She would never return.

The others waved until the car had faded into the distance. All trace of the car had disappeared-Elena with it. As the rain began to fall so did Elena's tears. She gazed outside. "…I should have told him I loved him…" she said quietly as she felt her heart rip in agony.

Far, far away she could still see Seto's indifferent face in her mind's eye.

_Koega kikoetara kikoetara mimiwosumashite_

_Itsumo toukukara toukukara_

…

_Dokoka toukukara toukukaara sotto tewofuru_

_When you hear a voice, listen with attention_

_I am always watching you from far, far away_

…

_I wave my hand from somewhere far, far away_

…

That day, a Saturday, passed quickly; as well as the following Sunday. Everyone was filled with a calm feeling. Little did they know that the week would be the beginning of the madness leading to their destiny.

On Monday they all rode to school in Seto's new car-with the exception of Arianna who's mom was strict as always.

They got to school very early and had the chance to meet up with Kitsune. They got into a discussion about books. Kitsune began talking about a series of books called "Circle of Three"(a book about three girls studying Wicca) and how she had already told Meu of it. Then she oddly took the time to mention that BloodEngel does not own that series but because of her advise she read it and still has to finish number six.

Soon they separated for their lockers and came across Arianna, who gave Katie the spell book and ordered her not to loose it. They had come up with a plan that the book would circulate between them since they couldn't decide who should keep it.

As Arianna was handing the book to Katie, Meu and Ammit came by(early for once!)and said hello then asked about the book. "It looks really old." Meu commented, staring at the book.

"It's my great-grandfather's diary." Katie responded. "He was a pioneer."

Ammit smiled strangely and gave Meu a 'Ha ha. Right.' look. Then they went to go to their lockers.

Brittany gave Katie one of her mischievous smiles. "Oh wow! Katie actually lied!" she said, preferring to the girl's record of honesty.

"Not completely." Katie defended, "Only about the book. It was just a half lie."

At that moment the get-your-butt-to-class bell rung and everyone obeyed-even Bakura!

In History things were going their normal, lethargic boring. However, just across the hall the day was starting with a bang. And I mean this literally-One of the students by the name of Casey had blown a vial up and Mr. Keen was attempting to clean it. Katie, being her suck-up self helped Mr. Keen clean. (helped Mr. Keen clean; helped Mr. Keen clean; helped Mr. Clean Keen-arg! Tongue twister!)

And she foolishly left her backpack alone and open, the spell book displayed to devious blue eyes…

Meanwhile in Ammit, Bakura, and Malik's math class a new student was sitting down. But the short blonde boy wasn't sitting just anywhere. He was sitting in Ammit's chair.

Now, Ammit wasn't very spiritual-she couldn't be with her past but something told her that him sitting in her chair wasn't just coincidence. It was fate. That was one thing she knew she could trust.

As she stepped closer suddenly she felt something. There was something strange about this kid. He wasn't normal. She could feel something strange from him, a mix of fear and power. But the most over-powering part was what she both fell and could smell.

There was something wrong with his blood.

There was something wrong with him.

There was something wrong with Meu.

His appearance and Meu's strange talk of the boy in her third period couldn't be just a casual coincidence.

"…A Wizard…?" Ammit said silently, her blood coloured eyes falling on him as he stared at her in curiosity.

Mr. Val looked up and saw the way his new student was sitting in Miss Ammit's seat. "Ammit, could you sit in that empty seat by Bakura?"

Ammit nodded, her week was just getting worse and worse. Bakura eyed her, apparently waiting for something. He noticed Ammit said nothing-which was highly in character of her-and began the conversation himself.

"You're loosing your touch, Ammit. You used to be able to track a wizard by being right next to him. Is your past giving you delusions of grandeur? That kid couldn't work a good spell to save his life."

Ammit sneered; "You'd think, after all the underestimation you did in _your _past you'd have learned something by now."

Bakura gave her a devilish grin. "I have learned a few things." He added, catching her eye with his own. A familiar look came across his face and she stared at him in curiosity. He was simply unpredictable. But then again, that's why she liked him.

After all, it's a difficult job to keep Ammit Cipher interested.

The rest of the period ended in silence and at the five minute bell the new boy got up and left for his next class.

"Why are ya leavin'?" Asked an annoying boy named Zachary. "That's the five."

"I know," answered Tim, "I'm claustrophobic. I know it' a stupid excuse but--" he shrugged his shoulders and left.

Ammit stored this away in her mind in order to remember the boy's weakness-an old habit.

Soon it was third period and Seto, Meu and Malik were all sitting in their assigned spots in room 05. But something was strange.

Meu was _actually_ conversing with the boy sitting by her who smelled like fungus!

Seto stared at the horrid sight with a shock running through his veins. Was anyone that crazy? He hadn't thought so.

But apparently the girl called Meu had a crush on the ugly blonde.

'What is this world coming to?' he asked himself before finishing his assignment. Now he had thirty whole minutes to do whatever he wished to. He smiled to himself before noticing a rather boy-crazy girl named Cassandra staring at him like Katie stared at Jounochi. Yes, it was the look he knew all too well-the large eyes with pink hearts as pupils, the raised eyebrows and blushing cheeks.

"Oh not again." He said quietly to himself; there would be a fan club formed by next week.

Silently he signed on his Yahoo! Email-noticing a strange ad that read: "BloodEngel does not own this web site!" He raised an eyebrow at the sign and then began searching to see if Elena had an Email account as Katie said she did.

In Malik's little corner of the room…

The Egyptian's normally bronze skin was scarlet with suppressed anger as he heard Meu laugh across the room. His lavender eyes were twitching and the hairs on the back of his neck bristled like a malevolent cat's.

He wasn't quite sure why he cared about what the strange girl was doing.

Maybe he missed the attention.

…Maybe it was something more…

_Kono moyamoyashita kaniwa, shhittosintee _

_Iunokashira?_

_Sakura no kino bench do, mata anohito, omotteruno?_

…

_Naze atamade wakaruyouni kokoroette ugokanaino?_

_Watashi wa, nigen dakara?_

_Is this gloomy feeling called jealousy?_

_Are you thinking about him again under the cherry tree?_

…

_Why doesn't my heart feel the way my head understands?_

_Is it because I'm human?_

…

Soon enough lunch had come and all the students with A lunch filed into the large cafeteria room.

The group of characters and summoners, as well as Kitsune, Meu and Ammit were sitting outside on a short wooden bench eating. Most of the group was eating cheese pizza but Meu and Malik both claimed it was too greasy.

'And yet she had no problem speaking to the greasy boy in third period.' Malik thought bitterly as he took a bite of his bread stick.

Shortly after Kitsune and Arianna had an argument about whether or not Kakashi had one eye the monstrous, revolting, heinous, hideous, unsightly, repulsive, never-enough-adjectives-to-describe boy came up and began talking with Meu. At this point Malik began glowing crimson as he pulsed with the anger of seeing the two of them flirting.

The others noticed this. Meu didn't.

Somehow or another, as the others were fearfully watching the furious Malik, Dave and Meu were speaking to each other.

"Do you know what finger is the longest?" Dave said in a low voice, caressing Meu's hand and looking into her eyes. (PUUUUUKE!)

Meu looked confused and pointed to the longest finger-one that Malik would have liked to show Dave at this moment very much.

"Actually no." Dave answered, moving his hand to fondle Meu's thumb. "It's this one. Because you see, the thumb actually begins up here." He stroked the Meu's hand once again as he motioned. Meu nodded in an understanding way.

"Everyone knows that." Malik snapped wrathfully, giving Dave a irate glare.

"I didn't." Meu said, staring at Malik. It was then he realized the strange amber glow in Meu's normally dark brown eyes.

'Something peculiar is here…And it's not in the smell of Katie's socks; it's in Meu's eyes.' Malik thought idly before he noticed the authoress was making more Katie's socks jokes.

That very moment the bell rang and Meu exclaimed she was going to go and get some skittles(haha! Those of you who have read my other fic get this joke. Ps. I don't own) from the vending machine before going to Mrs. Burton's Honours English class.

As the group made their way through the halls Malik brought up the subject that had been bothering him all day. "Does anyone else think it's strange for Meu to be crushing on a guy like that?"

"Heh heh. Jealous are you, Tomb Keeper?" Bakura asked mockingly, throwing an arm around Ammit's shoulders-which she strangely didn't seem to mind. The others eyed them curiously but dismissed it as normal Tomb Robber behavior.

"I am not jealous!" Malik argued.

"I do find it strange." Ammit said, looking contemplative. "I've never seen her act so head-over-heels over any guy. Well," she continued with a smirk, "Almost never."

Kitsune smiled and nodded. "Like all of us, she's had her share of Anime crushes." Arianna laughed at this and commented that Kitsune would know all about Anime crushes.

"Though her crushes were very devoted." Ammit commented. "Fanfictions everywhere. All about one hot blonde and his darker personality."

Once again the pesky get-your-butt-to-class bell rang and the conversation was forgotten. English passed quickly, as they were only watching an Agatha Christie movie, Death on the Nile, which the Egyptians and the psychos all enjoyed. In other words, almost the whole group enjoyed it-excluding those who weren't in Mrs. B's class and a certain English Hikari; Ryou willingly let Bakura take over his body after the first person got shot.

In the end they all walked together to their Seventh period.

"Who'd you think the murderer was, Kitsune?" Meu asked, back to normal while off the subject of Dave. Kitsune then rattled off a list of who she thought it was through the movie.

"How about you, Lin'?" Meu asked a girl, full name of Lindsey, in their class who always went their way. Ryou also not-so-secretly had a crush on her. Basically everyone knew but Lindsey herself. She was very little-girl cute with her small build and blonde hair that held red undertones. She also had a fair, freckled face and light azure eyes.

"I thought it was the drunk lady." She confessed, embarrassed.

At this point Ryou took over, "I did too…well, until she got shot." A whistle was heard in the background from one of the students who had Sixth period with the group and also new of Ryou' crush.

"I thought it was Poirot's partner." Meu stated-always expecting the unexpected with dear Agatha's plots.

"I knew who it was all along!" Ammit announced proudly. At this the group laughed. No one figures out Agatha Christie's unpredictable and rather implausible plots. "I did!" Ammit assured them, though to no avail.

Those in Mrs. Burton's Honour's English all headed to their Honours Reading class-Mrs. Thor's room.

In reading everything passed quickly as well as eighth.

They all decided to walk home and Meu went to go call her mother-who usually picked her up-and tell her not to bother coming.

Ammit and Bakura both went to go and get their science books from Mr. Keen in order to use the books to do their homework.

"Say Katie?" Brittany asked when both Kitsune and Meu were at their lockers. "Could I see the spell book? Perhaps there really is something to Meu's strange behavior." She said, looking at Malik.

Katie nodded, "Sure." She hoisted her backpack off her shoulder and made the assertion of: "I haven't used my backpack since first period."

When she opened her backpack the book was no longer there.

"I told you not to loose it!"

Just then Kitsune and Meu showed up and Kitsune said she wouldn't be able to join them today. "I've got some reading to do so my mom is going to pick me up." She walked away, a familiar weight in her backpack.

"Kitsune is in our first period." Seto said, glaring at the blonde girl's retreating back as Meu stared at their serious expressions in a confused manner.

After awhile the others noticed that Ammit and Bakura weren't anywhere in sight.

"That's strange, they should be done by now."

They opened the door to the science room to find no one.

Then they heard a faint noise from the closet in the room.

They cautiously opened the closet to find…Ammit…and Bakura…kissing…

"Ammit! In a closet! That's so tasteless!" Yelled Meu, more disturbed about where they were than what they were doing.

_Soshite darekato darekaga koini ociteku_

_Eienwo shinjite_

_Then, someone has fallen in love with someone else_

_Believing it for eternity_

End of Chappie-

Blood: As a "heads-up" I'm going to say that there may be a new summary soon.

New Summary: The attic was the place it had all started. If they had never entered the attic they wouldn't even be in the current predicament. They didn't know how to send them back or if they wanted to.

BloodEngel: For my dear friends who know "Dave"-yes, he actually did have that conversation with me! With the hand-touching and everything! (hides in her closet) such horrible memories! I just had to put it in though! I knew I could use it to hint at Malik wanting to flip Dave off!

"Meu looked confused and pointed to the longest finger-one that Malik would have liked to show Dave at this moment very much."

Yuzuki: Don't forget the threat, Kitune. Heh heh heh. (holds large pair of scissors for cutting Kitsune's finger off.)

Brittany: In the next chapter, Dirty Little Secrets, pairings shall emerge! All fear! Also, Meu has discovered the dirty little secrets of both Dave and Malik. Can love triumph over a wizard's spell! How should I know-I'm not writing the story! Any ways, join us next time before this chapter summary gets even more corny!


	9. Dirty Little Secretsact1

Blood-chan: I heard this song today!

This chapter is dedicated to:

Kitsune-I don't remember why.

Arianna-for naming her fish Meu and Ammit

To Myself-because I like pie.

And to Katie-For having an undying love for pickles. Oh, how I loathe pickles.

Yuzuki: We don't own Phantom of the Opera, Van Helsing or The Ring. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the song "Dirty Little Secrets" or Kakashi. He belongs to whoever he belongs to-and Kitsune, of course.

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER MAY BE EXCEPTIONALLY HARMFUL TO YOUR SANITY. READ AT YOUR PARENT'S OWN RISK

**Inside Out**

Chapter 9: Dirty Little Secrets

_:.Act One.:_

"Explain please. And stop that!" Seto Kiaba said, covering his eyes from the scene before him.

"It's a bit of a long story." Meu said as she grinned and scratched her head.

"It's a long walk home." Katie said-whether she was complaining or simply stating the fact no one knew.

"TELL! TELL!" Arianna yelled, grabbing on to Meu's arm. "I'M NEEDY!"

"Ow! My circulation! I can't feel my arm!"

Ammit stared at Bakura, the two still in the science room closet. "It's scenes like this that show you how sad Ari's childhood must've been."

…

After prying Arianna away from Meu, deciding Meu's arm didn't need to be amputated, and getting Bakura and Ammit out of the closet the group began walking home.

"All right. Empty your intestines." Yami said as they reached the first light.

"Ehhh…what?" Meu asked.

"That's the Pharaoh's language for 'spill your guts'." Bakura answered.

"Oh…" Meu exclaimed, finally understanding. "Okay, should I start at the part where I met Ammit or the part before that?"

"Does the part before Ammit have any significance?" Seto asked, trying to be practical as he could considering he wasn't even from the dimension he was in.

"I don't know." Meu answered, shrugging casually.

"Just don't give us your whole life story."

"I'd like to know her whole life story!"

"Shut up, Ari."

"STOP INTERUPTING ME!" Meu yelled _"slightly" _agitated. Then she went on with her story. She had a strangely casual and slightly humorous tone-as if she were about to tell a joke. _"Ah, yes-I remember it well. It was a bright April day and I was jut a young girl…"_

"Please kill me before she starts explaining that she was hoping to be visited by the Easter Bunny." Bakura muttered. Katie kicked him in return.

"…_It was the nineteenth…I was just going about my usual business…"_

"Does she have a point in any of this, Ammit?"

"_I had just changed into my day-clothes when the doorbell rang."_

"She's getting to it."

"_I went to my window and looked at who was at the door…"_

Meu's tone sounded a bit more serious, though it was masked behind a casual aura. "Sometimes I still don't believe it. I was so confused. They didn't tell me what happened; they just put me in the car, drove a distance and made me stay where I was."

Meu, ahead of the group with Ammit as always, seemed to slow her pace slightly. "I didn't know why my sisters were crying. I asked them and…"

"_Chris is hurt, you idiot!"_

Meu looked back and smiled. "They said that to me. I learned later that my brother had been hit by a car while he was out skating. The driver wasn't drunk-just young. Young and stupid. I remember I didn't allow myself to cry until I was alone."

Meu laughed again, this time sourly. "I had to cry with my cat! How pathetic is that!" She laughed again, this time sounding more good-humored.

Meu sighed before continuing. "Anyway, when we were having the Viewing I wouldn't even go near the body. Mom was crying and holding his limp hand. I just wouldn't go anywhere near the body. I almost puked so many times. And then, at the funeral, someone came up to me and…"

"_It should have been you!"_

"From that moment on I vowed two things. The first was never to show anyone how I felt about what happened to me from that day forward. Next I swore the woman who killed my brother would pay and I would make sure of it."

"The next day I didn't go to school. I refused to. Then, as I was simply indulging in some Anime when no one was home I had the urge to enter my brother's room. Nothing was moved out of place…It _still _isn't. You would think he was coming back."

Meu cleared her throat and got to the point. "I found this weird book-It was brown with gold writing that stated: 'Spells, Curses, and Incantations of the Ancient Celts, Indians, and Egyptians'. All the sudden wind flew through the open window and the pages flipped to a page entitled 'Summoning Spell'."

_Summon anything-real or imaginary to you._

"I took the book upstairs and all the sudden the page began to glow… I looked up at the TV and I saw a man in a turban holding a strange cross."

"_It is the will of the Pharaoh."_

"The man came out of the TV and I knew I would never look at The Ring in the same way again. He put the cross around my neck and instructed me…"

"_It is you who now bears the Sennen Ankh."_

"It wasn't long after that when I started hearing things. And after years I began doing things I no longer remembered."

Arianna's eyes flashed with realization. "Oh yeah! You tried to tell me about that once!"

Meu looked at Arianna in a mock-accusing manner. "Yeah, thanks for listening, you jerk."

"That's when she went back to the spell book. But this time she did two spells. One was an incantation to reveal what's hidden-that's how we met face to face. The second spell was one to give me a body. To make a long story short I was adopted into the family."

"That's my main history of spells." Meu concluded quickly.

"Disregarding the time you summoned Sakhmet to deliver justice to the woman who killed your brother and a few other curses." Ammit added, making Meu's eye twitch.

A look of slow realization came over Yami. "Hey, if you're the spirit of the Sennen Ankh you must be…Ammit!"

"What'cha talking about? Of course she's Ammit!" Jounochi said in a confused manner.

"…How did I not notice that before?" Yami asked himself.

"Are you sure you're a great puzzle-master like the TV leads me to believe? I mean, you can't even figure out who people are!" Katie said, exasperated.

"Actually, Yugi is the one who does the puzzles." Brittany commented. She then earned a stare from the group. They were all under the impression that Brittany hated Yu-Gi-Oh and everything associated with it.

"What!" Brittany said with a blush. She left to go towards her house and abandoned the group.

"Ooh! I think little Brittany wants to go in the science room closet with the Pharaoh's little Hikari!" Ammit yelled as Yami noticed his Hikari blushing within his soul room.

"Okay. At Seven o'clock tonight were all going to get on line and IM. Agreed?" Meu asked-and after explaining to everyone what IM was and how it worked the appointment was confirmed. Katie was assigned to call Brittany and tell her.

Everyone then split up in different parts of the neighbourhood where there houses were. Meu and Ammit actually had to go through the neighbourhood to even get close to their house.

…

That night Kitsune was scanning the book she had found in Katie's backpack. Normally she would give things back but this was something that couldn't be returned. There was something very weird about the book; and it wasn't because it was written in a strange language or because it smelled of Katie's socks.

She went down the street to an Indian woman who was also a linguist. She figured it would be a good way to figure out why she was getting such a strange feeling just from holding it.

For all she knew, it was cursed. She then laughed at herself. "Yeah, cursed with the stench of Katie's socks…" she said to herself as she rang the doorbell.

…

**BloodEngel **_says: _Hello!

**Yuzuki:Mysery. **_says:_ Anyone else here?

**Elfgirl99-theElvenPrincess **_says: _NEEDY!

**TropicalStar.Lil'Britt **_says: '-' _That's just sad.

**LaLaNdRa **_says: _I told you I'd call her.

**BloodEngel **_says: _You get more reliable everyday.

**Elfgirl99-theElvenPrincess **_says: _Not really. Today she lost out spell book. The one we used to bring the characters here in the first place.

**LaLaNdRa **_says: _I didn't loose it! Kitsune stole it!

**Yuzuki:Mysery. **_says:_ Really? The blondie who loves the one-eyed Anime character?

**TropicalStar.Lil'Britt **_says: _There's no other explaination.

**SetoKaiba **_says: _Someone remind me the point of this

**BloodEngel **_says: _Very creative name, Kaiba. I would think the creator of the duel disk was more inspired. FYI: the point is so I can explain who Ammit is.

**Yuzuki:Mysery. **_says: _Stop talking about me a if I'm not here!

**SetoKaiba **_says: _Jounochi here! I'm usin' Rich Boy's Computer! Watch as I change his name!

**BloodEngel **_says: _Can you even do that?

**RichBoy **_says: _Apparently so.

**RichBoy **_says: _All o' us except for Rich Boy himself are listening, Meu.

**BloodEngel **_says: _Okay. Good… Ammit's going to explain while I do my History Homework.

**Elfgirl99-theElvenPrincess **_says: _But I'm NEEDY!

**BloodEngel **_signed off at 9:15_

**Elfgirl99-theElvenPrincess **_says: _Wah! You shall face my annoying wrath for this, Meu!

**LaLaNdRa **_says: _Get on with the story! I can't type forever!

**TropicalStar.Lil'Britt **_says: _Plus, I need to go to sleep.

**Yuzuki:Mysery. **_says:_ You're going to sleep already! Well, anyway: My name is Ammit. My true age is 3016 but I am physically 16. If you think I look younger it's because back in Egypt they didn't stuff kids with hormones like they do today. I have an accelerated education and on my American Birth certificate I am 15. My cover story is that I was found on the streets and that my parents died in a fire. I also, apparently, have amnesia and don't remember anything before the fire. Meu's parents have guardianship over me by American Law but they don't know anything about who I am.

**Yuzuki:Mysery. **_says: _Before I was sealed in the Sennen Ankh I was born in Africa-the name of the place I'm not sure of. I lived there until age three, at which point I moved to Egypt. My parents were accused of treachery and killed. That left me an orphan. However, after that ordeal I was taken in by a Sorcerer named Mahaad and became his understudy. Not long after I came upon the study of magic, I covered for the Tomb Thief Bakura. After awhile he returned to the palace to steal gold and taunt the Pharaoh. Once again I told the guards that he went the opposite way.

**Thief.of.Tombs **_says: _After that I started wondering why she was helping me. So I asked.

**Yuzuki:Mysery. **_says: _You tried to kill me!

**Thief.of.Tombs **_says: _You liked it. Long story short we became allies.

**TropicalStar.Lil'Britt **_says:_ Seems to me you became a lot more than just allies.

**Elfgirl99-theElvenPrincess **_says: _He he he.

**LaLaNdRa **_says: _Get your mind out of the gutter, Ari!

**Thief.of.Tombs **_says: _Would you prefer the term "Special friends"?

**Elfgirl99-theElvenPrincess **_says: _HAHAHAHAHHAHHA!

**Yuzuki:Mysery. **_says: _Not like that!

**Almighty.and.Powerful.Pharaoh. **_says: _Oh really? Last I heard you two were planning on getting married.

**Thief.of.Tombs **_says: _SHUTUP PHARAOH!1

**Almighty.and.Powerful.Pharaoh. **_says: _Oh, Bakura is that a blush on your face!

**Yuzuki:Mysery. **_signed off at 9:30_

**TropicalStar.Lil'Britt **_signed off at 9:30_

**Elfgirl99-theElvenPrincess **_signed off at 9:30_

**LaLaNdRa **_signed off at 9:32_

……………….. 30 minutes later……………

**RichBoy **_says: _What'd I miss?

…

The next day at school everyone was early again! Meu announced that she deserved a pie. She never did get that pie.

After the five minute bell rang Kitsune came up to them stonily and led them silently outside.

"……"

An awkward silence filled the air.

**(FLASH-BACK)**

The door was answered by Pratima, the Indian woman. "Why hello. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to translate something for me…" Kitsune said, flipping through the pages. Then she noticed something. The Writing.

It was in English.

Pratima looked at the book with a humorous curiosity.

Kitsune felt like such a loser she ran home.

Around two hours later she opened the book again-just to make sure she hadn't been mistaken. It was then her eyes picked up something interesting…

"_Summoning Spell."_

**(END FLASH-BACK)**

Arianna was the first to burst out laughing. Outside, Kakashi was chasing butterflies with a net.

"It wasn't supposed to work out like this." Kitsune said as she handed the book back to Katie.

"Hehehe! She screwed up more than we did!" Arianna announced obviously.

Kitsune surveyed the group. "You guys have done it too!"

"Yep! And if the spell book says the truth now that you know you'll recognize them!" Brittany chimed in with her melodic voice.

Kitsune looked at the group of people again, this time seeing them in a new light. "Oh…My…Gosh…"

Katie sighed. "That's what I said."

"We are now bound together as friends. This secret binds us all for eternity." The former Pharaoh said. The others sweat dropped.

"You've been hanging out with Anzu too much."

The bell rung after that and everyone went to their first period. In Art, the pictures were progressing very well. Yugi was completely finished except for the card his hand was holding. Brittany had all of it done. Elena's picture of a bronze hand on one side and an peach hand on the other hung in the corner. The teacher, Mrs. Loid was drawing a picture of her own, looking at Elena's every once in a while.

In History a boy had been carried away on a stretcher.

"It's another one." Said the paramedic. "Boredom builds up in the throat and eventually strangles them to death… " He zipped up the black body bag…

To put things simply, school was let out early that day on account of the fact that Mr. Carpenter had been sued.

"Party at my house!" Meu announced.

"Can I come?" Lindsey asked.

"But of course."

…

They all gathered at Meu's dark brown house and filed into the living room as Kitsune and Meu stuffed Kakashi into a closet. "Okay," Ammit said. "We can watch movies first or we can play games first…"

"What movies do you have?" Lindsey asked, looking over the large selection. Then she saw something and gasped. "Phantom of the Opera!"

In the end they all decided to watch Phantom of the Opera followed by one of Ammit's, Meu's and Lindsey's favorite movies-Van Helsing. During the part where everyone was watching the Brides wreak havoc "Ryou" and Ammit were in the kitchen making popcorn.

"Why can't you dress more like that?" Bakura mumbled.

"Perv."

"That I am."

After the movie marathon and forcing Katie upstairs to the bathroom to wash her feet they all sat down and decided to play a hushed game of truth-or-dare.

"Ammit; truth or dare?" Meu asked

"Dare." Ammit answered deviously.

"Very well, I dare you to…smell Katie's socks."

After Ammit did the task she passed out and "Ryou" offered to take her up to her room..

He came back soon, normal once more. "Truth or dare, Lindsey?" He asked.

"Uhmm…Truth."

A slight blush went across Ryou's face and he said: "Do you have a crush; and if so, is he in this room?"

Now it was Lindsey's turn to blush. "Yes."

Everyone thought Ryou was going to faint from happiness and from his nerves-except for Lindsey who had waves of oblivious-ness radiating off of her.

Lindsey cleared her throat. "Katie, truth or dare?"

"Truth…"

"What is your most closely guarded secret?"

Katie twitched and mumbled something under her breath.

"What?" Jounochi inquired anxiously.

Katie mumbled once more, this time louder.

"Huh?"

Once again a mumble was heard.

"For the Lord's sake speak clearly!" Yelled Seto as he lost his patience-he hadn't even wanted to play. But The Great Seto Kaiba never backs away from a challenge.

"Pickles!" Katie exclaimed. "My love for pickles! I swear I could eat pickles every day, every meal and I would be happy!" Katie then gasped-just now becoming aware what she had told. Her most closely guarded secret…HER LOVE FOR PICKLES!

Jounochi looked forlorn. "Y-You love pickles?"

Katie sniffled. "Yes. Almost as much as I love you."

Jounochi stared at Katie with stars in his eyes before hugging her. "We have something in common! I too love pickles!" The two huggled each other for awhile and Ammit came down stairs and seeing the fluff scene, passed out once more.

Just then Yami decided to continue the game. "Kaiba, I challenge you to phone Elena and reveal to her your true feelings!"

"I've got the number right here!" Arianna yelled. "And it's call not 'phone' "

"What!" Seto scowled. "I refuse to do this! This is the most ridiculous--" Arianna dialed the phone number. "Don't ignore me!"

"It's all right," Arianna stated, listening to the phone ring. "I ignore a lot of people."

Meu frowned before sighing. "I wish I was one of those people." She said dismally.

Finally, someone picked up the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, I was wondering if I could speak to Elena…"

"_One second."_

At that moment Arianna shoved the phone at Kaiba; before he could hang up he heard a familiar voice.

"_Hello?"_

For once in his life The Great Seto Kaiba felt his cheeks become red. "Hey." he said, trying to hold back the stutter. Meu giggled in the background and excitedly grabbed onto Malik's arm-something he didn't seem to have a problem with.

"_Seto?"_

"Yeah…Have you ever played truth-or-dare?"

"_Oh…" Elena said, disappointment weaving into her tone._

"So, uh…I dare you to tell me whether or not you believe in a long distance relationship…" Seto said, allowing the charm he had used in so many business deals to leak through.

"_As a matter of fact I do."_

The happiness that could be detected in Elena's voice was so heartrending it was disgusting.

"All right! All right! I've seen enough fluff for the day!" Ammit cried from the stairway. That's when her eyes rested on the ever-so-cute scene of Ryou and Lindsey snuggled up on the couch together, sharing the same blanket. The two had fallen asleep while watching Lion King.(it's in the credits-I don't own it.)

"_Can you feel the love tonight?"_

"You know, this is really going to disturb me if I ever go into the closet with Bakura again."

"Yeah, I think maybe I should perform another Embodiment Spell…" Meu replied.

Soon everyone but Brittany had gone home-well, actually Ammit and Bakura were outside on the doorstep keeping all of the characters waiting.

Brittany sighed as she stared outside at the dark, rainy street.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Meu offered. Oddly enough she held out a nickel. Brittany brought this to her attention.

"Oh! I'd better not waste that; I could make Johnny dance with this!" Ammit entered the door then, her hair matted with water.

"Say Britt?" Ammit asked. "Something's been bothering me…"

Brittany stared at the tanned girl, confused.

"Did you fall for little Yugi before or after you did the spell?"

Meu rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, Ammit, just bluntly ask! At least I was subtle!" Meu then ran up the stairs exclaiming something about Bob being in the cookie jar.

"I dare you to tell him." Ammit said as Brittany's mother arrived and the doorbell was heard.

"I dare you to figure out what's wrong with Meu. Malik complains to me about her behavior every period I see him-And I see him quite a bit."

Ammit nodded and headed to her room, which was just across Meu's. "I know just where to start." Ammit couldn't recall a day when she had wanted school to come more.

…

The next morning Yami heard the birds singing their tempting song-one that made someone want to go back to sleep. It sounded like music of Faeries. Or possibly Motzart. You never know.

Tiredly he got up and…

"OW! That's my hair!"

"…Yugi…" Yami stared at himself; then Yugi; then himself again. They were both solid.

Meanwhile in Bakura and Ryou's room: Ryou woke up and realized something strange. First, there was something glomping him. And it wasn't a FanGirl.

"Umm…Bakura…" Ryou shifted under the warm weight of his other half as he wondered why the Bob neither of them were transparent. After his Yami didn't awake he tried desperately to wriggle free from Bakura's embracing arms. After around an entire second and one half Ryou realized that his Yami was much too strong.

He decided to attempt to wake the slumbering darkness up with words once more. "…Bakura…"

"Ammit…? Ammit, I don't like pickles." Bakura mumbled in his sleep. "What're you doing with Katie's socks? Hey; don't put those there!"

Ryou noted that Bakura was tightening his grip and got really freaked out when Bakura started snuggling him. When he also began stroking Ryou's hair that was straw that broke the camel's back.

"BAKURA, THERE ARE FANGIRLS AFTER YOU!"

Bakura then awoke, swinging his head back and forth before observing his and Ryou's current position. Quickly, he jumped up and tangled himself up in the sheets in the process. In the end he was lying in a heap of covers on the floor, his arm and left eye twitching.

"We never speak of this again, Hikari. We never speak of this again…"

And, for the sake of them both, they never did.

As those who thought the images that were inspired by that little predicament were kawaii-Myself among them-while we were sitting around and smiling stupidly Kaiba and Jounochi were at the kitchen table arguing…

"Look; even if Yugi were inhabited by the spirit of an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh there's no way that they could ever split in half! As for your other friend-he is just messed up!" The Great Seto Kaiba stated in exasperation.

"Look, Ammit and Meu have done it; so why can't it happen to Yugi and Ryou." The lovable inu argued back.

At this very point the two pairs of Yami and Hikari walked into the kitchen. They all had their own bodies.

Once again, The Great Seto Kaiba was proven wrong.

At school that day, Ammit and Meu were unusually a whole twenty minutes early. Meu walked abnormally slowly before going and poking a short boy from their English class. Why? A) because he's short and poking short people in very enjoyable. B) It's fun!

Ammit knew she was going on a serious hunch and could be quite wrong in the entire accusation. But if it got Meu out of her stupor of love for the boy Ammit had fittingly nicknamed "The Humungous Fungus Among Us!" or "Fungus" for short.

She walked swiftly down the stairs to her First Period. It was also the First Period of Tim-the boy she expected to be a wizard.

She walked in a cat-like manner down the hall to find the boy, Tim, verbalizing with "Fungus"!

Oddly enough, they were playing Duel Monsters.

"Alright Tiny Tim! It's your move!" Dave shouted in a dramatic stupidity.

"Very well then…Get ready to be beaten!" Tim set down his hand-revealing all five pieces of Exodia, The Forbidden One. "Exodia-Obliderate!" he yelled as David groaned.

"You always do that to me. Oh well. At least I have a girlfriend…" Dave said, smiling proudly.

"Heh heh. You wouldn't even have her if it wasn't for me."

That was all the proof Ammit needed. Next on the list was cornering the Wizard. That turned out to be an easy task, for Dave left for his locker just after loosing.

Ammit made sure the teacher was no where in sight, then made her move.

Upstairs, Meu had actually woken up and the boy from English had run away. Meu yawned and went downstairs to the cafeteria where they were serving cinnamon rolls. There she met up with Kitsune. The two of them both got in the line.

"Say, is Kakashi still in your closet?" Kitsune asked.

"Yeah, I'll have to remember to feed him when I get home."

"WHAT! OH, MY POOR 'KASHI!" Kitsune yelled. Everyone stared.

Then their attention was taken away when a motorcycle burst through the wall; a guy with blonde hair and a big sword(don't be thinking something nasty) was riding on it. "Rufus Shinra! I-" He then cut himself off and looked around. "Sorry." He said, "Wrong floor." He then rode his bike up the stairs and into the main office…

Then, al of the sudden the story was paused an BloodEngel rushed into the frame. "The above was a Final Fantasy Seven joke. I do not own any Final Fantasy game. I do have some at home though." Then the tape was fast-forwarded as Meu and Kitsune ate food and a huge battle went on in the main office, resulting in the blowing-up of half the school. Bob the Builder was then called to rebuild it all.

Following BloodEngel's explanation of how she does not own Bob the Builder and doesn't even know what the crap it is the story was resumed.

Ammit and the Wizard were outside.

Once again, Ammit had thrown the boy onto the sidewalk. Small bruises and bleeding cuts were beginning to form.

"Look, Wizard, I a good magician never reveals his secrets but let' play fair-you'll tell me exactly what you did to Meu and I'll take some pity on you." Ammit threw a kick to the small boy's side.

"All right. All right. I did a love spell. It's just a simple one; all you need is a simple healing spell that' especially focused."

Ammit sighed, disappointed that the fun was already over. Beating up short people sure does help you burn calories.

In the end, she decided to keep her promise and take pity on little Tim.

She would only keep him in him small shadow dome for a few hours. He _was_ claustrophobic after all so playing on his fear, though only shortly, was quite effective.

The next to take a trip to the Shadow Realm would be Dave.

But why act alone when there was a Grave Guardian willing to help you?

Indeed today would be fun…

Yuzuki: We have one thing to say about this chapter…

BloodEngel: "Can you say FLUFF!"

Yuzuki: Perhaps someday "Fluff" will become a genre… Either way-next is Act Two of Dirty Little Secrets! Why two acts! Because it would be waaaay too long if there weren't and Ari will rename her fish if we don't.


	10. Dirty Little SecretsAct2

**Inside Out**

Chapter 9: Dirty Little Secrets-part 2

Disclaimer: Arianna: My bestest friend Yuzuki, and her pathetic tagalongs do not own Yugioh, she does however own the ugly, long-dead, rotting spider in her little plastic container which she is oddly very attached to. Arianna has no clue how some one could be so attached to something as repulsive as a spider especially when it is dead and about as old as the Pharaoh himself.(Yami: I resent that true statement!)

Yuzuki: (stares at spider lovingly) You're so dead, yes you are!

Arianna: And Katie does own the lint in her hair which she has refused to wash for several months now. Arianna also has no clue why someone could love the lint Jounochi put in her hair…

Katie: Why'd you get to be the disclaimer-person! ;-; And I'm making a fashion statement!

Arianna:…I can't wait till it gets started…

Katie: huh?

BloodEngel: KT, in case you haven't noticed-I'm the only one who could ever pull that off and STILL have people following me around everywhere. Yuzuki would like to mention that she does NOT appreciate the gummy bear you left on her floor! Bob almost got it! Bob is a hobo, a midget, ten thousand other things and a slave! DO NOT FEED THE BOB!

Kaede: I'm never allowing Arianna to do the Disclaimer again!

Yuzuki: You don't write the story-It's all Blood-chan and me. (tazers Bob)

Blood-chan: That's what you get for being in the cookie jar! :( ( - evil vamp. face)

**(FlashBack)**

Meu then ran up the stairs exclaiming something about Bob being in the cookie jar.

Meu: Bob! :D I SHALL DESTROY YOU!

Bob: Eno tsuj saw ti!

Meu: (gets out tazer) I'm glad I left that in my pocket…now Bob…

(The following images have been censored due to a mixture of graphic tazering and insanity)

The sounds of yelling, tazering, and maniacal laughter are heard throughout the neighbourhood.

(At Arianna's House)

Ryan: This following Olympic trick shall take utter and complete concentration…

(the above is heard-with the tazering and the maniacal laughter and the screams of pain)…all in all Ryan was rushed to the hospital, the Olympic committee never came back, Arianna was grounded for rest of the week.

Ari's mother: It's all your fault that your friend tazered that midget-slave and made him yell!

Ari: How's it my fault? And what do you want me to do about it!

Ari's mom: I DON'T KNOW! BUT I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING!

(TEN SECONDS LATER)

Ari's mom: I know-Invite them to church!

Ari's church peoples: NNNNNNOOOOO!

**(EndFlashBack)**

Blood: OK! ACTUALL CHAPTER NOW! P.S. be sure to check on the side story of this I plan to post…The title shall be INSIDE OUT: THE TERRIBLE CHURCH RAMPAGE…

preview:

Meu: I'm bored…

Ammit: (talking about reincarnation-something the church doesn't support)

Mr. P. Head. First name Peter; last name Head. Goes by P. Head: SHUT UP OR I'LL SPANK YOU!

Bakura: He's more perverted than I am…

Arianna: I know! Let's throw spit balls at him!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

BloodEngel: Now-actual chapter!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

KT: What's with all the o's!

BE: KT! We're having actual chapter time!

KT: ;-; (pets her lint)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In History, Mr. Carpenter was out of prison. The judge had decided that being so boring that you kill someone is actually not a crime. If you look in the Bill of Rights or the First Amendment you'll know how he came to this conclusion… However, at least for now, if anyone was caught saying they were "bored to death" they would immediately be taken on a school bus to Lagoon-which is owned by someone who is not me.

Not many people took the offer-considering how the buses often crashed and they sometimes were holding a paper in their hand. To make a not-so-long story short, the students in the bus got paper cuts and the other peoples in the car got a good dose of brain damage.

Their intelligence before the accident? Above normal.

Their intelligence after the accident? An estimated IQ of Katie and Jounochi's kids…

Dead people tend to score in that range…

My point? Don't hold paper in your hands while going to Lagoon on a school bus-you may get a paper cut.

In everyone's First Period, the announcements rang clear over the speaker. In Mr. Carpenter's class the volume was turned up so high for the deaf teacher that it made the entire school vibrate. Innocent civilian passer-by thought that some kind of Earthquake or nuclear explosion was going on.

_"Students, we would like to announce that next week, on Tuesday, the School Fair will be occurring-it will last all day. Students must first check in at the main office before entering the courtyard for festivities. Thank you. Today we will be having overgrown caterpillars on a stick-I mean…corn dogs."_

A small 'bleep' sound was heard as the speaker was turned off and the students sat, disturbed, in a deathly silence. Meu then announced she was becoming a vegetarian… Arianna reminded her she already was…

"Okay," Mr. Carpenter said, "This week we will be studying the Mexican War; pages 2021 to 2120. Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Britany Spears. Blah, blah, blah, blah…U.S President…Bleh, bleh, blah, blah…A large pie…Blah, blah, blabbidy-blah-blah. Yadda Yadda Yadda…My plan to take over the world, Bwa-hah-hah!

By now, of course, the students were either reading novels or catching up on some much-needed sleep.

In Math with Ammit, Bakura, and Malik…

"Hmm… That's strange…" Mr. Val stated in a pondering voice to himself. "Tim's not here."

Ammit sniggered, drawing attention from the rest of the class. Mr. Val simply raised an eyebrow, having little or no reaction to strange students after his 37 years of teaching. The time he spent in the Army probably helped desensitize him as well. "You may now talk **quietly**." He instructed the class before going back to his desk and discretely knocking back a whole bottle of whiskey.

After everyone had already separated Ammit motioned to the sulking Malik to join her and Bakura in the empty seat next to them.

"You were right," Ammit said in a low tone once the group was situated.

Just then Ryou came in with a note.

"Oh." Mr. Val said after looking at the note and putting away the bottle. "Class, this is our new student: Ryou Bakura-he is the twin brother of our other student: Tozuku Bakura." Ryou went to go and sit by his "twin" as Bakura smiled at the alias that he had put on the registration form when he signed up for school with Arianna. Now that they had their own bodies, Ryou decided to sign up under his real name rather than doing anything more difficult or confusing.

Yami had also registered, putting his name down as "Atemu Yami Mouto".

Everyone was waiting to see how horribly the name would be mistakenly pronounced.

Malik, though, seemed not to notice Ryou's entrance. He was too immersed in Ammit's words. "Right? About the crush Meu has on that guy?"

Ammit nodded. "Yep."

At this ever-so-inconvenient time Ami-san walked up to them and gave them some yummy candies. (BloodEngel would like to apologize for only being able to put Ami-san in this much. She hopes Ami-san will forgive her…)

After eating the delicious flavoured mints, the group went back to their discussion.

"Turns out that our dear 'friend' Dave put his crony up to casting a low-level love spell."

"Son of a Bitch!" Malik cried, though not loud enough to attract the hung-over Mr. Val.

Bakura simply looked mildly surprised. "I should've known there was something weird about that guy! …He wears the same clothes in gym as he does all day!" Ryou nodded disgustedly.

"Ugh…" Ammit said, recalling the stench of Dave; it was so much worse than that of Katie's socks. So much worse…

"What'd we do now?" Malik asked, eager to fix the predicament he seemed to be in. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'Maybe if I help her out this strange feeling will vanish.' Yet somehow, in some way, he doubted it.

"All we have to do is remove the spell with out Meu knowing… Then we can give Dave a one-way ticket to the Realm of Shadows." Ammit answered.

"Couldn't we just lift it now?" Ryou inquired.

Ammit sighed, "It's more complicated than you might think. It'd be safest to have everyone together on this; that way we can all combine our energy to cancel out the spell."

"I swear," Malik uttered, forgetting himself, "Next time I see Dave I'm gonna--"

Before he could go on Ammit cut him off. "Oh no you don't. Trust me, you don't want an angry Meu after you."

Bakura laughed. "Why? Doesn't seem like she can do much harm to me!"

Ammit simply glared. "She may seem that way, but you are a stuck-up jerk, plus when she is as a kitten she _is _harmless. But if you make her angry you're going to have to deal with the tiger she has inside of her."

Ryou raised an eyebrow at Ammit's choice of words for her figurative language.

"Meu means 'kitten' in Egyptian." She explained. "And you'd better remember it." She added, glaring at Bakura who was chortling softly.

"The weekend before the school fair." Malik suggested. "We should have a sleep-over. That way we can all be there and we'll wait until she's asleep…"

Ammit smirked. "Very well then. Let's get out all the invitations." Beating the blood out of Dave at school was risky. But at home…At a sleep-over…in a room full of mostly girls… Then he would be fair game. And there would be some easy explanations too, that is…if he never came back…(read between the lines: pervert)

After First Period Ammit introduced Lindsey to Ryou-though they had truly already met. The two girls walked down the hall as Ryou and Bakura headed for gym, where they would see Dave for the first time, now knowing the truth.

As Lindsey and Ammit were walking, the said fungus walked by and Ammit commented: "That's the guy who's got a crush on Meu."

Lindsey, in turn, sniffled. "His breath smells like Katie's old gym socks."

In the horrible Hell-th they were studying the brain. An organ that Dave probably-scratch that-**definitely** does not have.

Days passed, until finally it was Friday, the day of the sleep-over. Among the guests were: Lindsey, Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, Yami, Dave, Malik, Katie, Kitsune, Jounochi, Seto, Arianna, Ami-san, Danny, and Ame; friends from elementary school, Bruce, and of course Ammit and Meu.

However, an uninvited guest joined them…

As the two Japanese girls, Ame and Ami-san were sitting at a coffee table talking as Danny listened quietly, the others were either eating snacks, watching movies, or poking Bruce.

Bruce was a short boy with a crew cut. Many people enjoyed poking him. You may remember him from earlier chapters. Bruce was kind of their friend, too.

The girls always had fun with Bruce because they got to poke him all day. Bruce had fun because, for the first time in his life, he had the chance to be surrounded by bunch of giggling girls all day. He figured it was a fair exchange. So even as the bruises began sprouting on Bruce's fleshy arms, he thanked the heavens for the wondrous compromise of pain and pleasure.

((Indeed, I am making Bruce sound like the pervert he is inside. That's what you get for laughing at my stupid comment today! And I'd like to say that in the end it was only a normal piece of plastic! ;P))

Everyone was enjoying the party so far-you see, they had invited Dave hours after the actual fun. That's when the doorbell rang. Naturally, Ammit opened the door for the guest she had been dreading all day long. That's when she saw him.

The Wizard, Tim.

He had come as well.

When the door was answered, Dave looked straight past Ammit and was graced with the sight of Meu, who had her hair up for once. She also had on black velvet pants and a one of her favourite black shirts with short sleeves made of lace. To match the outfit she had a pair of ebony gloves that came up to the forearm and cut off completely at the fingers.

((I get called Gothic a lot because of my love for black. It seems the only other colours I wear are red, grey and on rare occasions I wear a little dark blue. Sometimes there's also some white in my majority of black but not too much.))

"Hey, Meu!" Dave shouted as Ammit closed the door and began a staring contest with Tim, he spoke loudly in order to be heard above the booming sound of the Japanese music that filled the room.

Meu smiled and walked up to Dave, greeting him. "Hey! It's wonderful to see you! I'm so glad you could make it!" Meu then hugged Dave in a friendly fashion. At this point, Malik probably wouldn't have been able to hold himself back from completely mutilating Dave if it weren't for the fact that Meu had ceremoniously done this to everyone. Yet still, he took it upon himself to keep the two apart until the spell was lifted, an event that was coming soon.

Off with Ammit and Tim, things had gotten much worse. "It seems I'm not the only one who does low-level magic to help out my friends." He stated in a haughty tone. "All I had to do was do a Revelation Spell…" Tim then held up a be-spelled mirror. Ammit could see herself as she had been in Egypt, wearing a purple gown, equipped with a hood, and adorned with stolen jewels. "If anything goes badly tonight…I'll make sure I'm not the only one who knows."

Subsequent to Tim's words, Meu approached with Dave in tow. "Seems you two know each other," Meu stated.

"We met through a series of circumstances…" Ammit forced from between clenched teeth.

"Ah, yes it was quite interesting…" Tim went on, telling of how he had sat in Ammit's seat the first day of his schooling. After that he made up a half-believable story involving some mixed up Math homework.

As the conversation was still going, Ammit slipped out of the room and into the kitchen. In it were Kitsune, Arianna, Malik and Bakura. "We need to lift this spell as soon as we can. And we need to do it quick. Tim, The Wizard, knows about the Summoning. And he's threatening to tell. We have to get rid of him and Dave…fast."

Malik nodded solemnly and went up the stairs with Ammit, as planned, to set up the rest of the spell as the others got those who didn't know of the summoning to distract Meu, Tim, and Dave.

As Ammit got a few things from the closet, ingredients that she had cleverly stashed behind the Tarantula where Meu wouldn't go looking for fear of reaching up and touching said hairy arachnid, Malik was setting up ten red candles in a circle with one white candle in the middle. He then grabbed the spell book and flipped to the marked page.

Ammit then used her ingredients to mark the space as magical ground and saved the other things they would need for the ritual.

Soon, as the others were playing pictionary, everyone had filed into Ammit's bedroom-which was across the hall from Meu's so they had to be quiet-They then sat in a circle, ignited the candles, and turned out the light. Ammit instructed them all to realize a ring of power was forming between them. Next, Ammit got one of Meu's small full-self portraits and placed it in the middle of the circle with the while candle. "This represents Meu, the one we do this ritual for." She didn't exactly say it to the others, as she was staring at the sky.

She then grabbed a piece of fungi. "This represents Dave, who has grown onto Meu like mold and infected her with false realities." She put the fungi outside of the circle of red candles. Then she gave Malik an inclining stare.

Malik cleared his throat and continued. "By placing Dave's representation outside of the candles we show our intentions of forcing him to leave our circle."

"And now that the circle has been cast over us we call those who may help us now in our time of need." Katie said, unusually serious.

"We call to us the Ancient Egyptian goddess Serapis, ruler of medicine and fertility. We humbly ask her to help Meu's eyes be cleared from the spell that engulfs her." Kitsune stated, and placed her hands in a bowl of water, making it shine silver with her magical aura.

"We summon the goddess Isis to our side. We recognize her magical ability and ask for her protection." Arianna continued, hoping not to forget her lines. "We meekly inquire of her the power to multiply the power of this spell. " Arianna touched the smooth surface of water and it took on a golden tint.

The others also touched the bowl's contents and saw it glow a variety of colours individually-from azure to red to purples and greens. More power was focused into the spell and the flames grew stronger and brighter than ever before finally the bowl was handed to Malik, who's eyes stood out more than ever in the eerie candle light.

"Lastly, we call for the aid of Hathor, the guardian of love to take Meu's displaced passions and put them where her heart desires them." Malik said, his voice slightly shaky as the water glowed a royal purple under his touch.

Ammit then took the bowl in her hands and it glowed a soft crimson before she put it down. "Now we take the representation of Dave, and in the fires we cast him out of our circle permanently." Quietly, everyone watched as the plant dispersed to ashes. Ammit then took the picture of Meu and held it barley above the flames, warming the paper but not burning it. She looked at the others. They all began to chant.

_"In the hands of the gods_

_We place your fate_

_To work against this spell_

_Which fogs your vision _

_From true desire_

_With the aid of these three goddesses:_

_Hathor, Isis, and Serapis_

_We amplify our powers to _

_Allow the healing of this_

_Malady to begin."_

By now, they all saw while chanting, the representation of Meu had begun to singe. Strangely though the fires only burned a small, heart shaped whole in Meu's chest. Ammit saw this and took the paper away from the heat, setting it once again inside the circle.

"With this fire that we put out, the spell shall be broken, extinguished with the fire. " Ammit poured the water over the white candle, quenching its thirst and soon they were all in utter darkness.

Only then did they realize they had been watched...


	11. Yami no Game

BloodEngel: I don't own any movie, song, book or TV show...Not yet, anyways...

**Inside Out**

Chapter 10: Yami no Game

Lindsey stand at the door, her figure silhouetted by light and shadow. Slowly she backed away, a frightened look adorning her face.

Ryou quickly got up and chased after her. He caught her by the wrist before she could tell any of the others. "Forgive us," he said. "We should have told you."

"That Meu was cursed of that you practice magic!" she demanded.

"Both." Ryou answered. "…And I should probably tell you this too…" The silvery haired Hikari then planted a kiss on Lindsey's lips. When he pulled away Lindsey was taken aback.

"I knew it." She said. "I just knew it. You've been the one going to school this whole time, haven't you?"

Ryou nodded. "Me and my 'twin' aren't exactly what we seem. I'm not sure how to say this sugar-coated and because of that I'll just be blunt… Have you ever seen the show Yu-Gi-Oh?"

Lindsey had the same reaction as Arianna when she found out. But when she fainted, Ryou was courteous enough to catch her.

The others either rolled their eyes or "Aww"ed quietly in union. Ryou decided to go and try to wake Lindsey downstairs as the others opened the door to Meu's room to see how the spell had worked. The book said it may take up to two days to take effect.

In Meu's room they were still playing pictionary and Meu was trying desperately to make Dave realize the thing she had drawn was a pie. She looked very agitated, as her drawing skills were very good and they all knew it. The time then ran out and Meu threw her arms up into the air, exasperated. "It was a pie, you moron! Holy Osiris how thick-skulled can you get! …And would it kill you to shower more often!"

Dave was dumbfounded. As were the others who knew nothing of the spell. They'd never seen Meu react so strangely to loosing or being set behind. Those who knew her very well also realized that she would just laugh a lot to hide her true feelings of disappointment and often times anger.

Meu then sighed. "There. I said it." She brought herself onto her toes and rocked back and forward from them to her heels. "My head has been screaming it all this time and now I'm finally sure of it. Get out of my house now, please." Meu placed her hands on her hips and pulled herself on the tips of her toes so she was bit taller and could look him in the eye when he stood, staring helplessly at Tim.

Tim then collected his bearings. "It was them!" he yelled, motioning to those in the door way. "They distracted us while they did a Removal Spell!"

Meu sat down on the floor and looked confused. "A Removal Spell? For what?" She asked, standing up again to exercise her tiered legs.

"For the love spell that Dave had his friend Tim put on you." Malik answered. Meu slowly fell back to her knees as they gave way from the pressure of this statement. Millions of thoughts went through her head.

Dave put his hand hopefully on Meu's shoulder but she slapped it away, angrily. Malik smirked at the scene, figuring Dave was getting what he deserved. He haphazardly grabbed the next card in the pictionary deck and drew a picture on the white board. In the end it closely resembled Dave.

"Guess what the card says." he taunted Dave, who was sitting by Meu's side now, trying to make eye contact with her. Seeing Meu's evident distress, Malik dropped the card, which had the word "_Deceit_" on it and started walking over to the girl with hair like waves of the Dead Sea.

"Hey!" Malik called to Dave, "You heard her; she told you to get out. And take the runt with you." At this, Meu seemed to crash and she smoothed some of her hair in her face as she was known to do when crying. Malik noticed that Dave once again had put his hand on her shoulder and she pushed it away.

Malik looked at Ammit for help but she just shook her head and pointed to him and then Meu. Malik sighed before crouching down and giving the shaking girl a small embrace, which she gladly leaned into.

"Oy!" Dave shouted, "Don't touch my girl!"

Meu yanked herself out of Malik's arms in order to face Dave, her eyes gleaming with a green-ish tint as they often did when she was angry. "I'm _not _your girl!" she exclaimed.

Ryou, who had heard most of the loud conversation from downstairs, winced and prayed that Meu's mother and father were **very** sound sleepers.

Dave's eyes hardened and he turned to Tim. "That's all right, I suppose. After all, I have a few magical talents…It's not just Tim. Would you like to know my specialty?" He paused and smiled triumphantly. "Memory Spells and Manipulation Spells." He laughed stonily and eyed Meu, who was once again cuddling with Malik.

"What a coincidence." Malik stated, reaching for his belt loop, where he had the Sennen Rod. "I'm not too bad at Manipulation Spells myself." Dave gasped, recognizing the item. "And I have plenty of experience with Banishing Spells too."

Suddenly, the rod began to glow wildly and then, everything went black.

At first, Meu could make out the shape of Ammit and Bakura in the distance, along side were the unconscious forms of Danny, Ami-san, and Ame. Ammit had obviously been doing a few Memory Modifying Spells. Then she realized there were two strong arms around her waist. Then she saw the fog. Malik had transported them to the Shadow World.

"It's time for a Dark Game." Malik announced, taking his deck from his back pocket. Dave reached into his backpack and picked out a jumble of cards.

"Hold it!" Tim yelled. "You shouldn't forget-you're not the only one who can do a Removal Spell. If you go on with this I'd hate to know what everyone would think if your Identity Spells suddenly wore off."

"Then we'll get rid of you too!" Meu yelled back, calling strength to her. "It'll be a double duel. We'll all start out with 4000 Life Points! We'll play by Duelist Kingdom rules." Malik stared at Meu, who had been a wreck only seconds ago (so much in fact that he'd had to hold onto her to keep her from being lost to the shadows) but he agreed just the same.

"Yami no Game!"

The four of them drew cards and Tim went first.

"I place two monsters face down, in defensive position."

Next was Dave. "I place one spell card and a face down monster in attack mode."

Meu picked up the game from there. "I play Soul Tiger(DEF:2100 ) in defensive position and Neko Gal-sign of attack.(ATK: 1900)"

Malik was last to move. "I'll play Buster Blader in attack(ATK: 2600) mode as well as a face down card, and place a spell card on the field."

Tim: 4000

Dave: 4000

Meu: 4000

Malik: 4000

Tim drew and then took a good look at his cards. He saw that, for now, his plan wasn't working. In the end, he played Graceful Charity-a spell which allowed him to draw more cards.

Ammit remembered Tim's cards at school and decided to give a very subtle warning to Meu and Malik. "Watch out for the Wizard! Let's just say he's got something in his deck that may _'obliterate'_ you!"

Meu caught on fast, because it was a pun she had always wanted to use but Malik had to think about it before it hit him that the attack of Exodia was "Obliterate."

Tim ended his turn and Dave went next, a toothy smile on his face. "I was hoping you'd do something stupid like that. You ambitious types always do." His statement was directed to Malik. "Activate trap! Buster Rancher! It allows me to add 2500 ATK points onto my monster as long as it is 1000 or less, and if you have a monster 2500 ATK or DEF points strong! That brings my monster, Souls of the Forgotten, to 3400!"

Malik just chuckled. "A real man wouldn't hide behind or be put back by a equip spell card… Especially when he's got Negate Attack on the field." As Malik claimed, Negate Attack disposed of the assault. "And, by attacking my monster you've caused it to flip over and now my Poison Mummy(DEF: 1800) will subtract 500 from your Life Points."

Meu smiled wickedly as Dave shriveled up in pain from being attacked. Now it was her turn. And not only did she have the threat of Exodia to face, but also Dave's super-powered monster. She drew and the smile came back to her face. "I play one monster in defense and discard two cards. Then I'll place one spell face-down, just to keep things interesting."

Now it was Malik's turn, he drew and attacked Tim's face down card with Buster Blader's attack, Hakai-ken Issen-or Destructive Sword Flash, in English. Tim's card was no more. Then he played a magic card: Poison of the Old Man. It allowed him to subtract 800 Life Points from an opponent. Simply out of spite he chose Dave.

Tim: 4000

Dave: 2700

Meu: 4000

Malik: 4000

Tim gritted his teeth. At this rate they'd be spending their lives in the Shadows. As well as their after lives. That, perhaps, was the worst part. Then he drew. 'Yes!' his mind cried. 'Two more cards…two more cards and they'll be finished!' "I discard two cards and then I'll play Black Magician Girl(DEF 1700)! End turn!"

Dave smiled happily and glanced at Meu, who seemed unprotected enough. "Perhaps this will teach you to call me a moron!" he yelled, attacking her monster.

However, he had a surprise waiting for him. "I don't think so…_moron_." Her card flipped over. It was the effect monster, Cat's Ear Tribe(DEF: 100)-it reduced the opposing monster's attack to 200. It was destroyed, but Dave paid the price. "You're making this much too easy for me." Meu teased.

Dave growled softly and clutched his cards tightly.

Malik went next. First he drew then he decided to start dealing with the Exodia problem. He decided to use the trap card called Respect Play, which forced them to show each other their hands on their own turns. Malik revealed his-the only cards being worth anything were Call of the Mummy and Thunder of the Ruler.

Tim: 4000

Dave: 2700

Meu: 4000

Malik: 4000

Tim unhappily flashed his cards at Malik, though he and Dave both enjoyed the horror that went across their opponent's faces when they learned he only had two more pieces of Exodia to summon to his hand before it was all over.

When it became Dave's turn, he also showed his hand. Then he used the magic card, Black Hole to destroy all the cards on the field. Once that was accomplished he threw out all of his hand except for one card. "It takes some work to summon this card, but once you see its power you'll understand why I bothered." Next thing Malik and Meu knew, the monster called Ultimate Obedient Fiend was towering before them, its 3500 ATK points seemingly innumerable.

"Now, my Obedient Fiend, it's time to wipe Meu out!"

For awhile, everything seemed to vanish in Meu's mind. Then one lone thought came to her.

'_Meu, you're about to be attacked by a 3500 point monster.' _

But by then it was too late to react to anything but gravity, for she had already been sent sprawling across the shadows. And for one second, it seemed she would stay down forever.

"_Hey ya kitten, long time no see. Can't believe you're already as old as I was. Seems to me like you've made some new friends, eh? Either way, I think now would be a good time to wake up. I'll talk to you later." _

Meu didn't even realize she had gotten up. All she knew was that she had felt a strange light inside her. And for a moment there, she saw him and heard him.

Her brother.

Her guardian angel…

Meu stood up straight and brushed herself off, ignoring the small trickle of blood coming from her lips. Her chestnut eyes noticed Malik looking at her in a concerned way. She looked back and smiled, giving him a thumbs-up.

Malik smiled back and took his turn. First he set down one spell card and then put down a face-down monster. Then he activated a spell from his hand. It was called Pigeoholing Book of Spell and with it he could look at the first two cards on Tim's deck. It was as he suspected. The two pieces of Exodia he was missing were only one card apart. As the card said he was allowed to, Malik arranged the cards as he wanted them.

Taking a big gamble, Malik set the two missing cards one after the other.

If this didn't work then they would loose.

Tim or Dave may stop him. Or this may temporarily save them.

Either way, it was worth a shot.

"I now use my monster's special effect! It will allow me to send the two top cards on your deck to the graveyard. And unless you have two or more sets, that means you can't summon Exodia."

Tim froze. That was the first time anyone had ever stopped him from playing Exodia.

_'You're playing with powers a little too big for your mortal mind now, Tim.'_

Tim shook his head. There it was again. That voice. The voice he had heard so many times. But only on TV before. He wished it had stayed that way…

Tim: 4000

Dave: 2700

Meu: 500

Malik: 4000

Tim passed his turn, still shaken; and the ball rolled to Dave. He smiled until Malik showed him a nice trap card. "Thunder of the Ruler allows me to skip your battle phase." Malik informed. Dave ended his turn and discarded his hand.

Now it was Meu's job to finish the game. "Okay." She said. "It's the beginning of the end for you!" she glared at both Tim and Dave before drawing, she discarded four cards. She then smiled happily. "It's time to meet an old friend of mine…Winged Weaver!"

A new monster appeared on the field. It was a female, possessing six white wings with blue undertones. It's hair was a lavender purple and went to her waist; her skin seemed to be a light red colour. She wore a tiara, as well as an anklet, one blue necklace and a sapphire encrusted belt. Her short robe shone brilliantly on her slender body and she had a golden shawl to match her robes.

"This is my lovely monster, the Winged Weaver. It was the first card that I ever received and I got it from my brother." She smiled, watching as the winged fairy smiled back. "And this is my trap card. It's called Deal of the Phantom; it allows me to raise my monster's attack by 100 points for every card in the grave yard. This one is special to me for two reasons. One: because my sister Ammit bought it. She saw it one day and she said it reminded me of her. Now you're probably wondering why…well, it's because of the purple stone. That's the other reason why I treasure it."

Another necklace appeared on the Winged Weaver, a creepy purple one, and it's attack soared to 3750.

"If you look at it," Meu continued, glancing at Malik, "You'll see it's the same colour as my favourite character's eyes."

Malik felt an abnormal blush in his cheeks, though nobody could tell under his dark skin.

"Now, my Winged Weaver, Attack! Destroy The Wizard!"

Tim cried out as he was hit with the attack. Then something odd happened. He clutched his head…then he began to melt into the shadows.

"NO!" he yelled. "NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME!" They were all frozen and they all thought he was talking to the shadows.

And in a way, he was.

Suddenly, Dave snapped out of it and ran over to help his best friend.

In the end, they were both engulfed by darkness.

_"…End game…" _Meu whispered, feeling sorry for the two fools who would now be trapped forever.

Or so they thought…

They were transported out of the Shadow Realm by Malik, who helped Meu stay conscious from the attack she had gone through. Soon they were all getting ready to go to sleep. Malik and Meu ended up brushing their teeth at the same time in the bathroom.

The two of them gurgled and washed silently until Meu was done and turned to leave.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed, walking back in the bathroom. "I almost forgot!" she then pulled something out of her pocket, a Duel Monsters card. She handed it to Malik and he saw on it the same purple pendant from earlier in the shadow duel.

"Your card?" he asked, eyeing her curiously.

"No," she smiled. "I stole that one from Bakura's deck. This way you'll never forget me."

Malik looked shocked for awhile, then he set the card down on the counter and gave Meu a soft embrace. "I could never forget." Meu blushed a little but laid her head back on his chest just the same. Meu felt him breathing from under her and somehow it felt right, like having deja vu. Quietly, Meu tangled her fingers in his and closed her eyes for awhile before she heard a loud noise. Apparently, someone was coming up the stairs.

And just before either of them could move from their position, Arianna came bounding up the stairs. She looked into the room and saw the two…

"NO!" she scolded Malik, dragging the blushing-like-Lindsey Meu away. "MY FRIEND! NEEDY!"

Malik laughed a little and called "See ya later, Kitten." To Meu before she was dragged out of hearing distance. He was answered with a loud "NEEDY!" from Arianna.

Malik smiled and looked down at the card. Deal of the Phantom. Slowly, he took a piece of velvet fabric he had stolen from his Home Ect. Class, before he sluffed, originally to gag Arianna with but now he wrapped the card up with it and placed it carefully in his pocket.

**The Next Morning**

As always, Meu was up bright and early; eating food and kicking people, calling them "lazy butts" as well as whispering random things to make them have weird dreams (You want to make out with Katie's socks, Jounochi!). That was Meu, first to wake and last to sleep.

"It just can't be healthy." Kitsune commented, drinking some Egyptian herbal tea.(It's yummy!)

"Healthy is for people who care…"

"…She does care… She wont drink caffeine, she doesn't eat barbecue, she doesn't like eating large amounts of chocolate at once! She doesn't even eat meat…" Kitsune said to Katie, who was eating pizza for breakfast. (eww! . )

Meu walked in the room. "Stop talking about me as if I'm not here!"

"Hi Meu." Katie said.

"Where's 'Needy'?"

"Asleep."

"Good."

"So," Kitsune said, "Now that things have calmed down since yesterday…did you ever remember to feed Kakashi?"

"Umm."

"MEU!"

Kitsune then ran up to the closet. Out fell some bones, a few clothes and a mask. Kitsune cradled the mask lovingly in her arms; "OH, MY POOR 'KASHI!" she howled.

Arianna, hearing the commotion, ran upstairs where she found the silent remains of Kakashi. She stared at the pitiful scene for a minute before her eyes drifted to the clothing of the dearly departed… "Well then, I suppose now we all know now he preferred boxers to briefs."

Meu's face in reaction to Ari's comment: XD

Kaede: Coming up next: The School Fair-Two more group members arrive and other stuff happens! What other stuff! I'm not telling! BTW, my debut is coming in Chapter 11, but I am mentioned in Chapter 11…


	12. The School Fair

Blood-chan: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kakashi, any songs, or unfortunately, a large piece of pie…

I do, however own my demented Psychology, which I shall not even comment on…

But not to worry, slowly but surely I am recovering! I just hope that I don't end up writing next chapter in the Psych. Ward-AGAIN! ((I mean come on, the food's terrible! Lol.))

**The Rating has been changed to T for Teen on account of the following:**

_Possibility of Coarse Language_

_Violence_

_Possible Mentions of Sexuality _

_Frightening Scenes (…to a seven year old…)_

_It's really just to be safe so my account doesn't end up suspended or something-I mean, if they can rate Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire PG-13 than this is definitely rated correctly now._

**LAST TIME: **

The school fair was announced. Malik and Meu duel against Tim and David-who are banished to the Realm of Shadows:

_Tim cried out as he was hit with the attack. Then something odd happened. He clutched his head…then he began to melt into the shadows._

_"NO!" he yelled. "NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME!" They were all frozen and they all thought he was talking to the shadows. _

_And in a way, he was._

_Suddenly, Dave snapped out of it and ran over to help his best friend._

_In the end, they were both engulfed by darkness._

_"…End game…" Meu whispered, feeling sorry for the two fools who would now be trapped forever._

_Or so they thought… _

But an unexpected voice visits them:

'_You're playing with powers a little too big for your mortal mind now, Tim.' _

_Tim shook his head. There it was again. That voice. The voice he had heard so many times. But only on TV before. He wished it had stayed that way…_

_**Now that that review is over lets get on with it. And speaking of reviews… THANX FOR THE REVIEWS! I FINALLY GOT TEN! WOOT WOOT!**_

_As a special reward you get not only this chappie but also a nice behind the scenes…_

_**After School**_

Arianna: _So, whatcha gonna do with Yami and me next chapter?_

Me: _I dun no._

Arianna: _TELL ME!_

Me: _The more you ask the more I'm convinced not to tell you._

Arianna: _Fine! I'll just annoy you extra until you do tell! _(Insert **pathetic** evil laugh)

Me: (unaffected)

Ari: _Oh c'mon! You've gotta do something _cool

Me: Cool (Thinks: My ROMANCE is not cool…not unless it's also bloody…)

Ari: _Yea. Like Meu giving Malik her card; that was _cool_. It made her look _cool. _I wanna do something _cool

Me: (Meu is me…course she's cool…) _… Sorry Ari but I'm making all of my acquaintances as in character as possible._

Ari: _WAH! ;-;_

**Inside Out**

Chapter 11: The School Fair

Monday was a horrible day.

Malik sighed at looked at himself. Then gave a good glare to the giggling girls at the other side of the room. The other boys stared at him with pity. Then looked at themselves in the same silent remorse.

'It figures,' Malik thought bitterly 'the one day I decide not to sluff this happens…' He was currently in Home Economics. He was the only member of the group who had been landed with it. It was so horrible it could rival both Heath and History. Perhaps even the two put together!

Either way, it didn't change the fact that Malik stood, frying pan in hand…wearing a frilly, pink apron.

"Dear Ra…What have I done to deserve this."

Malik knew what he had done. Of course he knew. But still, he hoped to gain the pity of said deity by pointing out that for all he had done…All of it…This punishment was simply too much…

In shop class Kaiba accidentally grabbed the teeth of the saw instead of the handle and he spent the rest of the day in the emergency room making long distance calls to Elena…

Bakura was somewhere… dark. And slightly fishy. And what was the Thief King doing? Plotting…. plotting the death of the small in-significant creatures…goldfish…the Ra forsaken Pharaoh's Ra-damned mascots…

Kitsune was in the ever helpful, ever wonderful, ever hated class of math. Reading a book about…something…. unimportant to anyone. While she should have been doing, you guessed it, her math homework. That's our dear Kitsune.

Meu was writing Fanfictions under the alias of BloodEngel. She was gradually getting used to writing fluff. She also drew fanarts. In one, she actually managed to make the Pharaoh look slightly cool! It's amazing what a little ear cuff and an outfit that does not look like it is literally sewn to the skin can do! Also, she was trying to get an account on DeviantArt but alas, things were going wrong.

She therefore had to wait to give her lovely reviewers an address.

Arianna was writing emails titled "NEEDY" twice a day to Meu and Meu was slightly afraid, not to mention disturbed.

Yuugi had finished his art assignment. He blushed wildly as he turned it in. The card in his hand was strangely familiar looking to Brittany. Brittany had finished long ago and could often be found in her seat daydreaming while looking at the new picture hung on the wall.

It had been drawn by Mrs. Loid and depicted two people holding hands. However, the picture cut off at the faces. But if you looked close enough, you would swear it was Elena and Seto…

At lunch things were moving at a more exciting pace. As usual, Kitsune was the last out to the courtyard and Arianna who began yelling, "Kitsune's a loser!" rhythmically greeted her appearance. Lindsey and Katie sung along loudly.

Little did Arianna know the tables were about to be turned.

The food fight all began when Jounochi had been aiming to throw something at a crudely drawn picture of Kaiba and he accidentally hit Arianna. This caused a chain reaction.

And by chain reaction I mean Meu saw it happen and said she wanted to "play too!" so she picked off some of her breadstick and chucked it at Arianna's head. That automatically made Ammit think it was okay-her Hikari was doing it, so why shouldn't she?

Lindsey was next to join in the fun, followed by Ryou, who began to feel abandoned after Lindsey stopped snuggling with him. Next thing anyone knew they were all throwing food at Arianna-except for Yami, who was inside the caf.

Arianna, being the wimp she was, only sat there hugging her knees and whimpering every now and then. Yami then came out, four others tagging along with him.

First there was Renee, a tall girl that reminded people of Shirley Temple with beige coloured hair. Renee was wearing a white skirt with blue flowers on it and an ivory tank top with a see-through white jacket to top it off.

Next there was Caitlyn-the best friend of Renee, yet she conflicted her in almost everyway. Caitlyn's hair was layered and dark brown with little hints of blonde and twined within. She was adorned with a black fabric wristband and a pair of black and red pants, as well as a tight black t-shirt.

After Caitlyn was Erica, an Anime and Manga crazy girl who was of blonde hair and had on a pair of dark jeans and a red sweatshirt.

Last and also least we have Philip, the only boy in the group. Philip was a boy who was famous for hanging out with either strange girls or guys who acted like jerks. Philip had black hair and was wearing a pair of slacks and a plaid shirt that probably had a single difference from the one that he wore yesterday.

When the little group of five reached the much larger group Renee was first to speak. She huffed loudly and cried, "That's so mean!"

"You think that's mean?" Kitsune countered, "You should see what they do to me!"

Caitlyn laughed and sat near Arianna, throwing cherry tomatoes and lettuce at her while shouting "Lettuce!" Philip joined in soon after.

Erica simply chuckled and watched the spectacle while Yami's right eye twitched. Promptly he stepped into the middle of the food-throwing circle, only to be hit in the eye with a cherry tomato. "Oops." Caitlyn said, but continued throwing nonetheless.

Yami slid the tomato off his face and re-gathered his bearings before continuing his original purpose. "STOP!" he cried. "This has gone far enough! Honestly, I leave you alone and you practice mutiny!"

Meu looked slightly confused and whispered to Ammit, "Isn't mutiny when you get rid of the leader? Ari is just a pawn, after all." Ammit nodded thoughtfully and shrugged in return.

Bakura was concerned with other things, however. Like the fact that Yami had stuck up for Arianna in the first place. 'Interesting.' He mulled.

"I was unaware you fancied the human so much." Bakura chuckled, his dark brown eyes gleaming with mischief and insanity. He changed his tone to mocking. "Does the little king have a modest crush on the annoying mortal? Hmm?" Yami did nothing but slightly blush, huff, and walk away.

Yuugi furrowed his brow at his darker half's peculiar, Kaiba-like behaviour before he understood.

'…_Yami's in love…'_

_The Next Day: Day of the School Fair_

****It was the Day. The day of the school fair and an event that would send the lives of our characters spinning wildly out of control. Soon enough, an unexpected enemy would reveal themselves like Tarot cards being shown. Truly, it would catch all of the characters completely unawares. All, that is, except for two.

****Dave and Tim had been wandering the shadows for what seemed to be years, and it showed clearly on their faces. Finally though they had out run the voice. How many days had it taken? Four? Twelve? Twenty?

They couldn't tell. And they didn't want to find out.

"_Kheh kheh khheh _(1)." A voice seemed to chuckle all around them, surrounding them like a hall of mirrors._ "Pain. Loss. Suffering. And most of all Hate. These are the things I was born from. Greed is my blood-relative and Hate flows in my very veins. Hikari thought he could get rid of me. The Pharaoh thought he could destroy me. …But no matter how hard you try you cannot purge the world of negativity. And that in itself is my very essence…"_

Dave and Tim saw a form separated from the shadows. Another shadow that seemed to blend into the darkness itself, embracing it.

"_You are going to help me get back at Hikari and the Baka-Pharaoh. Together we will destroy their happiness! I may not be able to escape the Realm of Shadows now that I have returned to it and become one with it but that doesn't mean I can't put them in their place… Kehhahaahahahhaa!"_

"_The_ World is a Vampire…

…_Sent to Drain…_

…_Secret_ Destroyer…

_Hold You up to the Plains_

_And what do I Get?_

_For My Pain?"_

Meu Aelurus Cipher (2) sang along quietly with her Smashing Pumpkins CD as its sheer volume stifled out the melodic cry of blue jays outside. Unconsciously Meu began head banging, her high ponytail swaying about her face. Hearing Ammit's door slam shut at being woken so early gave her the indication to begin dressing. She absent-mindedly slipped her blithe ebony shift over her head and grabbed a pair of red corduroy hip-huggers and a black t-shirt that stated: "Anything boys can do Girls can do better". She then released her constricted hair and flipped it before grabbing a brush and heading out of her room, pushing the off button of her stereo.

As she ventured down the stairs she saw Ammit, still clad in her pajama pants and sweatshirt that said "Eat Or Be Eaten" lying down on the floor, waiting for Meu's blood sister to get out of the bathroom. Immediately Meu recognized the shirt as her Brother's; one particular item that Ammit had taken a liking to.

Meu continued traveling down the ten stairs, jumping down the last three. (I know there are ten 'cause I got off the computer and counted them just now. .;) Instantly she saw Luis, her awesome Brother-In-Law. Luis took one look at her shirt's statement and faked being indignant. "…Just because it's true doesn't mean you have to put it on a shirt." He argued, folding his arms and scowling.

Meu laughed, her day was going well already. What could ruin anything on a day like this?

"…_I_ Am Still Just a Rat in a Cage…"

Humans? Mortals? They are only test subjects to The Darkness…

The Inescapable Darkness that sneaks up cautiously on happiness and pounces on it, pounding it into oblivion.

The Darkness that looms not too far ahead, plotting…

"…_I_ Am Still Just a Rat in a Cage…"

****Over at the Aiun residence Arianna was sitting on her bed, bearing her tie-die shirt and a pair of jeans with holes ripped in the knees. Once more she touched her cheek, blushing slightly. Gently she grazed her fingertips over the 'marked' spot.

**FLASHBACK**

_English had ended and Arianna was gripping Meu's arm so tightly it was beginning to turn blue. Meu didn't really care at this point. After knowing Arianna for nine years you simply get used to her creepy, obsessive death grip._

_On Meu's other side was Malik, who had an arm haphazardly draped over her shoulder-Arianna had finally gotten used to the idea of sharing her "bestest friend" with a guy. It was remarkable timing for her, considering she still had issues with sharing her with girls._

_It was only one period after the food fight and the lot of them were walking down the 100 hall in order to get to the 700 hall…in five minutes. _

_Yami had been unusually silent and waited for the others to go through the door before asking to speak to Arianna. _

_The said teen complied and reluctantly let go of Meu's tingling arm._

_"Hey," Yami said, "Sorry if I was weird earlier. I'm just used to sticking up for people in situations like that. I guess I kinda forgot they were friends." He leaned forward and offhandedly presented a kiss to Arianna's cheek._

**END FALSHBACK**

Arianna stretched, trying to work out the knot in her side and stared up at the ceiling.

'Life is confusing…' She thought. 'Much too confusing…'

****Around an hour later everyone had arrived at the school fair and was either checking in or watching Mr. Carpenter get hauled away by the FBI for his plans to take over the world. No one would say exactly what the plan was but they did find out that it had something to do with a large piece of pie, Britany Spears, and an Atomic Bomb.

(Intermission, I haven't eaten since one AM yesterday and its nine PM now…)

(Yay! I fasted! …Yummy pears…)

Surprisingly, it was fairly impressive, which was unusual for any thing to do with school. There were bumper cars, roller coasters, and even a water ride. The large group gradually began splitting into smaller ones, amazing considering they usually just flocked around Meu all day.

Of course, Arianna had been reluctant even to let go of Meu's arm but after Yami asked if she wanted to go with him and a good,** long **beating from Kitsune, followed by Kitsune taking the spell book to do a little casting Arianna had gone with****Yami.

**With Katie and Jounochi**

"Well," Jounochi said, "We've got some cotton candy…what should we do now?" He took a greedy bite from the sugary sustenance. Katie looked around at everything before taking a bite out of the same cone of provisions.

"I don't know…I'd figured I'd just let you decide." Katie said, which is the number one no-no to ever do on a date. Some of you probably understand why…others are just naïve.

"Hmmm…" Jounochi mumbled, thinking nasty thoughts because he's a pervert and I've got the Manga to prove it. Then his attention was immediately taken from his fantasies to a familiar machine. "Woot! Whack-A-Mole!"

****Our lovable inu character ran straight over to the contraption and picked up a mallet. He then noticed it was a two-player game and called Katie over to play with him.

Katie flushed a little before confessing: "I don't actually know how to play…"

The blonde's golden-brown eyes lit up immediately. "Well then, you're in luck because Yuug' may be the dueling king but I am champion of this game!" Jounochi boasted, though he knew he only beat Yuugi because the midget was too short to reach.

"All right," Jou said, his countenance determined, "First you have to get a good grip on the mallet…" Jounochi motioned to Katie and she went over to stand by his side. Jounochi took Katie's slightly tanned hand in his before placing it firmly on the whacking-stick.

Jou carefully moved behind Katie and pushed the start button on the machine. "The rest is all about hand-eye coordination." He informed, whacking the first mole with all his strength. Soon enough, Katie got the hang of it and the two were striking the moles together.

"…How romantic…" Lindsey sighed hopelessly, Ryou at her side. They were both watching Katie and Jounochi play. Lindsey smiled at Ryou and put her hand on his.

Ryou blushed one shade of red deeper than ruby before entering a flashback scene…

_Ryou and Bakura were both in the kitchen of the small condominium the characters had bought with Kaiba's money, which was rapidly decreasing with every cell-phone call he made to Elena. As usual, the darker half was rambling about his two favorite things in the worlds: Ammit and ketchup._

_"No, honestly, I'm telling you Ammit's hair is the exact same colour as the ketchup it the fridge! It's amazing! I'm not sure weather to eat it or make out with it…or both…"_

_At this point Ryou was both disturbed and had a headache. His Yami randomly changed topics, as he was known for doing, and looked at Ryou seriously. "I've told you before Ryou and I'll tell you again, you've got to do something about that girl you like. Something to reel her in, you know…Make her all good and faithful like Ammit." _

_Ryou held back laughter at this statement. That was supposed to be faithful? Ammit had completely ignored Bakura when she saw him in this world. Then she had pranked him. Bakura still complained about tasting Paiper Mach'e every time he drank milk._

_"I know!" the tomb raider announced loudly, snapping Ryou back into focus. "You could kiss her and then start yelling that she's now pregnant…she'd probably fall for it! And then you can use that to force her to marry you!"_

_Ryou just about died of embarrassment as Yami walked in during Bakura's plot. The former Pharaoh raised an eyebrow before shaking his head in a dismissive manner and simply walking away with his precious brownie. Best not to get involved when Bakura is plotting while thinking of Ammit and ketchup. _

_"Yami…" Ryou stated between clenched teeth, not wanting to wake up anyone else._

Back in the present Lindsey had noticed Ryou's eye twitching and asked him what was wrong. "Ehh…nothing." He lied. "Let's go ride the swings." Lindsey nodded and went to get in line, leaving the older one to his thoughts.

"Maybe there is a way I can convince her this isn't just a fling… But I should probably do it **_my_** way…"

**With Ari and Yami**

"Owie…" Arianna whined.

Yami turned around, concerned: "What's wrong?"

"I just picked a scab off and it really hurt." Little tears began budding in Ari's eyes. "I want Meu…" (This behaviour can easily be identified with a three-year-old getting barley even hurt and asking for 'mommy.')

Yami just sweat-dropped before asking, "Would you like me to kiss it better?"

"Yes, please." Arianna answered pitifully. Yami sighed and placed a kiss on Arianna's nose. She got a scab there from running into walls. Arianna smiled and snuggled Yami's arm. Cue little pink heart bubbles, if you would. Thank you.

As Arianna was becoming used to hanging on someone's arm that wasn't Meu, Yami spotted something that truly amazed him. So much in fact, that he stopped in his tracks just to stare at it in awe. Arianna noticed the sudden halt and lifted her head from Yami's arm to gaze at whatever had caught his interest.

" 'The Blender'…?" She questioned, staring at the twisting ride and the former Pharaoh in disbelief. "I'd have thought you'd be more amazed by that." Arianna pointed to a ten thousand foot roller coaster Kitsune had summoned with the spell book.

Yami's already large eyes became even larger as he stared at the said ride. "Ehh…I think I should go on something…mild…for my first time ridding anything at an amusement park."

Arianna nodded, "I know what'cha mean. I've only ever been on the kiddy roller coasters myself."

Both Arianna and Yami got in line to go on a small ride known as "The Green Dragon." Yami had a lot of fun-he said it was just like ridding a horse in Ancient Egypt. A few more rides later Yami had decided he was prepared for the bigger rides.

"All right." Arianna agreed. "What should we go on first?"

" 'The Blender'." Yami answered, staring at the ride in pure admiration, respect and awe. How can anyone have respect and admiration for a ride? Ask him cause I don't know.

"Okay, that it is."

After waiting in an incredulously long wait in the line Arianna and Yami were finally free to get into one of the booths. They were similar to plastic yellow couch-chairs and were sizable enough to fit three people. The assistants pushed down the bar and assisted in strapping them in. The next thing they were aware of the two of them were spinning round and round at what must have been fifty miles per hour.

Yami didn't know what was happening-he felt like an extremely powerful monster was attacking him over and over again. Spinning right, left, and foreword, crashing into a laughing Arianna as he cuddled up into a little ball, clutching his stomach. A strange sort of queasy feeling came over him and the next thing he knew the ride was stopped and all the workers and riders, as well as the people in line were staring…at him…and his puddle of puke.

He coughed a little, trying to get the taste of vomit from his mouth.

"Well, they didn't have _that_ in Ancient Egypt!"

**With Meu and Malik**

****Meu and Malik had done the sensible thing and waited on a bench for the line of the ride they wished to go on to recede. As they sat around, waiting for the large line to ebb they had decided to go get ice cream. When they returned to their bench they began conversing…

"You know, one would think you'd have bruises on your arm after Ari hanging on you every second of every hour of every day…except Sundays…"

Meu just gave the bishonen a skeptical look. "You think Ari is even near strong enough to give anyone a bruise? She can't even stand up to her seven-year-old brother, who is literally as tall and as strong as Yuugi!"

Malik just smiled and pulled Meu closer, enveloping the brunette in his bronzed arms. "Malik…people are staring…" Meu forced.

"Do I care?" Malik asked, giving Meu a half-lidded stare and leaning in for a kiss.

(BloodEngel: Pardon me as I go blush… … … Stop looking at me like that…)

_"All right-Who's ready for a little Karaoke!"_ yelled the loud voice of the vice principal over an intercom.

Malik growled a bit and turned his head to towards the direction of the interruption.

_"First up we have Ryou Bakura singing 'As Lovers Go' by Dashboard Confessional!"_

"Hmmm…?" Meu questioned, before the words registered in her mind. "Ryou's gonna sing!" She jumped up out of the surprised Malik's grasp and started running towards the crowd assembled in the region of the Karaoke stage. The perplexed Malik sat on the bench for a second before shaking Meu's strange behaviour off and running after her.

When he joined Meu he noticed Ryou looked about ready to die… Meu groaned, "I can't watch. Just promise you'll drag him off the stage if he passes out…" Malik really couldn't understand why Meu was getting so anxious just because Ryou was probably going to have the entire school laughing at him for the remainder of his life, but hey, Meu is weird like that.

"I'd feel embarrassed for him if he weren't enough already mortified enough for the both of us." Meu continued, hiding behind Malik.

"Hey, Ry, you can do it!" Lindsey yelled from somewhere behind Meu and Malik. Ryou gulped and looked strangely calm…

"_She said, 'I've got to be honest// you're wasting your time if you're fishin' around here.'  
And I said, 'you must be mistaken// I'm not foolin', this feelin' is real.'  
She said, 'you've gotta be crazy// What do you take me for? Some kinda of easy mark?'_

'You've got wits// you've got looks// you've got passion//But I swear that you've got me all wrong.'

All wrong / All wrong /But you've got me

_  
(Chorus:)  
I'll be true, I'll be useful, I'll be cavalier// I'll be yours my dear  
And I'll belong to you / If you just let me through_

This is easy as lovers go. / So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
This is wonderful as loving goes. / This is tailor-made,  
What's the sense in waiting?

I said, 'I've got to be honest// I've been waiting for you all of my life.'  
For so long I thought I was asylum bound / But just seeing you makes me think twice.  
And being with you here makes me sane. / I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.

'You've got wits/ You've got looks,  
You've got passion// But are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?'

Tonight / Tonight / You've got me  
(chorus:)   
(repeat twice)"

After the song was over Meu cautiously took her hands from her face and peered at Ryou. "Oh my Ra, he's still alive."

Meu's comment seemed to break the awkward silence of the area and snap everyone in the crowd back to life. Therefore, they cheered. Yes, they cheered. Hence causing Ryou to turn a shade similar to Ammit's hair…and the ketchup in the fridge that Bakura mentioned earlier…

Speaking of Bakura, let's go check on him and Ammit…

Ammit sighed. "I'm bored." The redhead whined, poking some random short kid as he walked by.

"Right." Bakura said and began looking around with a thief's perception.

Ammit sighed again, "Bakura, what are you doing?"

"Looking for a closet…"

Insert Ammit scoffing here.

Meanwhile, in another part of the fair, Yuugi and Brittany were in a similar predicament. You see, they had been on the bumper cars about fifty times and it was beginning to get a little bit boring. Just a little bit. It was quite fun though, because they met up with Erica, Phillip, Renee and Caitlyn.

Caitlyn glanced at Phillip and Erica. It was their sixtieth time on the bumper cars and they were still swaying and laughing like maniacs...or idiots, depending on how you look at it of course. "Hn. Hey, Renee do you wanna go on a roller coaster?" Caitlyn asked, pointing to the huge roller coaster Kitsune had summoned.

"I suppose so." Renee said, completely ignoring where Caitlyn was pointing. "How about you two?" she offered, "Would you like to join us?"

Brittany and Yuugi both gawked at the roller coaster, the Final Test of Osiris (god of the **dead**) and watched as lightning flashed across the sky above it. The two blinked and shook their heads no.

So instead, Britt and Yuugi went on Rattle Snake Rapids, which gets you much wetter these days, in fact it **soaked **me because not only was I the one to go under the stupid waterfall but someone also thought it was funny to spray me while they were watching us go down. Grrr… I give them the Finger of Shame…Yea, now you're shamed for all your life, eh! Not so funny _now_ is it!

Ahem. Pardon my rambling. We shall go back to them later, when I am less sensitive to the subject.

Renee and Caitlyn were the only ones in line to go on the Last Test of Osiris. The attendant was shaking with fear as he helped strap them in. "Make sure your belts are secure, lean your head back against the headrest and enjoy your ride." He said weakly.

Perhaps now would be a good time to explain the anatomy of the roller coaster. It was primarily made up of the one large drop at the beginning and a lot of circles, loop-d-loops, another slightly smaller drop and the straight ramp at the end. And with Renee and Caitlyn sitting in the front car they had a perfect view to their demise.

Caitlyn, the adrenaline druggie didn't mind…but Renee was a bit un-nerved by seeing the only thing separating her from a 300-foot drop was a cart and a rickety old track. Therefore,

"DON'T YOU DARE GO DOWN YOU RET--" and the cart dropped, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Life is a many splendor-ed thing…just not when you're on the Last Test of Osiris…

**Scene Change**

A fair few of you are probably wondering this: WHERE DID KITSUNE GO AFTER SHE SUMMONED THE ROLLER COASTER! Well, CALM DOWN because I'm about to tell you! Kitsune was looking diligently for a spell within the book of spells. A dark, forbidden conjuration.

…A spell to bring back the dead…

Yes, she was searching and searching for an enchantment that would reunite her with the late ninja master, Kakashi. I acknowledge the fact that one does become rather jaded when a Kakashi is lacking, so, naturally, our dearest Kitsune found a spell.

"At last," she grinned, "I have found it! 'To bring what's lost, this spell may suffice-say these words and turn around thrice, and who are what to your eyes should appear, but one with the proper description, whether far or near. ' Come back, my one eyed guy!"

And sure enough, a cloud of white smoke encased a spacious area opposite to Kitsune-however, it wasn't Kakashi said protagonist found facing her…

But it was a guy…a guy with one eye…and strands of silver hair…

BloodEngel: Ohhh, who's it gonna be! Who ever could be in front of Kitsune, who I am going to get a Naruto headband for her b-day for writing this! IT'S ALL NEEDY'S FAULT! BLAME NEEDY!


	13. An Empty Booth

**Inside Out**

BloodEngel: Well, as you have noticed, Kaede didn't show up as soon as we thought she would...But don't worry, she'll be in next chappie! Tho probably _only_ that chappie...Eh...whatever... This chapter is dedicated to Ari, who moved not long ago--her absence will make the story less sense-less, and therefore quicker. In case you are wondering, this chapter is mainly all based off the random crap that spewed out of Arianna's mouth once as we were talking about my need to update. Yet again, this is a bit of a filler chapter cause I told her I would do this stuff and...well...I need to stall for a while as I gather my thoughts together about some stuff. Important stuff, ya no.

**Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Naruto, or any songs. (now follow with a sarcastic remark)**

.Blood.Engel.Yuzuki.:The following is a payed commercial program. The veiws, ideas and opinions expressed in it do not in any way represent .Blood.Engel.Yuzuki. (has a gun pointed to her head) I mean, FOR MORE INSANITY WITH YOUR FAVORITE OCS read Crystal Kitsune's YuYuHakusho fic, which includes most of the origional characters you're farmilliar with from this fic. Meaning **ME**! And of course Arianna; the Needy, hanging on my arm all day long.

INSIDE OUT--NOW WITH 10 LESS FAT,

10 MORE RANDOM-NESS

AND

80 MORE FLUFF

_THIS OFFER FOR A LIMITED TIME ONLY!_

**Chapter Twelve of Inside Out: Nutritional Facts**

**Serving Size: 900 words**

**Estimated Number of Servings: About 3**

**Calories? Total Fat/ Number of Pages? grams **

**Saturated Fat? grams Fat from Random-ness? grams**

Dietary Fiber/Thanx to Reviewers: 15 grams

Sugars/Chances to Induce Hyperactivity: 50 grams

**Protien/How Many More Reviews I Want Before Next Chapter: 2 grams**

Percentage Daily FanFiction Values based on a 2,000 word-per-chapter diet. Your Daily Values may be higher or lower depending on levels of boredom.

**Inside Out**

Chapter 12: The Empty Booth

When we last left Kitsune, she was attempting to bring Kakashi back to life...However, she didn't get who she wanted.

Allow me to elaborate: Magic is an interesting thing. When using certain spells, one must be extreamley specific if he or she wishes to have accurate results. Kitsune said she wanted her "one eyed guy" back.

So the magic presented her with...a guy...a guy with one eye...who no one could have expected...

"P-P-PEGASUS!"

"Hello Kitsune-girl." said the creepy weirdo in his incredibly gay voice.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!"

"Why, I know everyone's name--I use the power of my Sennen Eye to discover every move you make before you do. Hiihiihii!"

Let's change to script form for a few lines, shall we?

Kitsune: -O.O-

Pegasus//0\\

"Look, eh...I'm sorry to be to one to break this to you but you dont have the Sennen Eye anymore...It got ripped out by Bakura..."

"WHAT?" Pegasus flipped his hair back from out of the way of his eye and poked the bloody whole where his Sennen Item used to be. "Holy Cow--you're right!" He continued poking.

"Holy Cow?" Kitsune asked, raising an eyebrow, "Where?" Peggy took his gored-up finger from his eye socket, then used that finger to point at a milkshake shop by the name of Holy Cow.

"Oh."

**Scene Change**

Ahem. Before things start getting crazy let's tie up a few loose ends. You do, of course, remember my rant about Rattle Snake Rapids, the ride that Britt and Yuugi were going on. Although Kitsune summoned it, it really doesn't have too many extreams to it...ignoring that HUGE waterfall at the very end and the way that you can spray people with a friggin' firehose. But besides that, it's the same ride.

It just gets you so wet you'll never want to go on it again...

...Ever...

This was most unfortunate for five people.

First of all I must mention Kaiba(number one), who was sprayed while he was talking to Elena on his lovley little cellphone. Next of all it was unfortunate for the jerk formally known as Chris(number two), who sprayed Kaiba and now has a few of said CEO's hired "bodyguards" after him.

Now let's focus on Brittany(number three), who was riding all alone with Yuugi and, while leaning over the side, fell into the water from the force of the waterfall, getting herself completley drenched. Allow me now to mention that Brittany wore a white shirt. A very small white shirt that ended up shrinking an revealing her belly-button, which, suprisingly, is pierced.

Did I mention that Yuugi didn't mind so much?

In fact, he minded so little that he wanted to go again...and again...and again...while poor, innocent Brittany was utterly oblivious to why he enjoyed the ride so much. Finally she told Yuugi she was getting cold and didn't want to get wet anymore. Yuugi agreed reluctantly.(1)

And, unfortunatley, Ammit(number four) and Bakura(number five) just so happened to pass by after Lil' Britt's shrunken shirt had fully dried and she had cautiously taken out her belly-button ring, hiding it carefully in her pocket. They decided to get some food together, so Ammit and Brittany went in search for some food while Bakura and Yuugi sat around, being lazy(or sexist, depending on your point of view). As they were getting food Brittany kept on telling Ammit about how Yuugi wanted to go on Rattle Snake Rapids and Yuugi kept on looking at Brittany with a happy expression on his face, telling the former tomb raider about how much he loved R.S.R.

Bakura and Ammit were both confused, just like Arianna when Meu "randomly disappears" at times that she turns her head. That is, until they both noticed at the exact same time that Lil' Britt was wearing a white shirt. A white shirt that had been quite a bit longer earlier...

Yuugi got death glares from both of the crazy spirits, making him want to go hide behind Yami as he always seems to do in that kind of situation. Though even after Ammit turned her attention back to Britt, Bakura continued glaring. With the glare as his warning he grabbed Yuugi and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt, whispering harshly, "Why didn't you come find me!"

Yuugi looked kinda dazed for a second before he shook his head and grinned sheepishly, "...She has a belly-button ring."

Meanwhile, the Oblivious Britt was also telling Ammit about her special secret. "But you can't tell anyone. My parents will kill me and I don't want to have to take it out."

Soon they returned to the table, where the two perverted...things...had suspicously wide grins on their face.

Ammit knew right away that Bakura knew. And Bakura knew that Ammit knew that he knew. And he also knew he was going to get scolded for knowing, since she knew that he knew. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'that's what I get for not hiding that I knew, because I had figured she would know that I know that she knows that I know that she knows.'

Those of you who can read that only once and comprehend it perfectly without eror may now give yourselves a pat on the back; you are that much closer to understanding the mind of a complete lunatic.

Later, as Ammit and Bakura found themselves at the suvineir shop, Ammit brought the subject up. "Bakura," she said seriously, seeing that he still had that stupid grin on his face.

"Hn?"

"I know that you know, and you know it."

"Eh...know what?" 'CRAP! Bad move, you never, ever lie to a woman when she knows that you know that she knows what!'

WHACK!

"YOU MORON, YOU SHOULD NEVER, EVER LIE TO A WOMAN WHEN SHE KNOWS THAT YOU KNOW THAT SHE KNOWS WHAT!"

Bakura cupped his left cheek, trying to get his thoughts in order. '...So many knows...' "Ano sa...Oops?"

BAM!

Bakura cupped his right cheek now, listening to the word "know" replay over and over again in his mind.

Ammit blinked twice, an idea coming to her, as an uncharacteristically sweet face came upon her countanance. "But it's okay, I forgive you."

'know know know know know know know know know know know know' "What?"

Ammit rolled her scarlet eyes, "I said I frogive you, idiot." Ammit then left the small stand with a bag that he didn't pay any attention to what she put in it.

...He would soon find out...

Turns out, Ammit bought a white shirt. Turns out, Ammit also doesn't mind getting soaked in water. Turns out, Ammit is now a legend to this day. Turns out, after Bakura realized she went on the now infamous water ride without him in her new aparalell, the thief was practically in tears. Turns out, Bakura had never been that close to crying over a girl.

Ammit smiled as she got off the ride and she went to the ladies' room to change back into her black shirt. She joined up with Bakura later, still smiling. They silently decided to forget about the entire ordeal.

They didn't have to say anything.

He knew it and she knew it.

So as they were waiting patiently on The Rocket, another ride Kitsune had summoned, it didn't matter so much anymore when Ammit decided to say something. "Belly-button piercing." She stated simply.

He smirked, "I must admit I am supportive."

"...I thought you would be..."

They hurtled downwards, getting an odd, weightless feeling that didn't really bother them.

They didn't care to say it, but they were content being with each other once again.

...And they both knew it...(A/N: AWWWWWWWWW!)

**With the Others**

"Hn..." Seto Kaiba said grumpliy, glaring at his cellular phone, which had run out of batteries.

Seto sighed and checked his watch. It was Two Fourty Five, fifteen minutes past the time he was supposed to have met the others. And sure enough, when he looked up again he saw the crowd of mental paitents coming his way. Lindsey looked even **more **cheerful than normal, Yami looked rather sick, Arianna wasn't hanging on to Meu, whom looked much too hyper for comfort, but other than that things seemed rather lethargic.

As the large group reached him Meu ran up to the phone in his hand and began yelling into it, "ELENA! We ran into Pricilla, and Ame, and Ami-san, and Danny, and Emilee, and Nicole, and Erica, and Caitlyn, and Renee, and Phillip, and Bruise, and Brian; the jerk, and Sky-chan, and Chris; the gay jerk, and Tomas; the moron, and Chris' sister, and--"she was cut off in the continuation of her list of aquaintences.

"THE PHONE'S DEAD, MEU!" Seto Kaiba shouted.

"Oh..." Meu burst out laughing.

"Dear Ra, Grave Keeper, how much Cotton Candy did you allow her to eat!" Ammit asked, shaking Meu like she was dying, which only made her laugh harder.

"It's the puppy dog eyes...! She made me! ...Hold it a second...What have you been doing all this time?" Malik asked suspiciouisly.

"I was out scaring people on the 'Haunted House' or 'Terror Ride' or whatever it's called. You know, the one for three year olds?" Ammit responded.

"We made the two year old cry." Bakura added proudly.

"Awesome." Malik nodded.

"Hey guys..." Lindsey began, "Where's Kitsune?"

Just then a frigtened scream streaked through the air, echoing in the night. The air went strangley frigid...And then they saw it.

No, it wasn't Tim and Dave back from the Realm of Shadows.

And no, it wasn't Ari's mom.

It wasn't even a scary, murderous vampire who needs to go to his orthidontist more often.

It was Pegasus in a speedo!

A pink one, I might add.

"SQUEE!" Pegasus was crying gleefully, splashing around in his kitty pool, which he carrys, deflated, in his pocket.

"Help." Kitsune mouthed.

Long story short, Peggy was taken away in a police car yelling, "BYE BYE KAIBA-BOY!" he blew a kiss, "I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL BAKURA-BOY! I'LL BE BACK FOR MY ICE CREAM, YOU BASTARD! TAKE CARE OF YUUGI-BOY, YAMI-BOY! GIVE ME AN INVITE TO THE WEDDING, MALIK-BOY!" all the way to the mental hospital, where his best friend is Michael Jackson and our dear Peggy is now considering his fourth nose-job.

But enough about him. Let's get on with the story.

The vice-principal was very confused. First there had been that water ride and then the roller coaster that he seriously didn't know the origins of, Chris; the kid who always found something to whine about to him got beat up...again, followed by a grown man in a tiny swimming pool. Not to mention that odd stand that didn't even have anyone in it.

Things were getting really, really weird.

And they were about to get much weirder.

"All right Kiddies!" He almost had a heart-attack when he saw the random band that had appeared on the stage out of nowhere. Turns out Katie had been reading the spellbook...out loud. Yes, Katie is simply one of those people who **always** read out loud, no matter what the surcumstance. She's like Arianna sounding out words to angry letters from Chris; the gay jerk(that she was supposed to pass on to Caitlyn) when the teacher is sitting **right there! **

They didn't know how to get the band back to their concert so instead they just decided to live with it and go get huge cookies from one of the booths.

_**"I would swallow my pride.I would choke on the rinds but the lack thereof would leave me empty inside."**_

"All right," Ari began when they decided to sit down, "Where's my cookie?" The group had seen that Yami was off fighting with Bakura and Ammit somewhere so they took the chance to pick on the Needy Annoyance. They just laughed a lot. A whole lot. Meu laughed most of all. "C'mon Meu, give it to me." Arianna didn't even notice the abnormal weight in Meu's large front pocket.

**_"I would swallow my doubt, turn it Inside Out.Find nothin' but faith in nothin'."_**

"If I _had _the cookie, you would be able to _see_ the cookie." Arianna motioned for Meu to move, which she did. She saw nothing in Meu's spot. She gave way to sight-seeing but still found nothing. She continued surveying the rest of the group.

_**"Wanna put my tender heart in a blender.Watch it spin around to a beautiful oblivion."**_

"_Ari_!"Meu called, and repeated: "If I _had_ the cookie, you would be able to _see_ the cookie." Arianna soon gave up the search for her cookie and everyone laughed harder. Meu took the large cookie out of her pocket and her pocket now looked noticably smaller. It was hillarious.

_**"Rendevous then I'm thru with you. I alone am the one you don't know you need.Take heed, feed your ego.Make me blind when your eyes close, sink when you get close."**_

"Say Katie, out of curiosity how did you get them to sing this song of all songs?" Lindsey asked.

"I said the words Inside Out; that's the name of the song, right?"

"So now they're just going to sing this song? Or songs with that title." Jounochi was a bit affraid of repeats.

Another song began to play, a noticably different one. "There's your answer."

**_"Here, a little sympathy for you to waste on me.I know you're faking it but that's okay.And I don't want to drag it out.Don't want to bring you down.I never wanted it to end this way.Even if I wanted to I don't think that I'd get to you.There's nothing I can say to you to make you feel alive again.Here, A little jealousy I hope you think of me.Hope you wonder where I sleep at night cause I feel like I'm Inside Out.You got me upside down.Maybe I was holding on too tight."_**

Yami came back without Bakura and Ammit, who were having fun in the crowd of people who figured it would be cool to create a mosh-pit. W00T! Some people were dancing and Yami had come back to ask if Arianna wanted to. Arianna decided she would wait for another song, considering she and her glasses would probably get trampled in the mosh-pit.**_  
_**

_**"So don't you say goodbye to me.Just turn your back away and leave.And if you're lucky I will be your last regret, your only friend.The two of us we dream like one.The two of us, the two of us.The two of us take breath like one.The two of us, the two of us.I guess that this is over now.I guess it's called a falling out.But everyday I'm learning how to make it through this life I'm in.Even if I wanted to I don't think that I'd get to you.So don't you say goodbye to me.Just turn your back away and leave.And if you're lucky I will be your last regret, your only friend."**_

Meanwhile Lindsey was reading the spell Kaite had cast in her head while Kistune was speaking to Phillip. Phillip had asked about the spell book and Kitsune had answered, telling him precicley what it was. Phillip kind of laughed and said something about, "You can't honestly Believe that Magic Works like that."

The book started to shine, Phillip fainted, and the band began to sing yet another song, this time one under the title of Believe that Magic Works.

_"Dance your final dance.This is your final chance._

_To hold the one you love.You know you've waited long enough._

No one was quite sure when Needy and The Former Pharaoh had started dancing, but now, looking at them they were okay at it. And it's not like Ari was going to get another chance at anything like this again, concidering who her mom was--so they decided to simply let her tumble around with slight confusion. Mainly because that in itself was funny.

_Believe that magic works.Don't be afraid of bein' hurt._

_Don't let this magic die.The answer's there.Oh, just look in her eyes._

They were all quite sure when Katie and Jounochi got out there because Katie had actually laughed at the proposal, but ended up there anyway.__

And make.Your final move. Don't be scared.She wants you to.  
It's hard.You must be brave.Don't let this moment slip the way.  


Meu started wondering why this chapter was getting so corny after Britt and Yuugi left to join in the useless activity.

_  
Believe that magic works.Don't be afraid of bein' hurt.  
No, don't let this magic die.Ooh, the answer's there. Yeah, just look in her eyes.  
_

Kakashi was brougt back to life with the help of the spell book and a much better description(including a full name, just in case).

_  
And don't believe that magic can die.No, this magic can't die.  
So dance, your final dance.'Cause this is, your final chance."_

Kaiba finally found a payphone.

...When it stopped working, he punched some kid (incedentally it was Chris again) in the face.

So, naturally, they all decided to leave the scene and go visit some of the booths that had been set up for the fair. ("No more cotton candy, Meu, you've had enough!")

After a while of walking they noticed that the booths were not only becoming less and less, but most of them were empty, the people having gone to check out the band. At the very end of the school grounds was a highly decorated booth that looked like something out of a gypsy camp. The booth was large, and had a highly decorated cloth draped over the wooden stand that formed it, materials similar to the kind found in Elena's basement what seemed so long ago.

Above the booth was another wooden sign, painted so it looked like an old fashioned announcement in a font probably known very well as "Ye Olde English".

" 'Fortune Teller Yuki'?" Lindsey inquired, reading the sign. She looked to Ryou, who shrugged and pulled back the beads and curtains to reveal nothing but thin, incence stained air.

Yuugi walked in, shivering ever so slightly even though to air was at least ten times warmer than it was outside. "Hello?"

No answer.

"No one's here." Katie concluded, as the group turned around to walk out of the now crowded booth.

"...I'm here..." They looked back to see the speaker, an oddly familliar voice from behind to see...

**...More To Come...**

Yuzuki: Am I evil? Oh yes.

Kaede: (reading notebook) Wow, we've almost gotten to the climax...

BloodEngel: Yep! Updates soon, that is, if my dumb computer will let me!

(1) Because of the manga we all know that Yuugi's a gross pervert who watches porn videos that he borrows from Jounochi; Where does Jou get them from? I don't know. He probably sneaks them from his drunk father's collection.

More Authoress' Notes: This WILL be finished soon! I'm aiming for October 10 (so I can finish it on Kitsune's Birthday!) You see, I will be updating more once school begins because I will be more organized and able to write my stories in class.

**Who Here Reads _Vampire Game _By Judal!**

**I do. And today I read/bought the very last one. Number 15. I did not know whether to laugh, cry, scream, or jump up and down. That is how good the ending was. **

**P.S. LAILIS IS AWESOME; SHE DESERVES MORE FANS!**

_**"My love is lonley down in Hell. Let me join him as soon as possible."**_

_**((Who does she mean at this point? I suppose that's up to the fans...))**_

**Oh, yea, and that Vamp with the free-will is rather cool too, she deserves a name--is she's in any of the other volumes!**


	14. Fortune Teller Yuki

**Inside Out**

A/N: While reading over the last few chapters I have noticed something. A) Meu is very emotional, and B) I give myself **waaaaay **too much credit(for instance, I make myself sound much prettier than I even THINK I am...though the modeling agency-thing called me back too like KT, Britt, and Lindsey) Anyway, I'm going to be focusing more and more on the others in these up-coming chapters...Mainly, Baku and Ammit for a few of them, then I think I'm gonna be doing something with Kitsune, Reene, and Caitlyn.

Other Note: Sorry for the spelling mistakes; I hurt my finger last Sunday. I don't know how exactally because at one point basically my whole life was spent at a hospital-like-thing and I didn't want to go to one. That and it's my left hand so it could be broken for all I care and it wouldn't distrupt too much of my life.

Yet Another Note: I'm sad... ;-; I got **sick** and now I'm going to the **hospital** anyway tomorrow. (Goin' tah see **Dr. Ludmil**) Even worse, it's **during school** so I'm gonna miss my stupid **Honours Science** class. I'm going thru this **weird **thing where I'll be in control of my body **one second**, then I'll have this **weird **feeling, and my **lungs **and **back** will **start hurting **because I start having these **weird spasms** and it'll look like I'm **shivering really badly**, which I probably am. My counsilers got worried today about it and **sent me back home**(not that I'm complaining). **Anybody care to enlighten me?**

Fortune Teller Yuki: I predict that BloodEngel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Naruto or any songs...onegai, don't sue us.

**Inside Out**

Chapter 13: Fortune Teller Yuki

"...I'm here..."

They looked back to see the speaker, an oddly familliar voice from behind to see...Somebody they didn't know.

She wasn't that odd looking...or rather, wouldn't be if this were the 80s.

She had darkly outlined chestnut eyes and matching hair, wound loosely into braids and held out of her face with the help of a maroon bandanna. She was adorned with two large, golden hoop-earrings and a brown peasant skirt, topped with a large maroon belt. She wore an odd looking white turtle neck made out of what seemed to be cotton that had some odd styled cut-off and a brown tank-top over it.

In other words, she looked like some kind of gypsy.

"Are you 'Fortune Teller Yuki'?" Brittany asked hesitantly.

"Affirmative." Yuki confirmed, nodding.

"So you can, like, tell the future?" Ammit asked doubtfully.

"No," Yuki answered calmly, "I tell signs."

By this, everyone was confused so Yuki offered an example. She went over to a little desk, got something out of a drawer and kneeled down in front of it, motioning to the group.

She opened the box that had whatever she got out of the drawer to reveal a set of cards, and began shuffling them. "Are those Tarot Cards?" Ryou inquired, trying to get a good look over Katie's shoulder(Katie's about as tall as Jounochi).

"A simplified version," Yuki answered, still shuffling. "Since, apparently, some of you don't understand how to read signs." (Ammit's left eye twitched) Yuki gave a pleasant smile and divided the cards into three groups before picking up the middle pile. She then proceeded to shuffle that pile a small amount, for good measure. She then layed the cards out in an odd, square formation.

"So what happens now?" Katie asked, actually interested.

"Now, we flip over the cards." Yuki stated, turning over a card. "Cards one and two represent the past. The first card _we_ drew was..." (" 'We'?" Ammit commented, "She's the only one doing anything.") "The first card _we _drew was 'Betrayal'. Meaning, someone wronged a person that trusted them." She said, looking at Ammit.

"I _know_ what 'Betrayal' means!" Ammit yelled, seemingly having (and loosing) a one-sided arguement.

Yuki cleared her throat. "The next card is 'The Change Card'. Sometime in the past there has been one or more drastic change in one of your lives...if not all of them." Yuki paused to gather her thoughts before flipping over another card. "Cards three and four describe the present." Yuki stared at the third card before moving it, revealing another card behind it. "They seem to have stuck together somehow." Yuki mumbled , mostly to herself.

She realized the group was staring at her and quickly regained her composture. "I will just read them both. The first card was 'The Challenge Card'. Something big is comming ahead. The card stuck to that was 'The Barrier Card'. It says that something is stopping you from comming closer to smething or someone, or even perhaps reaching your destination."

"But what if we're happy how we are?" Lindsey asked.

"It means a Barrier, keeping you from your destiny--whether you want to get there or not."

"Who or what caused the Barrier?" Kitsune surveyed.

"Well, maybe the next card will tell us. Card Four(or Five, depending on how you look at it) is 'The Hidden Enemy Card'. Ah, that's what's causing your Barrier. Unless, of couse the Barrier is linked to the Betrayal card, and emotional stress is creating the Barrier. Or it could be both--the cards don't tell exactally."

"Then what's the point?" Ammit questioned, leaning against the wall.

"The Hidden Enemy is probably someone you've faced before and won, hence the reason they are hiding. That or they cannot get out of where they are."

"Ok, so what's the next card?" Kitsune pressed.

"Well, cards Five, Six, Seven, and Eight tell the Future."

"Finally." Ammit grumbled, while Bakura got bored of watching and also decided to lean against the walls of the booth and pick at the dirt under his nails.

"The Fifth Card is 'The Journey Card'; I'll assume I don't have to explain?" Yuki asked, leaning over so she could see Ammit clearly.

"You shouldn't assume things." Ammit responded, very close to flipping Yuki the bird, "You make an a--"

"The Sixth Card is 'The Forgivness Card'. This card is trying to point out that before you can end your journey, someone needs to give forgivness that is long over-do. This card probably ties into 'The Betrayal Card' but it's not for certain. The next card is 'The Growth Card'. This card indicates that a new knowledge or understanding. This will probably occur during the journey." Yuki flipped over the Eighth Card and smiled. "This is 'The Home Card'. It represents something or someone being back in its' proper place, or perhaps a feeling of saftey, or securiy.

"Now we see the conclusion, or ending in the Ninth Card." Yuki flipped the card over to reveal...

"The Ending Card!" Kitsune asked flatly, rather appalled at such a lame conclusion.

"Normally, yes." Yuki answered. "But this card is upside-down, and therefore means the opposite."

"So we're in, like, the 'Never Ending Story'?" Arianna finished.

"No," Yuki shook her head. "Your story will end...just not yet."

**-Outside the Booth-**

Ammit rolled her eyes, "What a waste of time. She _really_ didn't even tell us anything."

"Hey guys," Lindsey started, looking around. "What's with all these mirrors?"

Arianna inspected the new scenery. "I don't know...They weren't here earlier..."

"It looks like a Truth Mirror." Ammit commented, and, seeing the looks she was getting that were practically begging for an explaination she elaborated on her origional thought. "A mirror that sees through spells. It shows hidden things."

They decided to dismiss it...that is, until the Almightly and Powerful Pharaoh tripped and fell in the dirt just as they came to the Assistant Principal shooing the band off of school grounds. Yami decided to look in one of the mirrors to see how dirty he had gotten when he came face to face...With himself. As Pharaoh. Back in Egypt. "Oh S-"

"SETO KAIBA!" Yelled some-random-chick.

"HOLY CRAP!" Yelled some-random-chick-number-two.

"THERE ARE CARTOON CHARACTERS ON SCHOOL GROUNDS!" Yelled Mr. Assistant Principal. (He' is just not having a good day.)

Seto was affraid...AFFRAID OF BEING MOBBED BY FANGIRLS!

What did the group do, now that the entire population of Chaise Jr. High had recognized them?

They ran. Oh, did they run. They ran anywhere, as long as they were out of the range of the Truth Mirrors, they would be safe. "Who put these things up anyway!" Yelled Bakura.

"I've got a pretty good idea..." Meu said, stopping her run and pointing to two boys setting up mirrors near the exit.

Tim and Dave.

BloodEngel: Dun dun dun dun! Review and get a pie in the responce, and yes I shall respond! I recall that I may not have responded to a few near the begining, but that was just because I was being lazy and I took forever so I didn't want people to be all, "WTF! YOU RESPOND NOW!"

Kaede: What's with all the cliff-hangers?

BloodEngel: (shrugs) I just stop where it seems right...or until I get tired. Or both, in this case.

**Inside Out: Omake Theater**

Yuki: The next card is 'The Growth Card'. This card indicates that Brittany may grow a few centimeters. This will be troublesome because Yuugi and Brittany both believe that the girl should be shorter than a boy in a relationship. I suggest that you break up, Brittany starts dating guys of at least average height, and Yuugi start dating five-year olds.

Britt and Yuugi: O.o

Ammit: XP I'm going home...

Jounochi: (turns to Katie) Let's make-out.

Katie: ok.

Meu: I feel nausious...

**Owari!**


	15. Shadow Minions?

**Inside Out**

BloodEngel: What's this? ...An Update?! You can thank Crystal Kitsune, she reminded me. Anyways, a big GET WELL SOON to Naomi-sempai (The Asian one)!!! I miss seeing you every week cuz you're **still** in the hospital!!!

Yuzuki: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Naruto, or a fat tub o' lard. I do own BloodEngel though, that's got to count for something right?

Kaede: Yuzuki, I am currently doubting your sexuality...just to let you know. (lol. inside joke)

BloodEngel: Shut up all ready!!! ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!! And yes, in my boredom I actually wrote the pathetic excuse for a chant in this chapter. And if you were interested in the change of style--It's because I was reading Naruto (Yay Gaara!), writing this, and listening to the song that was played at the Chuunin exams when Neji beats Hinata to a bloody pulp. (So sad!)

**Inside Out**

Chapter 14: Shadow Minions

It was Tim and Dave.

But sure enough, they had changed. Their hair had become, if possible, greasier and excessively dull. Two pairs of blue eyes were now an empty black. Their countenance was completely inhuman, making it impossible to decipher what they were thinking.

_A gasp. A growl. A silent scream._

"W-what are they?" Lindsey asked.

"Slaves. They've been completely drained by the shadows. They're not even real people anymore. They're called…Shadow Minions." (Cue DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!!!!)

_A smack. A protest. A scold._

"Stop being so seriously dramatic, Bakura."

"Stop hitting me over the head, Ammit!"

The Pharaoh raised a golden eyebrow. "They fight like an old married couple."

Meu rolled her eyes: "For all we know, they eloped in Ancient Egypt and **_are_** an old married couple."

"Guys! Back to the problem at hand, **_please!_**" Kitsune interrupted, referring to not only the two Shadow Minions but also the crowd of screaming Seto Kaiba fangirls.

Kakashi frowned (or, at least the group thought he was frowning--it's hard to tell under that mask). He then promptly said, "Hm." as if he had some idea.

"What is it, 'Kashi?! What should we do?!" Kitsune asked, with shojo sparkles in her blue eyes.

"Oh, yes, what _brilliance_ do you bring to us today?" Arianna rephrased sarcastically.

"I have no idea." Kakashi responded, and opened up his orange book.

"Does he realize his life is in jeopardy too?"

"Probably."

_A chuckle. A frown. A reminder of danger._

(OMIGOSH NARUTO JUST STOPPED THE FIGHT!!! Eh...back to the story.)

Out of the crowd of screaming Seto fangirls came five familiar figures--they used bumper cars to get through.

Phillip. Bruise. Renee. Caitlyn. Erica...Erica just ran over Kakashi...("WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!")

"Care to do some explaining?" Renee asked haughtily.

"Not really." Kitsune answered, still in shock from loosing who she was convinced was her one true love...for about the fourth time.

Renee then went fire-demon-mode and burned Kitsune to a crisp. Owch.

So, while Katie and Phillip tried to find a spell to bring Kitsune back to life Meu explained the situation to Renee in detail an Ammit...Well...She...

"I'm 3015 years old. They're Anime characters. We all like pie."

"WHAT?!" yelled Erica and Caitlyn in unison, therefore causing Bruise to loose his balance. He put his hand out to catch himself and...

_**O.O"**_

Things didn't work quite as well as expected.

To elaborate, he accidentally ended up touching Caitlyn where he really shouldn't.

"Bruise...you just...groped...my boob."

"...Eh..."

_A kick. A shout. A true story._

Meanwhile, Katie had managed to bring Kitsune back to life, Renee had calmed down, and Bruise was being flown out of the Solar System from the force of Caitlyn's kick (Fear the Blue-Belt).

Dave gave a maniacal laugh before finally speaking. As he spoke, he spoke in an oddly ancient tongue and they could only watch as the fangirls, Bruise, Phillip, and Erica disappeared, leaving the rest of them alone and confused in the darkness.

_An unearthly silence. A shadow. A quiet prayer._

"Hello Hikari."

_'The **Hidden Enemy** is probably someone you've faced before and won, hence the reason they are hiding. That or they cannot get out of where they are.'_

"...Yami no Malik..."

The said psycho smirked before bursting out into a laugh. "Kehhahahahahahahahahaaa!!!"

Renee fainted about then. Caitlyn was simply shocked, and it took her a few seconds to choke out a coherent sentence: "**_That _**is from Yu-Gi-Oh? ...I never thought I'd be scared of a kid's show."

"It's not a kids show," muttered Meu, before being silenced by Ammit.

"What do **_you _**want?" Malik growled.

"Why, I couldn't just shrink out of your life...Especially now that you have people all around you who willingly accept who you are." Yami no Malik responded.

"I suppose this is around the time we get out our cards and duel for our lives." Yami said, pulling out his deck.

"No." Yami no Malik protested. "I want to duel the 'Kitten'. " He said, pointing at Meu.

Meu looked unsure, but nodded just the same, reaching for her deck, at which point she was interrupted.

"No!" Kitsune smiled. "You'll play against me." Yami no Malik raised an eyebrow. "I feel like some minor character in a crappy FanFiction, so it's around the time I take a main role."

_A memory. ' **The Challenge Card**'. Something big is coming ahead.'_

"I never thought I'd say something this cheesy but...Let's Duel!!!"

"Let the Shadow Games begin!"

"My terms are this, if I win you have to let Dave and Tim's mind go, and you can never mess with anyone from my dimension again!"

"I accept, so let's get on with the game!"

**(A/N: I'm not going to write the game because...eh...It's not important and it'll slow the whole story down.)**

"I won...'Kashi would be so proud." Sniffle. Sniffle.

"Let's get out of here!" Brittany yelled, eager to be out of the Darkness.

"Wait," Ammit said. "Think about it. What would we do once we get back? How would we explain all this?"

"Ammit has a point," Katie agreed.

"Maybe we can find something in the spell book?" Yuugi suggested, shrugging.

"Alright, let's try." Brittany agreed, flipping through pages. "This spell says it will freeze time in the dimension of the caster, and with some extra effort you can choose who you want frozen."

"I'll do it. And I'll concentrate on everyone who helped summon, the characters, and Meu, Kitsune, Renee, Caitlyn and myself."

"Okay, let's go!" Brittany cheered.

_Chronos, God of Time_

_Allow me to wake thee with this rhyme_

_In order to set the wrong things right,_

_Still the day and halt the night_

_Upon the sundial, written in the sand_

_With old times past, arrest the Sun's hand_

_Not to look forward and not to look back_

_The pattern inside time itself I ask thee to crack_

_Chronos, God of Time_

_I call thee with this rhyme._

_With this rhyme I call to me_

_From your hand to carry_

_The key of time and life and space_

_To stop the seas from their race_

_And freeze the moon, the stars, the birds_

_So please listen to my words._

_Oh, Chronos, God of Time…_

_Oh, Chronos, God of Time…_

_I call to me your powers with this rhyme!_

"Alright, now use your Millennium Puzzle to get us out of here, Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled, feeling the Shadows begin to collapse around them.

And sure enough, when they got back everyone around them was paralyzed, not moving, not breathing, the blood had stopped flowing in their veins. Time had stopped.

Seto sighed. "Let's head back to the condo."

The group all retired when they got there (most of them slept on the floor) sleep at last, after a long day. Of course technically they weren't wasting any time. Time wasn't even existent in this dimension right now. Most of them fell asleep fast, but Arianna and Yami stayed up for a while, eating and watching everyone else sleep.

"Look at Kitsune with that Kakashi plushie."

_A laugh. A chuckle. A smile._

"Do you see how Ammit is frowning with her back to Bakura? Bakura practically has a "rejected" stamp on his head."

"Yeah, that's so like them."

"Oh! And Lindsey and Ryou are holding hands and smiling in their sleep."

"That's so cute!" Arianna exclaimed, as Yami turned to her and took her hands in both of his.

"You're cute."

_A kiss on the cheek. Mutual blushing. Teen Love._

"Goodnight Yami."

"Goodnight Ari."

_That Morning_

_' The **Barrier Card**. It says that something is stopping you from coming closer to something or someone, or even perhaps reaching your destination.'_

_'It means a Barrier, keeping you from your destiny--whether you want to get there or not.'_

_'Who or what caused the Barrier?'_

_''The **Hidden Enemy Card**.Ah, that's what's causing your Barrier. Unless, of course the Barrier is linked to the Betrayal card, and emotional stress is creating the Barrier.'_

"I don't think Yami no Malik caused much of a barrier...just a whole lot of trouble." Stated Katie, also known as Captain Oblivious.

_' **The Betrayal Card. ** Meaning, someone wronged a person that trusted them.'_

_A breath. A sigh. A question._

"Bakura, what do we do now?"

"We...We are going to Egypt. I found a transportation spell." Answered Bakura, refusing to make eye contact with Ammit.

_' **The Journey Card**.'_

Ammit nodded, but couldn't help wondering what else that Fortune Teller Yuki had been right about. 'The Betrayal Card...Bakura...Does our past really matter to you that much?'

_A pie. A story. A short chapter._

**Next Chappie: Ammit and Bakura's Dilemma. **

**Deadline for Next Chapter: December 10th.**


	16. Ammit and Bakura's Dilema

**Inside Out**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh do you actually think Yuugi and The Pharaoh would LIVE through all the things they did? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Naruto, or an atom bomb, people. Get over it.**

Authoress' Notes: Thank you all **tons** for the reviews!!! The reason why this chappie is late, besides homework, my psychology class, other fics, fanarts, holidays, x-rays, doctors, medicine, and bronchitis is because I ended up combining two chapters into one (hence change in title) because I was unsatisfied with just the one, and it simply made more sense. Thanks again, please be patient with me!

It really isn't edited too well either...seeing as I'm sick at the moment, my writing is off.

**Inside Out**

Chapter 15: Once upon a Time: Ammit and Bakura's Dilemma

Her feet burned. Her side was bleeding. Her legs were almost stained to shade of her hair from the blood.

She knew they would find her soon, after they finished off Bakura.

A trail of bloody footprints led up to the hill of sand where she had collapsed. Ammit's breathing was heavy, laying in the hot desert sand, the scorching sun beating on her back like a lash.

She was in Egypt.

And she was tired. So tired.

She fingered the Sennen Key, before clutching onto it, spilling even more blood onto it. She smiled contently.

She closed her eyes.

She died.

**"AMMIT, THIS IS YOUR WAKE-UP CALL!!!"** The piercing voice of Arianna screamed in her ear, and she sat up quickly, ready to fight if needed. Ari walked away; apparently happy she had woken up the other

Ammit rubbed her ear, scowling before falling straight back to her mess of blankets on the floor. She sighed at the dream, a ghost of her past. The day she sealed herself into the Sennen Key, just before her body relented to the darkness.

It was a side effect of fighting with Bakura. She buried her face in her pillow and tried her best to remember their argument.

_FlashBack_

_"Heh. Pretty creepy that fortune-chick was able to predict a lot."_

_"Hn." Ammit answered. She knew Bakura wasn't one for small talk unless he thought he could get something out of it._

_"I betcha I know something she couldn't have predicted." He started playing with the waves of her hair._

_Ammit sighed. 'So predictable. How did he make it as a thief?' She could feel him sneaking closer, when finally he cupped Ammit's chin and leaned in..._

_Only for Ammit to turn her head away, therefore resulting in a very sloppy kiss on the cheek. Arianna and Yami could be heard laughing somewhere not too far away. Bakura growled, and Ammit just rolled her eyes. She leaned back until her back was on the ground and rolled over, so she wasn't facing Bakura anymore. _

_She was tired, uncomfortable, and uneasy. She didn't want to have to deal with his courtship._

_Bakura snorted, apparently finished glaring in the Pharaoh's general direction, only to turn back to Ammit. To see that she had completely forgotten about him hurt his pride. Of course, it didn't help to hear Arianna and the Pharaoh laughing at him **again.**_

_He made a move to lie down, grinding his teeth together and thinking of a few nasty duel strategies to use on the Sennen Puzzle holder. Most of which he could automatically see the former king ruining somehow. He frowned deeply and went to put an arm around Ammit's waist, only to have her shove away from him again._

_Now it wasn't just his pride that felt hurt, he was pissed._

_He let out a low growl and folded his arms, looking like a little sulking child._

_It was quiet, until he finally couldn't take the silence any longer._

"_Turning your back on me and running away again?"_

"_..."_

"_Right when I had finally collected all Seven Sennen Items. As soon as the Pharaoh and his guards made an appearance, you and the Sennen Key disappeared. Before my soul was sealed, do you know what the Pharaoh said to me?"_

"_Shut up."_

" _He told me, 'Ammit always was a good sorceress, but she was never too loyal. As soon as she saw the spears my warriours' carried, I guess she tapped into that arsenal of spells and disappeared'."_

"_Go away." Ammit said between clenched teeth, tightening the grip her fist had on her comforter._

"_I thought that was your job." Bakura hissed back sharply._

_Ammit fell asleep with silent, unshed tears in her eyes._

_"It wasn't my fault." She whispered, long after everyone else had found his or her way into the dream world. She repeated the phrase, a bit less convinced this time, but she fell into sleep just the same._

_End FlashBack_

And so, while Ammit was in her hibernating state Seto Kaiba was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for his cell phone to charge. He looked at it again, and smirked when he saw it was fully charged. He unplugged it from the charger, only to have it begin his ring tone.

_"If I can't buy happiness, I guess I'll rent it."_

He checked the screen, and, seeing Elena's name, answered it quickly.

_"Seto?"_

"Yes?"

_"...Everyone is frozen."_

Seto's eyes grew wide as he realized that they had left Elena in the dark about the whole 'we froze time' thing. "Stay where you are, I'll come get you!" Seto confirmed, flipping his blue razor closed. He took a large breath and...

"YOU MORONS!!!!!!!!!"

Seto went back to his usual, contemplative self: "...We forgot Naomi too."

And so, all the guys piled up into a large red truck that they continently found with an open door and keys inside--they just had to throw out the frozen person-and went to go get Naomi and Elena.

The girls decided to do girl stuff, because they were bored.

Namely, Truth or Dare.

"Truth or Dare, Renee?"

"…Truth."

"Who's your anime character crush?" Arianna asked, grinning wildly.

"Once upon a time it was… Tristan Taylor, from Yu-Gi-Oh."

"Eh?! You mean the one who's named after a car brand in the Japanese version?!" Meu cried.

"The one with the weird hair?" Katie added.

"BE QUIET!!!!!!!!!!" Renee shouted. "Besides, if you think that's bad, Caitlyn has a crush on Duke Devlin!!!!"

"…I don't remember his Japanese name." Meu said thoughtfully.

"Guys with eyeliner float my boat." Cailyn said, smirking.

"Whatever. Truth or Dare, Britt?"

"Dare."

And so on and so forth…

Eventually the guys got back and they all welcomed Elena and Naomi happily, and filled them in about what was going on. Elena suggested that they needed to find a spell to send the characters back right away, no matter how much none of them wanted to. They went to work looking for a spell, knowing that this may be the last day they'd spend together.

"I found one, I found one!!!" Brittany yelled to Katie. The two were currently using a spell book from the Local Library to find anything that might help. "It's in French, but I'm taking French so it shouldn't be a problem. But it says it's for casters who are... uh... _curieux_."

"Curry-Ux?"

"Tall."

"Oh, okay. That's a weird requirement, but let's try it.

_Ce charme fonctionne avec l'imagination _

_Et est strictement déclenché par cette invocation _

_Qu'il est temps de chanter un moment _

_Tous ces secrets qu'ils cachent _

_Essayons encore _

_Une fois de plus avec sentiment. _

_Temps pour allumer la musique _

_Et apporter l'amusement dedans _

_Les observer chanter ce qui est à l'intérieur _

_Jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient rien _

_Gauche à cacher."_

"...Did it work?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know. Let's go check." Katie opened the door to find...JOUNOCHI!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey Katie."

"IT DIDN'T WORK!!!!!!!! I MUST HAVE PRONOUNCED IT WRONG!!!!!! HALLELUYA!!!!!!!!!" Katie hugged a very confused Jou.

"What didn't work?" Meu asked from the doorway.

"Our spell. Something went wrong. It seemed like she said every thing correctly."

Meu picked up the spell book, only to grimace and look at Britt as soon as she saw the title

_French Chanson Spell_

_"Chanson?"_ Meu questioned.

"Yeah," Birtt answered. "It means transportation."

"No...IT MEANS SONG!!!!!!!!!!!"

"...A French Song Spell?"

"And _Curiex_ means..."

"Curious!!!!!! This spell, translated into English says:

This spell works with imagination

And is strictly triggered by this invocation

It's time to sing a while

All those secrets they are concealing

Let's try again

Once more with feeling.

Time to turn the music on

And bring the fun in

Watch them sing what's inside

Until they have nothing

Left to hide."

"Wow." Katie began, "French chants suck."

"SHUT UP, KATIE!!!!!!!! Shut up, just shut up, shut up, shut up, just shut up, shut up."

"...OH NO, MEU'S SINGING A BLACK EYED PEAS SONG that definatley doesn't belong to the authoress!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Next Chapter: Tone Deaf Hearts!!!!!**

**We get to listen to Ammit and Bakura's Duet!!!!!!!!!!**

**Deadline: UNKNOWN...My birthday's coming up so I may not have much time!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Tone Deaf Hearts

**Inside Out**

Chapter 16: Tone Deaf Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Naruto, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. If I did I would be rich, Japanese, and loveable. And I'm not any of those things now am I? Nope. **

**Kakashi's death in this chapter is dedicated to Arianna, for reasons that I don't remember.**

Authoress Notes: Hahaha!!!!!!!!! Here it is, the long-awaited singing arc!!!

...Or at least long-awaited for me. I'm so excited!!! Anyhow I would like to add to the Disclaimer that I do not own any copyrighted songs. Try and get through that!

**Bold songs mean a guy is singing**

_Italic songs mean a girl is singing_

_**Italics and bold mean both are singing**_

Anyhow, on with the show...

"...W-what do we do now?" Brittany asked shakily.

"I don't know... But I don't want to go through that again." Meu stated. "I couldn't control what I was saying, it was just... Whoa. That's the only way to describe it."

Katie snickered silently, "I was the one who cast the spell so I don't have to do it!"

"Thank you Lord." Meu mumbled.

"HEY, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"It means that you're tone deaf."

"..."

"Uh... Tall people? Maybe we should tell the others."

**With Lindsey And Ryou**

"A singing spell? How odd. But I suppose it shouldn't affect us." Ryou said, after Brittany had explained the situation for them.

"Unless you're keeping secrets." Lindsey added, smiling.

Ryou said nothing; instead he answered Lindsey with a tight embrace.

Brittany quietly slipped out the door.

**With Meu And Malik**

"It's the weirdest spell I've ever heard of... I mean, come on; a singing spell?" Meu explained.

"Well it can't be that terrible." Malik commented.

"You say that because it hasn't happened to you yet." Meu argued, sticking her tounge out.

Malik smiled a little and looked up at the day-time sky from the neighbour's porch-swing the two had chosen as their get-away place. "Meu?" he asked, still looking up.

"Hm?"

He looked down at the chestnut-brown eyed girl intensely, "What do you think of me?"

"... ..._Is this a dream, If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become...Comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like, When everything's right  
Oh, I can't believe  
You found me,When no one else was looking  
How did you know just where I would be  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me, So here we are--And that's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back, I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side,Now everything's fine  
I can believe  
I was hiding till you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me, When no one else was looking  
How did you know just where I would be  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad and the things (everything) in between  
You found me..._

Crap. ...I did it again."

(Still don't own.)

**With Seto And Elena**

"A singing spell?" Kaiba asked. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"I heard it from Brittany just now."

"How stupid."

"Well... Uh, Kaiba?"

"What is it Elena?" Seto asked, giving Elena a rare smile.

_"I stand between the sky and the earth, dwarfed by their vastness_

_When I awoke, I had been praying alone for the morning to come again today_

_For who's sake, I didn't know but then... yes, I met you_

_I've been holding back my tears, is it all right to shed them now?_

_Say, if anything should happen, say, could you stay smiling for me_

_Like you always do...?_

_Both the twinkling stars and the moonlight can shine because there's night_

_Your sleeping visage showed me that in the times when I felt I couldn't sleep alone_

_I now prayed intensely that the dream would never end_

_I've been holding back my tears, is it all right to shed them now?_

_Say, if anything should happen, say, could you stay smiling for me_

_Like you always do...?_

_I've been holding back my tears, is it all right to shed them now?_

_Say, if anything should happen, say, could you stay smiling for me_

_Like you always do...?" (don't own that either.)_

**With Britt and Yuugi**

"Sheesh, I'm so glad that's over." Brittany said, after explaining the spell to everyone. She plopped down on the couch next to Yuugi and

sighed.

Yuugi blushed, noticing how close Brittany was.

Brittany noticed and opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, though she already knew, but instead...

_"Whenever I sang my songs_

_On the stage, on my own_

_Whenever I said my words_

_Wishing they would be heard_

_I saw you smiling at me_

_Was it real or just my fantasy?_

_You'd always be there in the corner_

_Of this tiny little bar_

_My last night here for you_

_Same old songs, just once more_

_My last night here with you?_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you?_

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you?_

_Who pinches you softly but sure?_

_If frown is shown then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

_So let me come to you_

_Close as I want to be_

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your heart beating fast_

_And stay there as I whisper_

_How I love your peaceful eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you?_

_Darling, so share with me_

_Your love if you have enough_

_Your tears if you're holding back_

_Or pain if that's what it is_

_How can I let you know_

_I'm more than the dress and the voice_

_Just reach me out then_

_You will know that you're not dreaming_

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you?_

_Who pinches you softly but sure?_

_If frown is shown then I will know_

_That you are no dreamer..." (Don't own.)_

And so they kissed, because it just seemed like the right thing to do.

Once they realized what they had done, however, they both pulled back quickly, blushing and embarassed. Until Yuugi said something.

"Hey Britt?"

"Yes?"

"Did anyone tell Ammit and Bakura?"

"...Oops."

**With Caitlyn, Bree, and Naomi**

"And you cast this spell... why?" Caitlyn asked skeptically.

"Brittany's fault." Katie responded.

"Oh."

"Say, Katie? What's going on with you and Jounochii?" Reene asked.

"What's goin' on with you and Honda?" Katie replied, sticking her tounge out.

"Well, if I was with him right now, I would tell him...

_When you did nothing but weep,_

_I was also at a loss._

_I looked up at the sky_

_And my heart was in pain._

_When you are uninjured_

_You can be hit at anytime by anyone._

_It is the same surprise as when_

_Touching cold water._

_I'm only next to you_

_And I can't do anything, but_

_For you only I'll make a present of_

_All the happiness in my smiling face,_

_Carrying you anytime._

_You can believe your dreams are coming_

_Just for you._

_You can cry because you can make any sadness_

_Into wings in your heart._

_Protecting someone_

_Is not an easy thing to do, is it?_

_I can't stop the rain_

_From falling on your head either._

_Even with only a little courage--_

_I don't want to give up._

_Someday, if I become used to my_

_Real strength..._

_Even a small butterfly_

_Can cross an ocean._

_"Someday, for sure," is all I can tell you,_

_But that frustrates me._

_You should believe a rainbow is coming_

_To the tips of your toes._

_You should believe your time will come,_

_Soon, in the middle of a new breeze._

_So yes, a dream is definitely coming--_

_Spread open that heart._

_Your tears knew that, without a doubt._

_I think they came from tomorrow to tell you._

_You can believe your dreams are coming_

_Just for you._

_You can cry because you can make any sadness_

_Into wings in your heart_" (Do not own.)

Katie coughed awkwardly, slowly inching to the door.

"...What about you, Caitlyn?"

"Well, I know it's not possible, but if he could hear me right now I would tell my guy...

_Some day I want to feel you close_

_Sometime I just catch and hold you_

_Some day I want to feel myself_

_Sometime I just catch and hold me_

_Some day I want to feel you close_

_Sometime I just catch and hold you_

_Some day I want to feel myself_

_Sometime I just catch and hold me_

_The fake smile that I sometimes show_

_Sticks to the mirror before trickling down_

_The finger streaks of misty droplets_

_Run down aimlessly, just like my present self_

_The melody I had heard_

_In the long distant past_

_Is still around somewhere, I just came to find it_

_I'd been feeling pretty gloomy_

_About something that's just ahead_

_Something I'd long been hiding_

_Is locked away in my heart_

_I chart out the sky onto a map, yes, for now that's an easy task_

_There's a story deep in my heart, but now I just don't want to see it_

_Some day I want to feel you close_

_Sometime I just catch and hold you_

_Some day I want to feel myself_

_Sometime I just catch and hold me_

_Some day I want to feel you close_

_Sometime I just catch and hold you_

_Some day I want to feel myself_

_Sometime I just catch and hold me_

_On an empty platform in the morning_

_What did I want that I came all this way for?_

_Like a puppet with its strings cut_

_Chains entangle my feet and I can't move at all_

_When I try to take one step_

_Out flows one phrase of the melody_

_I hope I'll be able to find_

_A little piece of the puzzle_

_I'd like to take a glimpse at_

_The lasting moment that's just ahead_

_Something I'd long been hiding_

_Is locked away in my heart_

_The sky wavers on the water's surface, but is the colour of that blue a lie?_

_There's a story deep in my heart, but what I want now is love_

_Some day I want to feel you close_

_Sometime I just catch and hold you_

_Some day I want to feel myself_

_Sometime I just catch and hold me_

_Some day I want to feel you close_

_Sometime I just catch and hold you_

_Some day I want to feel myself_

_Sometime I just catch and hold me..." (Did I mention I don't own?)_

"...Wow. I wish I had a Yu-Gi-Oh character to be in love with." Naomi commented dreamily.

Katie ran out the door.

**With The Pharaoh**

Yami snickered evilly to Jounochi across the kitchen table. "Let me tell you, Jou... She is SO into me. Heh heh heh."

"..."

"ARIANNA, YOU SHALL BE MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHHAAHAHAAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yeah, uh...Sure. Whatever man." Jou said, and went back to thinking about Katie and hotdogs.

Suddenly, Arianna burst in through the door, "GUYS, YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT MEU JUST TOLD ME KATIE DID!!!!!!!!!!"

**"I'm bringing sexy back!!!  
Them other boys don't know how to act,  
I think your special, what's behind your back,  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.**

**Getcha sexy on!!!"**

"Oh no!!! NO JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE FOR MY GUY!!!!" Arianna cried, clamping a hand over Yami's mouth.

"MMMHHHMMM!!!!!!!!"(let me go) Yami cried, before realizing what Ari had just said, and pulled her hands off his mouth. "...So...We're a couple?"

Arianna blushed. "Well...uh...

_Turn this way, don't look anywhere else, darling_

_It'd be bad if you weren't completely by my side_

_Although you show courage, you've got it backwards_

_A maiden's heart is fragile and trying_

_If we get separated by any distance_

_I'll come after you _

_I'm like a jasmine flower, right?_

_You want to turn towards my strong fragrance_

_I love you more than anyone_

_So look at only me, okay?_

_If it's for love, you'll get stronger, darling_

_So it's true, I'll always be your cute kid_

_Although there are some bad feelings in life_

_No one will ever give up on a maiden's heart_

_Throughout all of the pain_

_We're invincible_

_I'm clumsy around you_

_Protect only me_

_A magical love only for us_

_We should keep that our secret_

_I'm like a jasmine flower, right?_

_You want to turn towards my strong fragrance_

_I love you more than anyone."(I don't own it.)_

Yami smiled his 'happy pharaoh' smile and gave Arianna a chaste kiss on the lips.

**With Jounochii and Katie**

"Hey, thanks for pullin' me outta there. Yami and Arianna singing is... Just scary." Jou said.

"No problem. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You won't start singing like everyone else did when I told them." Katie pleaded.

"...I'll try."

"Thanks."

**"...WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?! WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF!!!!!!!!!"**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

**With Ammit and Bakura**

"So, now that everyone knows we're going to go and look for a counter spell." Britt explained.

Even as she was leaving, Ammit wished she wouldn't... If she did...If she did...

She would be alone...With him.

With Bakura.

Bakura cleared his throat, causing Ammit to look at him, she winced once she met his familliar brown eyes. "Yes?" Ammit asked, wondering what was on the Thief's mind.

**"I'm superior, you're inferior! I'm the big attraction, you're the small! I'm the major one, you're the minor one! I can beat you shootin', that's not all**

**...Anything you can do,  
I can do better!"**

_  
"I can do anything  
Better than you!"_  
**"No, you can't."**

_"Yes, I can." _

**"No, you can't."**

_"Yes, I can."_

**" No, you can't."**

_"Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!  
Anything you can be  
I can be greater.  
Sooner or later,  
I'm greater than you."_**  
"No, you're not." **

_"Yes, I am."_  
**"No, you're not."**

_"Yes, I am."_

**"No, you're NOT!"**

_"Yes, I am.  
Yes, I am!"_  
**"I can shoot a partridge  
With a single cartridge."**_  
"I can get a sparrow  
With a bow and arrow."_  
**"I can live on bread and cheese."**  
_"And only on that?"_  
**"Yes."**  
_"So can a rat!"_

**"Any note you can reach  
I can go higher."**  
_"I can sing anything  
Higher than you."_

**"No, you can't. (High)"**

_"Yes, I can. (Higher)" _

**"No, you can't. (Higher)"**

_"Yes, I can. (Higher)"_

**"No, you can't. (Higher)"**  
_"Yes, I can. (Higher)" _

**"No, you can't. (Higher)"**_  
"Yes, I can. (Higher)"_

**"No, you can't. (Higher)"**_  
"Yes, I CAN! (Highest)"_  
**"Anything you can buy  
I can buy cheaper."**

_"I can buy anything  
Cheaper than you."_  
**"Fifty cents?"**  
_"Forty cents!"_

**"Thirty cents?"**

_"Twenty cents!"_

**"No, you can't!"**_  
"Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!"_

**"Anything you can say  
I can say softer."**  
_"I can say anything  
Softer than you."_

**"No, you can't. (Softly)"**_  
"Yes, I can. (Softer)"_

**"No, you can't. (Softer)"**

_"Yes, I can. (Softer)"_

**"No, you can't. (Softer)"**

_"Yes, I can. (Softer)YES, I CAN! (Full volume)"_

**"I can drink my liquor"  
Faster than a flicker."**

_"I can drink it quicker"  
And get even sicker!"_

**"I can open any safe."**

_"Without bein' caught?"_

**"Sure."**

_"That's what I thought--  
you crook!"_

**"Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer."**

_"I can hold any note  
Longer than you."_**  
"No, you can't."**

_"Yes, I can!"_

**"No, you can't."**

_"Yes, I can!" _

**"No, you can't."**

_"Yes, I can_

_Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I"_

**"No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T--"**

_"CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)  
Yes, you ca-a-a-an!"_  
**"Anything you can wear  
I can wear better."**

_"In what you wear  
I'd look better than you."_

**"In my coat?"**

_"In your vest!"_

**"In my shoes?"**

_"In your hat!" _

**"No, you can't!"**

_"Yes, I can  
Yes, I CAN!"_

**"Anything you say  
I can say faster."**  
_"I can say anything  
Faster than you."_

**"No, you can't. (Fast)"**

_"Yes, I can. (Faster)"_

**"No, you can't. (Faster)"**

_"Yes, I can. (Faster)" _

**"Noyoucan't. (Faster)"**

_"YesIcan! (Fastest)"_

**"I can jump a hurdle."**

_"I can wear a girdle."_

**"I can knit a sweater."**

_"I can fill it better!"_

**"I can do most anything!"**

_"Can you bake a pie?"_

**"...No."**

_"Neither can I."_

**"Anything you can sing  
I can sing sweeter."**_  
"I can sing anything  
Sweeter than you."_  
**"No, you can't. (Sweetly)"**

_"Yes, I can. (Sweeter)" _

**"No, you can't. (Sweeter)"**

_"Yes, I can. (Sweeter)" _

**"No, you can't. (Sweeter)"**  
_"Yes, I can. (Sweeter)" _

**"No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)"**

_"Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)  
Yes, I can!"_

**"No, you can't!"**

Meu walked into the room, the chosen one to go and figure out what the huge racket was about.

(I made this next part. My inspiration for it was a BTVS episode; "Once More With Feeling". It's kind of a parody, cuz the tune was what got me started.)

**"She laughs like a seal!"**

_"I'm not sure if he's for real!_

_Sometimes I really hate 'im_

_So Ra darnint why'd I date 'im?"_

**"She used to bug me **

**when ever I was**

**Mast--"**

_"Ahem!_

_We have children_

_In the audience!"_

**"Yeah, well,**

**She's a big betrayer."**

_"At least I'm not an open--"_

**"Excuse me!**

**Let's practice what we preach,**

**You chronic procrastionater!"**

_"I was about to say, _

_'an open fan of Buffy_

_the Vampire Slayer_!' "

_**"We never did work out too well!"**_

_"He's pushy,_

_and greedy!"_

**"Her Hikari's friends**

**Are NEEDY!"**

_**"I could really raise the bar**_

_**In making your life**_

_**A Hell!"**_

Katie came with the spell book, saw the two, and said, "Oh, they're singing too?"

"Yup." Meu answered.

"Oh, swell."

_"When I saw you, _

_I fell..."_

**"I'm just not ready to tell..."**

_**"I'm not gonna come outta my shell,**_

_**So by Ra,**_

_**I'll never tell!"**_

The two sat down back-to-back, frowning and folding their arms.

"They have got to work this out. The Fortune Teller said so." Katie commented.

"...We're doomed." Meu decided.

**With Kitsune**

Kitsune was miles and miles away, commiting a serious crime!!!!!!!!!!

No, not really.

I just wanted to get your attention.

She was really bringing back Kakashi in the living room...

**"THE CIRCLE OF LI-I-I-FE!!!!!!!"**

Yami promply shot him in the head with a bazooka.

"YAY!!! I luv you!" Arianna said, hugging the former Pharaoh happily.

The king smirked.

Kitsune sighed, taking the book somewhere else, miles and miles away like she probably should've in the first place.

But she really didn't want to walk at the time.

Oh well.

**CHECK OUT MY NEW NARUTO STORY, WHICH IS A "SPIN-OFF" OF THIS FIC! IT'S CALLED: "Never Put All Your Kitsune in One Village"!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Forgivness

**Inside Out**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Good enough for you?

**Inside Out**

Chapter 17: Forgiveness

Lindsey sighed, after Meu had filled everyone in about the way Yuki's prophesy had been fulfilled. (Of course she also had to explain the run-in to everyone who hadn't been present.) She was sitting next to Ryou on one of the two beds in the condo (which did make the sleeping arrangements awkward).

"It's just terrible for my heart to think about her. I just keep imagining what she must be going through and…"

Ryou's chocolate eyes looked into Lindsey's blue ones. "Something's on your mind. What is it?"

"I just can't help but think that… That could be us before this is over." Lindsey whispered, tears gracing her eyes and threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

Ryou furrowed his brow and hugged the girl tightly. "I promise that will never happen."

Lindsey sniffled, and wiped away her tears, smiling. "And I promise you…

_Anytime you feel  
Like you just can't hold on  
Just hold on to my love  
And I'll help you be strong.  
But you're so afraid to lose  
And baby I can't reach your heart  
I can't face this world  
It's keeping us apart  
When I could be the one to show you  
Everything you missed before  
Just hold on now  
Cause I could be the one to give you more (let you know!!)  
Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (yeah)  
Just let me be the one that can make it all right (I can make it all right)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it all right  
Now there's no way out  
And I can't help the way I feel  
Cause baby all the fire  
And I'll be waiting right here  
You know my love is real (baby yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm you're side)  
Just let me be the one that can make it all right (let me be the one)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart (let me be the one, let me be the one) (all right)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it all right, all right." (still don't own.)_

Ammit watched the scene from the other room forlornly. If only her and Bakura could be like that.

If only she hadn't screwed up so badly.

If only she hadn't been so stupid in her past life.

Meu had taught her to be smarter with her decisions, so she naturally taught the girl she was worth something.

Her head snapped up when she noticed someone had been watching her during her pity party. She looked up to see Naomi. "Yes?" Ammit asked, knowing the girl was fully aware of who had reduced her to lonely moaning.

"What do you really think of him?" Naomi asked, taking a seat next to Ammit.

Ammit sighed before answering,

_"He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme, I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more Heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I tried to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
But it just ain't right  
Oh, and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful,  
Or just a beautiful disaster?  
He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
But, do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold me tight,  
Baby, hold me tight  
Oh, and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful,  
Or just a beautiful disaster?  
I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
Waiting so long...  
Waiting so long...  
He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the ends, he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  
Oh, and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful,  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful,  
Or just a beautiful disaster?  
He's so beautiful  
Oh he's just so beautiful  
He's so beautiful..."(DON'T OWN!!!!!!!!!!)_

Naomi frowned, "Oh Ammit, I don't know much about love or...well, anything--besides peanut butter and jelly sandwiches--but I can tell you that you...

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind."_

Ammit smiled sadly, and excused herself to get some fresh air.

She looked out at the sky, though she didn't know why. Everything was the same as when they had all stopped time that day. That day when everything was simpler.

…The day they met Fortune Teller Yuki…

_"Cards one and two represent the past. ... The first card we drew was 'Betrayal'. Meaning, someone wronged a person that trusted them."_

_" 'The Barrier Card'. It says that something is stopping you from comming closer to something or someone, or even perhaps reaching your destination."_

_"Well, maybe the next card will tell us. The Hidden Enemy Card'. Ah, that's what's causing your Barrier. Unless, of couse the Barrier is linked to the Betrayal card, and emotional stress is creating the Barrier. Or it could be both--the cards don't tell exactally."_

What should she do?

What now?

She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't even hear the screen door open and close behind her.

"Did you ever care about me?" The thief king asked wearily.

Ammit swallowed, "Yes. Yes, I did."

"…Did it hurt? Leaving?"

"One could blame it on the fatal wounds that moronic Pharaoh's army gave me but…Yeah. Compared to the pain I felt then…in my heart…the pain I felt from their spears, or the hotness…was nothing."

Bakura held Ammit's chin in a tender manner that he had not used in so long it was foreign to both of them.

"…**I died**

**So many years ago**

**But you can make me feel**

**like it isn't so…**

**Why you've come to be with me**

**I think I finally know…" (I do not own.)**

Bakura leaned in for a kiss, but Ammit stopped him.

Putting her fingers on his lips to silence his inquiry she finally said what she had wanted to since she first met him: (I feel like I'm writing a sappy romance novel!)

"_You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting…  
Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hoping my dreams bring  
You close to me  
Are you listening?  
Hear me I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside this crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely_

_Being on my own  
With no one to talk to and  
No one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh I need you here  
Are you listening?  
I'm restless and wild  
I fall but I try  
I need someone to understand  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?"(Me? Own that? Nope.)_

Bakura smiled, "I forgive you. Now would you shut up and let me kiss you?" (That's better.)

_"The Sixth Card is 'The Forgivness Card'. This card is trying to point out that before you can end your journey, someone needs to give forgivness that is long over-do. This card probably ties into 'The Betrayal Card' but it's not for certain."_

"Let's go to Egypt." Ammit said after the kiss was broken.

Bakura laughed harshly , "Let's go home!"

The scene was met with a squeal of, "AWWWWWWWW!!!!!" from Lindsey.

Bakura twitched and turned to his Hikari and 'Hikari's girlfriend'.

"You tell anyone I was being nice, and I'll kill you both!!!"

_"Your story will end...just not yet."_

BloodEngel: AAAAAAAAAAnd CUT!!!

Yuzuki: Wow. That was short.

BloodEngel: We're almost at the end of the fic-we are practically to the CLIMAX!!! Of course it is.

Yuzuki: Wow, you're almost done. And it's been how long?

BloodEngel: … … I'm not saying anything until my lawyer gets here.

Kakashi: Hello, Blood-chan! I'll be your lawyer today!

BloodEngel: I'm so screwed.

Kakashi: (Dies of heart attack after learning there's a movie coming out based off his favorite…uh…reading material…)

Arianna: YAY, HE'S DEAD!!!!!


End file.
